Demigods Have Needs
by Straton54
Summary: As the Heroes of Oympus goes with the adventures, the Demigods of Argo II goes through "hot and sexy situations" when danger is not around. See now what they do when no one's looking. Aleathorial pairings, SMUT indeed. Please read and review. (This is Part 3) This story goes from The Lost Hero to The Son of Neptune.
1. Chapter 1: When Thunder Sleeps

**(THE LOST HERO)**

Chapter 1: While Thunder Sleeps

(Annabeth was going to see Jason, to prepare him for his mission, when he saw him in his underwear, asleep. Horny spoke louder at that moment, and she did something intensely hot and dangerous.)

...

Annabeth's task was simple: to wake Jason up for Hera's rescue mission.

As much as she disliked Hera, she was hopeful for them to succeed, to finally find Percy once and for all.

After four months, finally some result.

She approached Zeus's impotent Cabin 1, where Jason moved in.

She knocked the door, but no one answered. She hit a few more times. The same result.

With the mission being urgent, she went straight through.

Cabin 1 was the same one she always remembered. A large empty room, with a huge statue of Zeus threatening with a thunderbolt in the middle. It was like Hera's. The difference was that a demigod now lived there.

Since yesterday, when Jason made that show with lightning and revealed to be a son of Zeus - or Jupiter, as he put it.

She walked to the bed where Jason was sleeping.

He had blond hair, a pretty but serious expression, and it was covered up to the neck.

If time wasted on the mission, she poked him a few times to wake him.

Jason then did not wake up, only rolled a little in bed.

Annabeth stared at him, realizing why Drew Tanaka and Aphrodite's girls were always talking about him. Even with that little scar on his face, he had an interesting beauty. He reminded her of some blond models he saw on TV, even those who play Thor in the Marvel movies.

Annabeth decided to nudge Jason again, wanting him to wake up to his mission.

This time Jason moved more, throwing his blanket to the floor.

Annabeth was mesmerized for a moment. His physique was hard and slender. He was in his underwear, displaying his tan and strong chest for her.

He was really the son of Zeus.

Annabeth looked to the side like reflex, seeing a huge statue of Zeus in the middle of the Cabin. He was holding a lightning bolt and his expression was stern.

As always.

Annabeth looked at Jason again, seeing his body a little more.

He reminded her of Percy, his boyfriend who has been gone for days.

Annabeth missed him so much.

And thinking that, a week before they disappeared, they had their first time in Paris.

Best anniversary gift of all.

And then they had the second time, and the third, fourth, fifth to eighth before he disappeared. Having sex with him has been wonderful to her, even more so with the energy he loved to boast about, and she proving he was telling the truth or not.

Remembering herself, hopping on the bed with Percy, made her want to fuck again.

She had been looking for him for so long that she missed him. Both the love part and the sex part.

When she looked at Jason again, she felt a huge urge for him.

Annabeth shook her head. She did not even know him well. He did not even know if he was a spy or was planning to betray his friends to some enemy of the gods.

And by mythology and past experiences, she knows that they had many.

But by accident or on purpose, she looked at him again.

His body was slender and strong, and he was available to her.

Her eyes traveled over his body until she saw a bulge in his underwear. Something big and hard.

Annabeth licked her lips. It had been almost two months since he had seen one of those.

Looking around, even at the door, she realized that she was alone.

Wishing this much, she went to the door and closed it.

Walking up to him, she moved closer to his erection and watched her more closely. It was big and pulsing.

Carefully, she pulled the underwear off his cock, releasing it.

She was surprised to find the big, hard member swinging free, pointing manly upward.

Annabeth took the member carefully to test its consistency. It was hard indeed, with obvious veins and throbbing with his breath.

Licking her lips, she began to lick it.

She missed the taste. It was wonderful to feel a hard cock in her mouth again. That penis reminded her of Percy's, and she thought suddenly that the resemblance was because Zeus and Poseidon were brothers.

Licking slowly, she slowly swallowed more and more into her mouth, going up and down.

Slowly, she managed to swallow everything, touching her throat.

His blowjob soon got longer and wet. She looked at Jason, who was still asleep, and stared into his face, waiting to see if he wakes up or not.

For now, he was asleep.

Annabeth kept sucking, remembering when she did this to Percy. He seemed to be sleeping, just to get her head by surprise and quicken the pace, saying that she had been awake since she had entered Cabin 3 and waited to see what she was going to do.

Annabeth, liking this, sucked it all the way up to him pouring that hot cum down her throat.

She sucked in, wetting her limb with her saliva, moaning a little.

Jason had an interesting taste. It was wet and cold, like ice water.

She kept the pace slow as she did not want to wake him.

She wanted to touch his body, to feel his muscles, but she knew she could not.

She did not want to wake him. Not yet.

Out of nowhere, she felt her vagina wet slowly. She was clearly enjoying it, and wanted it to go on forever.

But he remembered what he was doing there, and hurried on.

She wanted him to come quick.

When she felt Jason was almost releasing it, Annabeth began to suck faster.

Finally, the climax happened. Annabeth's eyes widened as she felt Jason's semen fill her mouth.

As she swallowed, she tasted him. Very different from Percy, Charles, even from the Stoll Brothers. Jason's taste was cold, reminiscent of rain. She loved it as she swallowed.

After swallowing everything, she noticed Jason awakening slowly.

Quickly, she slipped his underwear back and hurried out of the cabin.

...

Outside, she took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

Blowjobing Jason was awesome. His semen tasted differently from Charles, from Travis or Connor, even from Butch. It was ... different and good. Almost like Percy's.

It must have been because of the divine parents, Zeus and Poseidon, she thought.

She did not even know why those needs always came up when she was around men, but it was too hot to avoid.

Taking time to relax her body, trying to control herself so as not to have sex with him, he decided to go back in.

This time, Jason was already dressed, watching some pictures.


	2. Chapter 2: A Request

Chapter 2: A Request

(After returning from the mission to rescue Hera, Jason called Annabeth to his Cabin, saying that he knows what she did, and that he wanted full service)

...

Annabeth pushed the door of Cabin 1, curious about what Jason wanted to talk to her.

Earlier, in camper training, Jason approached and asked if she could meet him at Zeus's Cabin to talk about "an important subject."

Thinking about the Roman Camp that he mentioned yesterday, she accepted.

After training, she went promptly to Cabin 1.

Inside, she found Jason staring at the statue of Zeus.

"Hi, Annabeth" he said, not turning around. "Can you close and lock the door, please?"

Annabeth did what she was told. She locked the door promptly.

After that, Jason just said:

"I know."

Annabeth looked confused.

"What?"

"Before the mission, before you found me here." Jason keeps staring at her. "I know what you did to me."

Annabeth's mind was growing tense now. Does he know of the blowjob she's done to him?

"I do not know what..." Annabeth tried to say, but Jason cuts her off.

"You blew me. I felt it. I saw it."

Annabeth's eyes widened. She was caught by him doing it. She did not even know how to explain why she did it, but it was so good to feel his semen in her mouth.

Stammering, she apologized for this, saying that she acted on impulse, and that she would never happen again and asking him not to tell anyone. The words seemed to jump randomly from her mouth.

Jason just laughed.

"Please, calm down. I will not give you away, or blackmail you. I want you... to do it again."

Annabeth was surprised at Jason's request.

"What?"

"I noticed when you did, from the moment you took off my underwear" he explained, and Annabeth remembered. It was the first thing she did. "I was going to wake you up and tell you to stop, but... when I felt your lips wrap around my cock... I felt great. Your mouth is so good, it's almost like you've done it before."

"Yeah... almost." Annabeth was not going to say she'd done this before with others Demigods.

"Anyway, during the mission I've been waiting for it. Another... chance with you."

Annabeth realized that Jason wanted her to do another blowjob on him, and who knows anything beyond that?

She wanted to say no, but her body began to heat up with the thought. She remembered the taste of his semen and missed it. This was a good opportunity to taste his juice again.

"So you want me to suck your dick again?" Annabeth asked, now more self-assured.

Jason nodded.

Annabeth was being overwhelmed by her horny again, and she knew how it would end - just as with Charles, Travis, Connor, and more recently, Tyson. It was almost like a strong impulse that compelled her to have sex. Controlling her until she felt whole and satisfied again.

And she liked it too much. Even sometimes thinking about it for too long.

With the heat overcoming her, Annabeth approached him, coming face to face with him. Jason just stared into her gray eyes with a smirk.

"Just a blowjob?" she asked.

Jason felt his heart beat faster, and Annabeth noticed his penis growing in his pants.

"If you want..." he started.

"If you want full sex... just tell me" she said, in his ear, running her hands over his back in a tight hug.

Annabeth felt Jason hugging her too, his hands trailing behind her back to her ass. When he holds her butt, he said:

"Annabeth Chase, have sex with me now."

Annabeth smiled. The horny won. She put her hands under his shirt.

"And we're going to have sex dressed?"

Jason smirked, then the two of them began to kiss. Their tongues began to intertwine, saliva began to dominate their mouths as their lips danced against each other.

Jason, making it clear what he wanted to, walked away from her and took off his shirt.

He had an impressive physique. His abdomen was drawn and defined. His chest felt like two rocks. His shoulders and biceps were impressive.

Annabeth then removed her own camp shirt, revealing a large gray bikini. She took it out in the next second.

Jason stared at her breasts, swaying with freedom.

Annabeth took her breasts.

"Like them?" she asked, shaking them slowly.

Jason nodded, hypnotized.

"They're huge ... I loved them."

Her hands traveled to her own pants, slowly lowering it. She turned and pointed her ass at him as she reached her feet. Jason saw those two white watermelons covered in gray panties.

"Are you wet?" he asked, noticing a spot on her pussy.

"You leave me like this" she said, tossing her pants aside. "Since I've sucked you... I feel a fiery urge for you. So let's not waste time! Take off your clothes and fuck me now!"

Jason grabbed his pants around his waist.

"You're the boss, sweetheart."

Soon the two stood naked against each other. When Jason threw his clothes on the floor, Annabeth grabbed him and kissed him deeply. Jason grabbed her ass while Annabeth took his penis hard.

The two staggered down the place, with Jason leaning against the statue of Zeus on his back.

Annabeth put a hand on his chest.

"I want to taste you again," she said, breathing slowly and hard.

"Against him?" asked Jason, looking at the statue of Zeus.

"He doesn't care" Annabeth said, kneeling down. "Or you would have killed us before."

Before he wondered whether she was joking or not, she began to suck.

Jason started to moan. He took her head and guided it with pleasure. He looked up as her hands traveled through his muscles.

He looked up into his father's face, still wielding his menacing bolt, and wondered if he had done several naughty things in Ancient Rome.

"I mean, Ancient Greece.", he thought.

His thoughts soon traveled to Piper. The Daughter of Aphrodite who liked him. After the adventure for Hera, the two began to be closer to each other.

Also, after the things they did from one place to another ... She had a great reason to like him.

His mind was soon alerted by a climax coming.

"Annabeth! I'm going to cum!"

Annabeth stopped sucking and started to run her hand through his erection.

"Come on my face! I want to feel your hot semen on my face!"

She continued to masturbate him until Jason moaned with pleasure, and the rash of semen covered her face.

Jason was breathing in pleasure.

"You're good at it." He says. "Not like Piper, but you're good at it."

The answer caught Annabeth by surprise.

"Piper? Aphrodite's daughter?"

"There's another?"

"So you two fucked?"

Jason just grinned, then walked to his bed and layed on it.

"You know, your blowjob was so good... I think I need more pleasure to remember more..."

Annabeth realized what he wanted.

Full sex.

So he was the son of Zeus, just as Percy was the son of Poseidon.

They were both so strong that they could go two, even three times in a row.

Annabeth got up and walked over to him.

"Are you and Piper dating?"

"Who knows. Does it matter?

Annabeth did not answer. Just touched his cock.

"If you want me to continue, you'll respond."

She was massaging slowly, teasing Jason a little more.

Jason moaned and replied,

"Yes we are. Since two days ago."

"And you already got into her pussy?"

"I think I need sex to remember."

Annabeth accepted the joke. She pushed his cock into her vagina, feeling that large cock penetrating her slowly.

Jason then shoved the rest all by himself by lifting his pelvis quickly and hard. Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise, and she forced herself not to scream full aloud.

"Jason!" she exclaimed.

"Liked it?"

Then he started to go in and out. Annabeth started to moan, filling Cabin 1 with moans of pleasure. She hoped the place would be sound proof, or that the thunder that appeared sometimes to cover the wild sounds she was making.

"C'mon! Follow my pace!"

Annabeth then started jumping alone. She was jumping hard, her breasts swaying with movement. Jason took her breasts and slowly began to lick her nipples.

He was another level. He was not like the other Demigods she'd ever had sex with. He was more experienced and wild.

In the back of her mind, she wondered if he had sex with other people in the other camp.

But she didn't wanted to think about it now.

She was too busy feeling pleasure from his strong member.

Jason then kissed Annabeth willingly, and she hugged him tightly. Jason wrapped his arms around her waist.

The sex was good and wild. Jason layed down again and Annabeth grabbed his blankets, squeezing them hard.

Jason just put his hands behind his head, watching Annabeth act like a hot sex addict she showed herself to be.

Annabeth felt her climax coming fast. It was a growing, good feeling she wanted to feel again.

"Jason! I'm coming to an end!"

"Let's go together! In three!"

Annabeth counted to three with Jason, and she felt his hot semen penetrating her vagina, feeling the jet coming up to her ovary.

As the climax overpowered her, she layed on top of Jason, feeling the semen spill out of her vagina, cold and liquid, dripping on Jason's bed.

Annabeth just stays there, overcome by pleasure, as Jason caressed her head slowly.

...

Minutes later, they were getting dressed.

The sex was good, but she had other activities to do, and she had to go now.

She did not even know what time it was, but she had a sense of urgency throbbing in her mind.

Before Annabeth left the Cabin, she heard Jason calling her again. She enjoyed hearing his voice again, even after sex.

She turned, seeing Jason taking off his shirt again and throw it on the floor again. Annabeth was really enjoying his body.

"It's still early. You want to go again?"

Annabeth almost opens the door after unlocking ir, ready to pull it off and leave. She had important things to do, but her body was betraying her common sense. She wanted to have sex with Jason again. Even he dating Piper, he did not mind fucking her.

Deep down, Annabeth thought it was the same with Percy. Even though she was his girlfriend, he loved having sex with other demigods. It was such a good, therapeutic feeling she could not shake off.

She turned and saw Jason pressing his penis against his pants, struggling to leave.

Moistening her lips, she turned away from the door and kissed Jason voraciously.

As they removed their clothes, Annabeth shoved Jason into the bed and massaged his cock as she licked his nipples, six pack and chest in a confused trail.

"Ten minutes," she said.

"All the time I need" he said, his voice full of lust.

The next moment, she inserted his cock into her vagina, moaning with pleasure as she jumped.

...

On the outside, someone watches Annabeth and Jason fucking through the door ajar.


	3. Chapter 3: Boyfriend - Girlfriend Time

Chapter 3: Boyfriend/Girlfriend Time

(Bored, Jason returned to his hut and found Piper, his new girlfriend, lying in his bed, wanting to have sex with him)

...

Jason was enjoying Camp Half-Blood.

As the days went by, his memories were restored over time. He remembered his friends, from his life at Camp Jupiter.

Finally, that sense of uncertain, of confusion, of being lost, it's finally gone.

In time, he remembered Reyna, Hazel, Gwendolyn, Dakota, Bobby. His friends of Camp Jupiter, where Percy is probably there now.

And, since Hera switched him and Percy to their camps, things got better for him.

Not that he is enjoying this situation, but that things he thought to be lost forever it's finally resolved.

He found his missing sister, Thalia, who he thought was dead for several years. He got a girlfriend, Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite, who is a wonderful (and hot) person. It's surprising to find a hot and sensual person being so down-to-earth like her.

Everything was perfect.

As he walked through Camp, he remembered seeing Piper for the first time, on that bus from the Wildlife School at Grand Canyon, when Dylan, that asshole, in his cloud form, tried to kill not just him, but Piper, Leo and Coach Hedge as well. Then Annabeth and Butch came to the rescue and took them to Camp Half-Blood (although that force landing were scary, the rest of the day was interesting).

After that, everything changed from strange and dangerous to better, but also dangerous.

For a Demigod, that's completely usual.

Not just for him, but for Piper and Leo. They met new half-siblings, as they became head counselor of their Cabins.

Jason also became Head Counselor for Cabin 1 - after all, he was the only son of Zeus out there.

Just like Thalia, who was Zeus's only daughter out there.

At least he thought that.

Knowing the myths, he doubt that his father would settle down after the fabled pact of the big three was broken last summer (stories of Percy were really famous around there). He will probably fill his Camp Cabin after the trouble with Gaea is over.

As he moved closer and closer to his Cabin, he realized the door was almost open.

Strange, he thought. I didn't left it open.

Jason came in and had a surprise.

He found Piper McLean lying on his bed, looking at the huge statue of Zeus in the middle of the cabin.

She was wearing her Camp Half Blood gear: orange shirt with a pegasus flying in it, tight jeans and faded sneakers. Her hair was a messy and she wore no makeup - as he liked.

Jason closed the door behind him. Piper realized that.

"Hi, Jason" she said, standing up. "I was expecting you."

Jason came up to her and kissed her.

"Hello gorgeous girlfriend."

Piper looked at the statue.

"I completed my duties for today. Then, with nothing to do, I've decided to pass here to see you. How are things for you here?"

"Being normal as a demigod's life could be" Jason answered. "Talking with Chiron about the other camp and this one, and I noticed a lot of differences from here to there. Here things are smoother than Camp Jupiter."

Piper almost laughed.

"Really? You think wandering in the woods full of monsters, climbing a volcano, fighting with actual swords at the arena and flying with winged horses as 'smoother'?"

Jason smiled softly bu that.

"Well, let's just say that the Romans don't have the fun this Camp have. So, how's your father?"

She then told about her father, who was starring in a movie, and she asked him about Thalia.

Jason said he had no contact with her, only that she was probably with the other Hunters now.

"Yeah, I remember them. She asked me about joining them. I declined after we got back here. Be without you forever? Never!"

"Same answer here."

After the chat, silence.

Jason looked at her and asked,

"So…?"

"So..." Piper repeated. "Is there anything important to do?"

Jason shook his head.

"Nothing. Because?"

"Oh, for nothing" she said, her hand going to scratch her belly. She raised her shirt discreetly and scratched an area near her breasts. Her belly was thin and slender, light-brown, with a navel inside.

Jason saw her bare belly, and thought about how thin and beautiful she was.

She, being the daughter of Aphrodite, Olympus' top-model, found that genetic, and extremely sensual.

"Not at all" she said. "What a coincidence... I have nothing to do now..."

Jason, looking into her eyes, found what she wanted.

The same what they did last week in Hera's quest.

It was so wild and amazing, it was spectacular to him.

Now, she wanted that again.

Jason then began:

"Huf, how hot it is today, don't you think."

Piper nodded.

"Yes... It's unbearable."

"That's right... I'm going to get rid of it," said Jason, who grabbed his shirt and tossed it to the floor.

Piper moistened her lips at the sight of her boyfriend's body. He was caucasian and strong, with the lines of his chest, six-packs, and well-designed arms. Piper stared at those muscles for too long.

"Me too," Piper said, taking her shirt and tossing it close to Jason's.

Piper was wearing a black bra, which covered her huge breasts. Her belly is thin and beautiful, like those in model magazines.

Jason, wanting to get to the point, went to his bed and grabbed Piper by the waist.

"Ready, daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Certainly, son of Zeus.

The two of them began to kiss intensely.

Jason really knew how to kiss and touch. Piper knew this during their mission. Whether or not this confirmed her about her other life, Piper did not care.

She loved that fire, and she wanted it now.

Piper dragged Jason to bed, where she lay with him on top.

The two continued the kiss, with Jason touching her butt through his pants.

Piper, in answer, slipped a hand into his waist and took the hard cock, which was stuck.

"You want to free the giant?" Piper asked with her obvious charm.

She have that power to make everyone obey her with her persuasive voice. Jason thought that she didn't needed that to make him took off his pants.

He would do that for free.

Jason then opened his pants and exposed his cock to her, which was big and hard and pulsing with lust.

Piper watched it hypnotized. She loved that cock since the first time.

"Wow... how big and sexy..." she said.

"Still big and missing your vagina" Jason said.

Piper, licking her lips, began to suck.

Jason groaned as Piper blew him off. She was good at it. Her mouth is so soft and wet, and the sucking sounds she was making showed her obvious horny for him even further.

Piper followed her rhythm, sucking it up as her hands played with her breasts. She moaned with pleasure.

Jason then took her head off his erection and kissed her intensely.

Then he took off his pants, throwing them on the floor.

"You're really naughty, are you?" Piper grinned, smiling.

"Close to a fiery model like you, who aren't?"

Piper then took off her own pants and panties, getting completely naked on his bed.

"Want more of him?" Jason offered his cock.

Piper licked her lips, and continued to suck.

Jason lay on the bed, with Piper following, and watched Aphrodite's daughter sucking his cock with intensity.

He was enjoying both the sensation he enjoyed in her mouth and the incoming wave of pleasure he sensed it was coming.

Without warning, he cummed inside her mouth. A huge load of semen filled her whole mouth.

Piper, surprised, swallowed everything, even a little choked.

Piper pulled her head from his penis and swallowed the little sperm that remained on her chin.

"Naughty boy. Loading everything without warning." She said, showing lust in her voice.

"Just to see what face you were going to do" Jason said. "It was amazing."

Piper smiled thinly and lay down.

"Now it's your turn. Make me moan, you naughty thunder."

Jason, understanding the message, touched his cock around her vagina and teased, touching his head on the sides.

Piper was staring at him, pleading for his luscious cock inside her. She wanted that really bad.

"Stop teasing me and go!" She demanded.

Jason, with a cheeky face, penetrated completely inside her.

Piper's eyes widened, clearly liking what he's doing.

Soon he began the rhythm, going in and out in the pace that she loved.

Piper's legs were open in a V position. Jason took one of his legs with one hand.

Piper was moaning, lying on the bed while looking at the ceeling.

Jason kept coming in while he held one of her legs.

Piper was tightening the blankets, her eyes on him, moaning non-stop.

Jason kept pounding on, the obvious sound of hitting flesh filling the room with a few thunderstorms.

"Your father would be proud" Piper moaned, looking at the statue of Zeus, who was staring at them from above. "Like father, like son, you horny model!"

"It must be in the blood" Jason said. "Your mother is not so straightforward, either."

"I know," Piper groaned. "Affairs everywhere in Ancient Greece... to this day... she really is a bitch."

"Just as my father is a man whore" Jason said.

Piper lifted her body and reached Jason, kissing him intensely.

Jason, kissing Piper, continued to penetrate her vagina intensely. He was so fond of that feeling that he felt another rash coming.

"Piper," he said, breaking the kiss. "I'm going to cum!"

"In my mouth!" Piper moaned. "I want to taste you again!"

Jason left Piper's vagina, who took his cock and began to suck.

It was not long before he climaxed in her mouth.

Piper let semen fall on her breasts and face, breathing slowly as her lust settled down.

She then took what was left with her fingers and sucked it all, cleaning herself from his loads.

Jason, exhausted, threw himself on the bed, breathing and staring at the high ceiling.

"That... was... wild" Jason said.

Piper joined him, her face and vagina wet with saliva and fresh semen.

"I love having sex with you" she said. "You're the best boyfriend in the world."

"And you're the best girlfriend in the world" he said.

The two kissed again, and Piper realized that Jason was getting hard again.

"Another one?" she asked.

Jason smirked.

"Advantages of being a son of Zeus. Never being too tired of sex."

Piper, obviously happy, prepared to have sex with him again.

Suddenly, Jason heard someone knocking on the door.

The beats were strong and nervous and fast.

Obviously something is going on.

Immediately, the two dressed quickly and Jason opened the door.

It was Leo, and from his face it seemed urgent.

"Jason, Piper, please come with me" he said, with his hands moving everywhere. "I think this camp will explode soon."


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge Plan

Chapter 4: Revenge Plan

(After saving the camp from a near-explosion, Jason was approached by Piper's half sister Drew Tanaka, who wanted something secret with him.)

...

That night was crazy.

Not only did Jason, Piper, and Leo prevented an explosion at the camp and kicked out some drunken nymphs out of the camp, but the party after that was crazy.

As soon as it was over, after the party, Piper went to sleep and Leo went to see if the systems he mentioned (and Jason didn't understand) were still working.

Jason, having nothing to do, decided to go to his Cabin.

When he saw the building in the distance, he saw that there was a person standing in the doorway.

Curious, he approached the building.

As he walked, Jason realized that the person standing there had oriental features and a lot of makeup.

It was Drew Tanaka. Step-sister of his girlfriend. Another daughter of Aphrodite.

"Drew" said Jason. "How long time passed."

It's been almost a month since they saw each other.

Drew approached him.

"Hi Jason" she said, admiring him with her eyes. "I was waiting for you."

When she was close to Jason, he said:

"Waiting for me?"

Drew put a finger on his shoulder.

"I knew you had a fight just now. About crazy nymphs."

Jason nodded.

"Yes. It was intense. Glad it's over."

Drew put both hands on his shoulders.

"Can I ... relax you?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. It was obvious what she wanted.

"Do you think you'll have sex with me? I'm dating Piper now."

Drew, instead of being offended, smirked.

"Piper? That girl who got me the title of head counselor? Well, she's not here now. And it's just the two of us. What do you think?"

Jason might have amnesia, but he wasn't a fool.

Jason knew Piper had taken Drew's title after the mission to rescue Hera, and since then she had been planning to make change.

That's what Piper's been saying. Now, he knows what plan it is.

And by the way, the revenge plan was to have sex with Piper's boyfriend.

In other words, Jason.

The thought of it excited him in a new way. He felt his cock harden in his pants.

But he could still resist that hot demigoddess before him.

"And how will you convince me to have sex with you?"

"How about two reasons?" asked Drew, who immediately lifted her camp shirt.

Drew was skinny, with that model belly that Jason liked. But his attention was on her breasts. They were big and round - as if big boobs were genetic in all Aphrodite's daughters - and soon Jason realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

If it isn't, then it must be without panties too, he thought, slowly surrendering to his hard-on.

Drew shook her breasts at him.

"What's up? Convinced?"

Glancing around, making sure no one was spying, he gave the answer she wanted.

He kissed her.

Drew soon hugged him, moaning as Jason's tongue invaded her mouth. She moaned in approval.

Jason felt her nipples harden as he kissed Drew. She was really horny.

As soon the kiss broke, she said:

"We'd better get in. I want to eat you, not to be eaten."

Jason got it. The harpies would soon start flying around the camp, and they weren't good with demigods who break the rules.

Immediately, he took her hand and went to Cabin 1, determined what he was going to do.

...

As soon as he closed the door and locked it, Drew took off her shirt and threw it at him.

Jason, removing it out of his head, saw Drew taking off her pants and sneakers. He was right. She wasn't wearing panties, and she was determined to have sex with him.

"Hey, hot guy" she began. "Are you going to do me dressed?"

Jason, crazy for sex, decided to play with her a little.

Slowly, he took his shirt by the waist, and slowly took it off.

Drew liked to see his six packs, his strong chest and the muscles of Jason's naked arms, he took off his shirt slowly and threw at her.

Drew picked it up and sniffed deeply.

"Oh, smells delicious."

"Do you know what's hot?" Jason asked, pressing his erection through his jeans, drawing the size for her.

Drew licked his lips excitedly.

"Yes. I do."

"So..." He opened a button, very slowly, just to tease her. "Do you want it?"

"Very!"

"Relax and wait..." He flexed his arms at her.

Drew was enjoying the tease. Jason might be a good-natured, obedient boy, but he had a perverse and horny side, and she was loving it badly.

Jason unzipped and lowered his pants to his heels. Then he took off his sneakers, only wearing underwear before her.

"This striptease is awesome!" said Drew.

Jason, approaching her, took her chin and kissed her.

Drew ran her hands over Jason's body willingly. He was everything her sisters said: strong, hot and horny. No wonder Piper was happy about the relationship.

Jason ran his hands over Drew's body, massaging her breasts and ass with his strong grip. She liked being touched like that.

Her hands went to his underwear, which she immediately took off his erect penis.

Drew took it with her left hand. It was so strong and hard.

"Hurrying up, don't you?" asked Jason.

"You're so delicious that I didn't hold back."

Jason liked to hear that.

Drew saw Jason's bed there, and, by his underwear, pulled him there.

When they arrived, she knelt down and began to suck his cock.

The blowjob was awesome. Drew knew how to suck and massage with her tongue. Jason wondered if she'd done this before, but didn't want her to stop.

Jason took her head and quickened the pace. Drew moaned at that, liking his boldness.

Drew touched her breast and pussy as she sucked his cock. Her nipple was hard and her pussy was wet. She moaned.

Then Drew got up and positioned doggystyle on the bed, pointing her ass at him.

Jason, just to tease, began to suck her vagina.

Drew liked that. His tongue felt elastic with the depth he reached. He obviously trained this with Piper.

Drew liked to think of Piper, especially what she was doing with Jason.

Becoming a lover of her boyfriend was the perfect plan. She always bragged about dating Jason every time she heard her voice.

Now I fuck him too, Drew thought. You're not the only one now, is it, Piper?

Looking at Jason, she saw that he stopped sucking her pussy and touched his cock to her ass

Drew smiled at that.

Soon he penetrated her.

Drew almost screamed with pleasure. She wondered if she could scream there - since there was thunder in this place - but chose not to risk it.

Jason began to accelerate so much that he heard the sound of bodies hitting the room. Her need to moan increased.

Jason approached her ear. She felt hi breath very closely.

"Liking it?"

"Loving it!" Drew moaned. "You are so hot! Yes! Fuck! This cock is delicious!"

"You are a slutty bitch! How haven't I fucked you before?"

Drew moaned more, slowly breaking free.

"You're probably was a virgin back then.

Jason began to lick her neck. Drew liked that.

He licked her ear as he felt her breasts, swaying with the tugs, with his hands.

She moaned more as Jason touched her like that.

Then he rose, and began to penetrate harder. Drew moaned more at that.

"This is so good! YES! Fucking hot! Go, you tasty hunk! Pound hard!"

Jason stopped pounding, then turned Drew to him, and Jason penetrated again.

Now, looking at him, seeing Jason from the front, his blue eyes, his blond hair, his porn actor physique, were too good for her. So much so that she felt the climax coming.

Jason was loving it. Drew was hot and sensual. Her big breasts swayed with sex. Her belly was thin and slender, her eyes colored - like Piper's - were piercing, and their hair spread across the sheet were a wonderous sight.

"Jason! I will come!"

Jason also felt the climax coming. He approached her and kissed her with his tongue.

"Me too! Ready?"

Drew kissed him again. Meaning yes.

Soon, the two came together.

Drew and Jason moaned relaxed as they felt their fluids filling Drew's vagina. It was so much that a little spread on the bed.

They both breathed slowly. Drew was incredibly happy. Fucking Jason was the best tactic she ever planned. It was so wild and perverted that she instantly became addicted to him.

Looking at him, he saw that Jason was breathing, tired of the sex they had.

"It was amazing" Drew said.

"Totally" said Jason. "You and Piper… are two fucking models. I think showing up at this camp was the best thing of my life."

Drew, looking at him, felt her body begging for more sex.

"You know, Jason. The night is still young… Want to go again?"

Seeing Jason's erection grow was the answer she wanted.

Immediately, Jason kissed her.

The night was going to be good.

...

At the next morning, Jason woke up slowly.

Glancing around, he saw his scattered clothes, himself naked under the blankets, and Drew Tanaka naked near him.

Soon the memories of last night came to mind.

He and Drew had sex yesterday.

It was one of the most amazing fucks he's ever made. She was so horny and wild that he wanted one more.

But then he changed his mind, thinking that Piper might show up at any moment. With them having a sexual relationship, that could be anytime.

But before waking Drew, he heard a knock on the door. It made Drew wake up.

When she laid eyes on Jason, she smiled slowly.

"Good morning, handsome" she said.

More knockings. Drew looked at the direction.

"Jason? You woke up?" it was Piper's voice.

Jason was about to scream something, but Drew began to massage his cock.

"Tell her you won't leave" Drew whispered, licking the head of his cock. "Say you want to sleep more."

Jason, taking a deep breath, was trying to organize his thoughts.

Piper was out there, but his half sister was in his bed, about to blow him. He soon felt her mouth wrap around his cock.

"Jason? Are you sleeping?"

Jason felt a strange surge of pleasure through his body. Listening to his girlfriend calling while his sister gave him a blowjob was sensational. So much that he said nothing.

Drew stared at him as she sucked his cock.

"Jason?" Piper called again. "Well, he must be sleeping…"

And then they heard nothing more.

Drew slowly stopped sucking Jason's cock and ran to the door, peering out.

"Clean area" she said, coming back. "By the clothes, must have gone to the beach."

Jason, already dominated by horny, got up and grabbed Drew's ass in a hug.

"Since she's gone, do you want to repeat it again?"

Drew stared at him, impressed.

"Jason Grace, do you want to fuck me again?"

In response, Jason kissed her again.

Drew hugged him, running his hands over his back as they staggered back to bed.

The morning was going to be good. Drew even got breakfast ready.

...

Somewhere in Camp Half-Blood, a person, in the middle of several monitors, showing several activities around Camp, watches Drew having sex with Jason.

"Again?" the person said, happy. "Jason, you man-whore. Not only Piper and Annabeth, but Drew too... What a leaper".

Then the person stops watching and acesses a video folder.

There, the person have videos of Jason having sex with Annabeth and Piper.

Now, he have video of Jason and Drew as well.


	5. Chapter 5: Being a Voyer

Chapter 5: Being a Voyer

(Annabeth, wanting sex, went looking for Jason, and found him and Drew in the woods, and that made Annabeth spy on both of them)

...

Drew Tanaka. Better known as the "hot daughter of Aphrodite", had her eye on Jason.

She kept thinking of him. Since she took revenge on Piper for "stealing" her post of chief counselor by fucking her boyfriend in his Cabin, Drew kept thinking of him.

From time to time – when Piper wasn't around – Drew watched Jason training from a distance. Every once in a while, he would do it without his shirt on — something that drove Drew crazy horny.

He's been doing this every now and then, and looking in the direction Drew was headed, he winked at her.

Drew was thrilled with it. He knew he was being spied on by her.

Completely decided, she approached him in the completely empty arena and said:

"Hi, delicious."

Jason looked at her. The camp's orange shirt was stuck on his sweaty chest, drawing his body very well.

"Hey, Drew" he said. "Something new?"

Drew looked around and said it in his face.

"Forest. Today. At six. Near the creek." She went to his ear. "Make me come hard".

Jason smiled at that. He understood that.

"Combined, hottie" He licked her neck. "I'll make you wet your whole body."

Jason then left.

Satisfied that she had that demigod son of Zeus by the hook again, she left, unable to wait for the sun to set to fuck that blond hunk again.

...

It was 5:30 pm, and Annabeth was in the mood.

She wanted sex now more than ever now.

Ever since she learned that there was a Roman camp on the other side of the country, and that Percy was there, Annabeth was completely euphoric with joy.

She was closer to seeing her boyfriend. To be with him, to kiss him…

To push him into a bed, to shove that hard meat pole into her again, to jump in pleasure as he scratches her body.

It made her wet by just thinking about it.

Annabeth missed someone penetrating her, and wanted it now.

But she didn't got anyone.

Tyson was not at Camp. Charles was on a date with Silena. The Stoll brothers have disappeared. Jake was unavailable. Fletcher was out.

That is; no one left.

But, she then saw Jason walking out from the dining hall, from Zeus's lonely table. She was in a stronger mood now.

Since Hera's rescue, the two have turned to sex after she sucked his cock before the search. Then after he returned from the quest, they both fucked like crazy in that stormy cabin, and he said he wanted more soon.

This waiting ends now, she thought, getting up from her cabin table, holding her plate and walking to the sacrificial pyre.

She offered her food in sacrifice to Athena shortly after Jason had done the same for Zeus – or Jupiter. Whatever. And she started following him into the woods, a little far behing.

You naughty boy, huh, Annabeth thought, figuring he wanted wild sex in the woods.

Annabeth was trying to follow him, but Jason used his winds to fly ahead.

HEY! Not fair! She protested in thought.

Annabeth then began to accelerate her steps.

Jason found the river Drew mentioned. And Drew herself waiting there.

Her clothes were scattered, leaving her in thin black panties, buried in her ass, and no bra. Her breasts were big and freed.

Drew turned, seeing that blond demigod she liked so much.

"On time, huh" she said, smiling.

"Almost late. I had to outwit Piper." He put his hands on his shirt where she liked it. "And now I'm here with her half-sister. Ready?"

Drew took off his panties and threw it at him. The panties hit his chest like nothing.

Jason, understanding, took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Drew drooled with lust as she saw his muscular body before her.

Smiling, she walked and hugged him, kissing him hard.

Jason hugged her naked body, letting her engulf him with the growing boner trembling inside his pants.

...

Annabeth gave up looking.

Jason really disappeared into the woods. She didn't know where to look anymore.

She was about to leave when she heard strange noises coming from near the creek.

Curious, she went to see it, fearing it was some hidden monster ready to attack her.

In that Camp, anything was possible.

She followed the sounds slowly, trying not to be noticed, and went inside the bushes, where the sounds were being emitted.

She reached down and opened the leaves, and what she saw surprised her.

Annabeth saw Jason, shirtless and in his underwear and pants around his feet, fucking Drew, the bitch of Aphrodite's Cabin. She was completely naked and wet with desire. She was moaning as Jason slipped inside her pussy.

Annabeth kind of liked what she saw, always admired Jason from a distance. After they had sex, she wanted more and more with the son of Zeus.

Jason reminded her of Percy at sex - probably because their parents were brothers. To her, he beat the other demigods who fucked her in round 1 in pleasure.

This was probably inherited from Zeus. That man-whore king of the gods.

Now, seeing him fucking another girl… it aroused something else inside her. Something she didn't even know she had.

A feeling of voyeurism.

Annabeth started to feel her pussy getting wet, she wanted to stop it now and fuck him on her own, kick Drew out and make her watch fucking that blond demigod in her place, but her new desires overcame that plan.

Her hand went by itself to her vagina, massaging through her pants as her panties got wetter.

She heard them both moaning – since they thought the forest was empty – and the names they used: hunk, bitch, whore, pervert, sexy, made Annabeth hornier.

She dared to look again.

"Go! YES! Get deeper!"

Jason got harder. Their bodies pounding together was an addictive sound. Jason, holding her waist, pounding harder and faster.

Drew, with an "ahegao" face – Annabeth saw hentais from time to time – kept begging for more.

"Am I better than Piper?" she asked, her tongue then got out while she moaned.

Annabeth wanted to hear too. That was being sexually good.

"Piper is hot, but you're more perverted than her!" moaned Jason.

Annabeth licked her lips.

I'll beat you to it, Drew, Annabeth thought. I'll fuck him better than you.

Annabeth unzipped her pants, lowering that and her panties, and thrust two fingers inside while she saw Jason getting into Drew mercilessly. She hugged him from behind and tongue-kissed him.

Annabeth licked her own lips watching that.

Jason stared at the night sky. Drew then bends down while Jason held her wrists. Annabeth admired his muscular body. It was obvious that he valued training more than anything.

Sex training, Annabeth thought, her tongue sticking out, dominated by pleasure. He must have a collection of lovers at Camp Jupiter as well. You fucking hot pervert!

Drew lifted her torso, catching Jason's face as he jumped on his cock. They kissed as Jason felt Drew's huge breasts by hands. Annabeth liked to see that.

The kiss broke, Drew moaned more like that.

"I'll come!" Said Jason.

"Hang on! Cum in my mouth!" Said Drew. "I really want to taste your milk again!"

Again? Annabeth thought, surprised. Jason, you dog... horny bastard!

Jason pulled his cock from her pussy and Drew bent down. Annabeth was impressed by the size of his penis; about six inches. It was like a bazooka.

She was constantly impressed by his size. That bazooka was insider her before.

Drew began to suck, and Jason took her head and set it to the pacing he liked. Fast and strong. Drew made choking sounds as Jason moaned with pleasure. Annabeth watched his strong chest for a while, and licked her lips. She got addicted by his body.

After two minutes with Drew sucking, making choking sounds, he said:

"Here it goes!"

Drew moaned as his semen invaded her throat, it was so much that a little leaked out.

When she took her mouth off his cock, a bridge of fresh semen formed between his mouth and his cock.

Drew sucked it all without hesitation.

Annabeth reached her climax soon after. Her fingers got wet fast.

When Drew sucked the last drop, she got up and said:

"It was delicious, sensual hunk." She took her panties and put them on again.

"All for a hot bitch like you" Jason said as he put his underwear and pants back on. He closed it.

"When can we do it again?" She asked.

Jason put his orange shirt back on.

"Well, my appointments are obvious, and Piper has things to do for Camp as counselor..."

Drew hated being remembered by that. Annabeth knew why.

Piper, by Drew's words, "stole" the title from her.

And now she is fucking Jason… Nice revenge plan, bitch. Annabeth thought, smiling by it.

"…and the door will be unlocked." Jason finished. "So, just knock, and I'll knock your pussy all night."

Drew smiled by this, then kissed Jason hard.

"I accept at eight today after dinner. Be in your underwear waiting for me."

Jason grinned, then they walked out into the woods. Drew gone to one direction, Jason went to another.

Annabeth came out of her hiding place, she was horny, and was going to finish it with him one way or another.

She went out from the woods too.

...

The next day, at dusk, Annabeth was in the arena, waiting for a certain person to appear. She had just finished training, was sweaty and tired, and it lit her fire even more.

Suddenly, Jason appeared walking past her, running to the arena to train.

Annabeth said:

"I know what you did."

Jason turned around, spotting her.

"And what did I done?"

"You. Drew. In the woods "she said, separately. "Sound familiar?"

Jason realized what she was implying.

"You spied on me?"

"I can't help it. You are a hunk for the eyes."

Jason approached her, then put his arm around her. Too close.

"And what the Athena Hottie will do?"

"Me? Nothing "she said, moving closer, placing a hand on his chest, above the pegasus of his orange shirt. She could fell his heart beating in his strong chest. "But what can Piper do when she finds out her boyfriend fucked her deadly enemy, also her half-sister?"

Jason soon got what Annabeth wanted.

"When?"

"When can you silence me with sex?" she asked, rhetorically. "Today in your cabin." She spoke in his ear. "I'll make you addicted with my pussy more than Drew ever could."

"Combined" he said, then tights his hug around her waist. "Taste me now" he said, kissing her with his tongue.

The kiss lasted a few seconds. Annabeth pushed him, licking her lips.

"A sample for the main dish later" Jason said, then entered in the arena.

Annabeth then went to the showers to take a shower, smiling with the combined sexual encounter they will have later.

...

In a distance, a person, hiding behind a tree, holding a cell phone in his hand, is looking at a picture he took now.

The person saw Jason and Annabeth kissing in the screen.

The person smiled, wondering what he was going to do with that.


	6. Chapter 6: Spying

Chapter 6: Spying

(Chris went to the Big House to talk to Chiron, but found the place empty and heard strange sounds coming from the second floor. As he checked, he came across Jason and Annabeth having sex, and a strange feeling made him watch.)

...

Jason was in the arena, working out while breathing hard.

After all, that particular day was very hot.

Jason was shirtless – as he always liked to stay while training - and he kept going attacking the training puppets with his sword.

Suddenly his cell phone vibrated. He put his sword down and picked it up, catching a message from Piper.

Jason. Fucking you was great. Shall we do this later?

Jason stared at the message, remembering the sex they had in his Cabin earlier.

Jake – who had gone there on Leo's orders, wanted his help for something at the building ship – almost caught the two of them having sex on his bed. If Piper hadn't hidden under his bed, narrowly escaping the act, Jake would bust them there.

Jason, managing to put on only his pants, went to him and understood the situation.

Later, Piper told him that she left after the two left, and wanted "compensation" for the interruption.

Jason gave the "compensation" she wanted all afternoon.

It was amazing.

Although that happened, their desire for pleasure was so high that they continued having sex until they came after Jason returned to his Cabin, then with Piper leaving her room almost immediately after swallowing his "hot juice". Piper's words.

The thought of it reminded him of Annabeth.

The same thing happened to them a day earlier in that same bed, and he couldn't explain where that sex drive came from.

He just knew he couldn't contain himself, and made it until the urge was over.

He really gave what she wanted last night, after dinner. The sex was so wild that, when Piper came and Anabeth left stealthly, Piper tookher place, and the night continued.

He really loved that.

Jason then came back to reality, about to take his sword again.

As he got up, he saw Annabeth, in her camp clothes, heading for the Big House.

Jason knew this was going to be nothing. The place was empty. Chiron said he needed to do something urgent and the place was empty.

Looking at Annabeth going there, mainly at her beautiful ass, a crazy idea ran through his head.

Determined, he dropped his sword and ran to the Big House.

...

Chris entered the Big House.

The training lasted little of what he liked. He was better at fighting than before, and he liked the evolution.

Clarisse, his girlfriend, was a good trainer – except for the black eyes and bruises she gave him last week. He is about to be healed from those.

But as she liked to say, "love pats didn't hurt."

Right. It didn't hurt HER!

Chris wanted to talk to Chiron about Percy, and how the searches were going. He, like everyone else, was worried about his status.

He went into his office and was surprised to find everything empty.

Chris looked around. Seymour, the living animal skin, said hello to him, grunting.

Chris waved at him as he walked around.

Chiron was nowhere.

With nothing to do there, he decided to leave.

Before Chris touched the door to leave, he heard a weird sound.

Coming from upstairs.

Curious, he stared at the stairs, wondering if he could climb it or not.

Could be a monster. It was not known. Camp Half-Blood is a place full of surprises.

But, he wasn't going to let anything dangerous loose there. It could be irresponsible of him to let a monster out.

Determined, he took his dagger from his pocket and climbed to the second floor.

As he climbed slowly – not wanting to make any noise –, he began to hear a strange sound.

Suckling sound.

What monster is this? He wondered.

Chris was about to find out. It was almost at the top of the stairs.

Ready for anything, he bent down and put an eye to the corridor.

And what he saw surprised him.

Chris was speechless.

At the end of the hallway, close the attic stairs, Chris saw Annabeth Chase and Jason, the new demigod, kissing and clinging at the end of the hallway.

Both were completely overpowered by it. They kissed, moaned, and sucked each other's mouths without fear.

Chris was impressed by this. Annabeth had a boyfriend, and here she was, kissing a shirtless demigod there.

Chris could not lie to himself.

He was enjoying seeing that.

Chris looked down at his pants and saw that his erection was hard, throbbing, tight in his jeans.

He saw Annabeth and Jason kissing again, and saw in time Jason taking Annabeth's shirt off and tossing it to the floor.

She was wearing a bra, which he quickly took off.

Chris was surprised by the size of her breasts. They were as big as a playboy model's breasts. He had seen Aphrodite girls bathing in the sea, and Annabeth could clearly be one of them.

Jason began to suck Annabeth's breasts, who grabbed his head as she was leaning against the wall.

Chris was impressed by this. Annabeth was moaning like the models he saw in videos – every now and then – shamelessly, and moaning louder and louder.

With the place empty, why hide the pleasure?

Chris felt his pants tight.

His cock was uncomfortable against his pants. He had to do it.

Unconcerned, he unzipped his pants and released his cock. It was hard and ready.

Seeing Jason sucking Annabeth's breasts as she scratched his bare back, Chris began massaging his cock, masturbating.

Chris started slowly, seeing them there until Annabeth took his head and kissed him. The sounds of pleasure were obvious, and Chris liked to hear that.

Chris quickened his masturbation, watching Annabeth pull Jason against the wall, then she went to his pants and saw her pulling it down.

Jason's cock came out of his underwear. Annabeth liked to see that in front of her.

Chris looked at his penis, then looked back at his own penis.

He saw no difference.

Suddenly Chris heard sucking sounds, as if someone were sucking a popsicle.

He then saw Annabeth giving Jason a blowjob.

Jason took her head and led the pace. He was moaning shamelessly.

Chris smirked as he watched this. It was like watching the footage of a porn movie. He was enjoying watching Annabeth like that, shamelessly sucking as she felt her breasts.

Jason moaned as the blowjob continued. He was enjoying this too much.

Chris was masturbating faster now. He felt the waves of pleasure overwhelming his entire body.

He was being careful not to moan aloud. He didn't want the two blond demigods to notice him there, ending the fun.

He was enjoying watching. He was glad to see her perverted side acting. He always saw her as a geeky girl, not an insatiable hottie for sex.

Jason said:

"I want to feel your vagina again!"

Annabeth stopped sucking, smiling, and stood up.

"Do you want sex, you pervert?" Chris liked to hear that. Annabeth never cursed. She really changed when she was having sex. "Want my pussy dominating your cock again?"

In response, Jason took her by the waist and pulled against the wall, and opened and lowered her pants, along with her panties.

Her vagina was in sight. Chris loved to see that.

Jason then began to suck on her pussy. Annabeth moaned.

Chris liked to hear that. She was really letting go of it. His tongue was doing a good job in that hot pussy.

Jason was sucking for a while. Chris masturbated slowly, wanting to enjoy it as much as possible.

"Jason!" groaned Annabeth. "Sex... Now..."

Jason stood up, smiling, and kissed her heatily.

Embracing her, he ran his hands over her sensual body, pressing her breasts as another hand went to her pussy.

Soon he took his penis and placed it against her vagina.

"Can I go?"

"Penetrate me hard!"

Jason entered. Annabeth moaned at that.

The sexual rhythm began. Chris was staring at that impressed.

The two were having sex there. And enjoyed seeing that.

Annabeth was leaning against the wall, being penetrated by Jason, who was doing the rhythm she clearly liked.

The sex looked good.

Chris then imagined himself in Jason's place, penetrating that hot blond model over and over. She squeezing him with a hug, staring at him with a naughty face, licking his mouth and kissing him with desire.

Everything she did to Jason wanted her to do to him.

Chris watched that. Annabeth hugged him and convinced him to switch places.

Jason stood against the wall, and Annabeth turned, being in front of him.

With her hot ass pointed at him, Jason grabbed and pulled her toward his cock.

Annabeth moaned again. Annabeth now made the rhythm, with Jason against the wall as Annabeth rose and fell on his cock.

Jason moaned. Annabeth moaned. Chris tried not to moan.

Suddenly Jason said:

"Cum in the pussy?"

"Yes!" groaned Annabeth. "I want a strong jet in my pussy!"

Chris liked to hear that.

Finally! I was going to let it all go.

Jason kept getting her pussy on his dick. He moaned like a porn actor. Naughty-faced Annabeth moaned in approval.

"Here it goes!"

Suddenly Chris let it all out. His jet went off beyond the stairs. Chris tried not to moan loudly.

Annabeth and Jason breathed a sigh of relief. The sex was apparently good, and his masturbation was a wonder.

Annabeth leaned against the opposite wall. Jason breathed a sigh of relief against the wall.

Chris soon saw that they were dressing and heading toward him.

With his stealth skills – being a son of Hermes – Chris managed to hide.

...

In Dionysus's office – still empty – Chris peered down the hall to the exit of the Big House.

Suddenly he heard a growl.

Glancing in the direction, he saw Seymour at his place, looking at him.

Chris put a finger to his mouth in silence, then looked at the exit.

He saw Jason and Annabeth laughing as they left. Jason was still shirtless, and Annabeth had her shirt inside out.

Jason apparently said that, and Annabeth took her shirt off, shamelessly, and put it on the right side.

Then they went outside and disappeared.

Chis saw his recent memories. Those demigods had sex willingly and warmly, and he liked to hear that. His cock, now relaxed, hardened a little at the memories.

He then left minutes later, certain that those two wouldn't return, and saw the semen he released on the floor.

He wiped it off with his shirt. He will wash it later.

Then he left, liking to remember Jason and Annabeth having sex on the other floor.

...

The person saw Chris leaving, and smiled.

On the phone screen, he saw from a movie angle Jason fucking Annabeth, and Chris on the stairs masturbating.

It was getting better and better, and he wanted more.

Without anyone noticing, the person leaves, happy with a new porn video in hand.

...

**(To be continued in Annabeth Chase Encounters... In the future...)**


	7. Chapter 7: Friends at the Beach

Chapter 7: Friends at the Beach

(Piper went to the beach to relax, finding only Leo there. As they remembered their moments at Wildlife School before Jason, a new thrill overwhelmed them both.)

...

The day was hot.

Perfect for a beach time.

Piper was walking to the beach, which was at one end of Long Island.

Through the trees, Piper could see the urban skyline. Bright in contrast to the blue sky and the afternoon sun.

It was two in the afternoon, and Piper hoped not to find many people there.

She just wanted to relax. Since saving the camp from a blast (long story), Piper had been planning that little free time just for her.

Well, the plan wasn't quite that: she wanted to have Jason with her, but she saw him running to the Big House not long ago. And thinking it was something about the "other camp," she considered leaving him alone.

When she crossed all the trees, she finally reached the beach.

The place was big as other campers said. It was spacious with yellow sand, the sea was calm and the sky was blue. A little far away, she saw what appeared as a "pool".

Then she remembered what Leo said one time, that his half-siblings built a pool there some months ago, before any of them being there.

She considered going there at another time.

That environment reminded her of California when she surfed with her father in his rare spare time.

However, she was not alone.

There was someone else there.

As she approached, she noticed that messy hair and dark skin were familiar to her.

"Leo?" called Piper.

Leo turned around. He gave that wide smile to her.

"Pipes! Hi! Looks like we had the same idea."

"Seems so" she said, leaving the towel and basket on the floor. "Decided to rest too?"

Leo nodded.

"You know, when you take care of a mega project important enough to our mission against Mud Face it can be a little stressful. So I came here to breathe fresh air."

Piper smiled at that. It was good to know that this did not overwhelm Leo at all, and that humor always spread his sanity loud and clear.

Now it was electric and random.

His normal state.

"And you? The girls of Aphrodite Cabin tried to make up your face and you fled here?"

Piper put her hands on her hips.

"Almost that. I just wanted to get away from that a little."

"I know, I know" said Leo. "And how are you and Jason?"

"Fine" said Piper. "He's good and nice. He is a great boyfriend. And if any girl approaches him, I threaten with my knife. Normal dating stuff."

Leo turned neutral, then laughed.

"Yeah. I think dating is like that."

Piper noticed that Leo was in his normal clothes, but full of soot and burnt marks.

He had firepower, Piper remembered. So it didn't burn in the forges of Bunker 9, where the ship he and his Cabin mates had been building nonstop for the past two and a half months.

Piper saw in Leo's eyes that he was hurrying, but he was going as fast as possible.

Leo then said:

"Well, I think you came here to be alone, so I ..." As Leo walked away, Piper cautiously took her hand. Leo stopped talking and looked at her.

"Stay" she said.

"What?"

"Leo. You need to relax," she said calmly. "You're doing your best for Argo II, and your step-siblings can handle some things without you for now. Relax for a day."

Piper was using her charmspeak - the power that some daughters of Aphrodite possessed that made her voice persuasive and sneaky, making people obey almost instantly.

She knew this was a low blow, but it was necessary.

She wanted him to stay.

She felt Leo was giving in to her power. He turned to her and said:

"Maybe one afternoon can do some miracles."

Piper smiled.

"Great. Lets do this."

…

Piper took off her clothes, exposing a black swimsuit. Bikini and panties.

She left her normal clothes stacked near her towel, not far from the sea. She watched the sun when Leo said:

"Wow. How thin you are."

Piper turned to see Leo without his clothes burned out, just a vibrant blue samba song and nothing else.

Piper saw that Leo was thinner than Jason, but had very obvious muscle lines. She thought the work on the forges has been physical as well.

"I try to be" Piper said. "Not that I've tried to put on weight before. I don't think my Aphrodite genes make me fat."

Leo swept his eyes over her body.

"Also, having a fat figure would be an attack on Aphrodite. It's not true, Beauty Queen?"

"I told you not to call me that!" she said, but not in anger but in reproach.

Leo put his hands on his hips and brought his face close to hers, almost in a bow.

"Make me… Beauty Queen."

Piper tried to catch him, and Leo walked away quickly.

Leo ran, and Piper chased after him. The two kept running from each other until Piper stopped and stepped into the water.

Leo stopped running.

"What's the problem? Afraid to get your hair wet!"

Piper jumped into the water and Leo ran to the sea.

When he looked, he found Piper nowhere else.

Leo stared around, waiting for Piper to appear from somewhere.

Nothing.

Suddenly Piper jumped out of the water behind him and gripped his chest like an octopus. Her arms wrapped around him.

"Got you!"

Leo tried to break free.

"Hey ..." he said between laughs. "Let me go!"

"Make me ... Christmas elf."

The two continued on, laughing like best friends, until Leo broke free and ran away from her again, with Piper close behind.

...

Piper was drying her hair with a towel.

After that lively rush in the water, they went out and dried up.

As soon as she was done, she handed Leo a towel.

As soon as he was dry, she poked him in the shoulder.

Turning, he saw that she was holding a tube of sunscreen.

"Can you pass cream on me?"

Leo took the tube.

"Because?"

"Because no one here is fireproof like you" she said. "And I have sensitive skin. So can you spread it behind my back?"

Leo watched her go to his towel and lie on her belly. Leo followed her and began spreading the cream on his hands.

Piper lays her face down on the towel and took off her bikini.

Leo, watching Piper's body lying down there, began to pass.

As Leo passed, he was getting more and more excited. Her skin was soft and beautiful, her back showing no trace of fat or imperfection.

Being Aphrodite's daughter had its advantages, Leo thought. Being beautiful no matter what happens.

He thought of Lacy, Piper's half-sister - a girl with acne and braces ... and yet she was beautiful.

Leo looked down and found himself approaching her ass.

Leo was impressed by the size of her ass. It was beautiful and soft, not to mention big and hot. Leo loved to feel those huge buttcheeks on his hands.

Jason is a lucky guy, Leo thought, rubbing cream on her ass. Such a hot girl as a girlfriend… Still, he's Jason.

As she passed, Piper said:

"Leo ... delicious ..." she moaned, and Leo liked to hear that.

"What?" he asked, wondering if he had heard right.

"Nice feeling" she said. "Passing this feels so good."

Leo smiled at that.

"Pass more" she said. "Put it on my shoulders."

Leo rubbed more cream and approached her shoulders.

"Hmmmm… delicious" she moaned.

Leo paced calmly, wanting to feel her skin touch as much as possible.

Piper moaned at that.

"Delicious..." she moaned. "Touch me more..."

Leo was surprised.

"Piper?"

"I love it" Piper said. "I said I thought it was great."

Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Now in the belly," said Piper, who turned slowly.

Leo watched Piper lying down, seeing that slim, slender belly with her large breasts inside the black bikini that, even open, was still covering her breasts. Leo did his best not to look too hard at those.

"Go through with it" she said.

Leo took more cream and rubbed her belly.

"Hmmm…" Piper moaned more. "Nice manly touch…"

"Now I heard that!" said Leo, raising his hands. "You are enjoying this!"

Piper just opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Apparently, so do you."

Leo was confused, and Piper pointed to the hard erection inside his shorts, now obvious and throbbing.

"Wait, I ..." Leo tried to justify himself, and wanted to leave.

But, Piper acted faster. She got up and kissed Leo at his mouth.

Leo was so surprised by this. He let Piper pull him to the floor, running her hands behind his back.

Leo was enjoying feeling the kiss. Her tongue invaded his mouth as she caressed his back. Feeling Piper against his body was magnificent. He was so into kissing her that he used his tongue to fight hers.

The two continued kissing, loving the kiss.

When Piper stopped, Leo remembered who they were.

"I can't! Excuse me…"

Piper didn't let him go.

"Leo. Do not worry. I want to do this, and so do you."

Leo noticed that her bikini fell off, and Leo felt her breasts against his chest. The nipples of her breasts were hard and ready.

"But… Jason…"

"Jason hasn't fucked me in days," Piper said, as if telling Jason not to see her "and it's breaking me."

Leo continued to stare into Piper's beautiful eyes. They were beautiful, almost hypnotic, like a kaleidoscope.

"Problems in paradise?" The question came out of Leo's mouth.

Piper found this funny.

"You can say that. We had sex a few times after the mission to Hera. It was great. But lately… Jason has no time. Sometimes I see him with Annabeth. Probably making plans about the other camp".

"Yeah" said Leo. "Must be…"

"And that made me miss it... sex. So I decided to come here, and I saw you. When we played…" She patted his arm. "And I felt your strong body… feelings welled up. I can't stand it anymore. I need sex. NOW!

Leo watched her moving her torso from the hug, and saw her breasts uncovered before him. They were as he thought it: big, wonderful, the nipples were beautiful, and looking at her whole body, Leo thought there was a sexy model standing there.

A sexy model wanting sex with him.

Not being a complete idiot, Leo rubbed more cream on his hands.

"And then, Beauty Queen" he teased. "Want more cream?"

Piper smiled as Leo approached. She then lays down again. Leo met her eyes and brushed her breasts.

Piper let out a moan. She loved to feel his hands squeezing her breasts.

Strong and manly hands. He really was a blacksmith. He moved the nipples precisely around, tightening with desire.

Piper couldn't resist, she moaned at that.

Leo kept teasing, running his hands behind her back, reaching to her ass.

Leo watched Piper face him, so he rubbed more cream on his hands and rubbed her ass.

Piper bit her lip a little. He knew how to move, knew too well…

"Leo" she moaned. "Have you ever had sex?"

Leo looked at her, still caressing her ass.

"Maybe..." he said with a small smile. "I traveled a lot, I met people ... so a little adventure happened here and there. Why did you ask?"

Piper knew Leo had sex. He might not have spoken, but confirmed between the lines. She said:

"Nothing. No reason."

Leo kept passing, and Piper noticed that he got up a little to get better, getting on his knees behind her.

Taking advantage, she pushed her butt towards his erect cock inside his shorts.

She felt the size shaking against her ass. It was huge, and by the way, ready to love.

Piper turned and hugged Leo, kissing him again. Leo hugged her body, spreading more cream on her back.

When she pulled away, she saw cream on Leo's body, spread on his chest.

"I don't need this" he said.

"But you need that." She pulled his cock out of her shorts. Piper liked to see the size pulsing in her hand. It was almost the same as Jason's.

Unceremoniously, Piper began to suck.

Leo loved to feel her mouth sucking his cock. He moaned as she sucked, her hands running over his creamy body as he moaned with pleasure.

Leo then took her head and began to pull her head deeper. Piper was enjoying feeling him speeding up. He wanted to come, and she wanted to taste his semen.

"Piper" he said through moans. "You hot model! I will come!"

Piper started moaning harder, sucking harder, and Leo couldn't held back.

In the next second, he dropped everything into her mouth.

Piper loved to feel his semen. It was hot and full. She let a little leak through her lip.

As she took off, she saw that a little had formed a bridge between the head of the penis and her mouth. She joined with one hand and sucked it all.

Piper smiled at Leo, who was breathing slowly and pleased.

"I still want more" she said. "Come on!"

Piper got up, took off her panties and bikini, getting completely naked, and took Leo's hand, with his shorts down. She lowered it, and Leo threw it near her clothes.

Then they ran down the empty beach.

...

They walked to a collection of rocks, and the two continued kissing until they found a piece of beach surrounded by rocks.

Smiling at Piper, who kissed him, Leo began to hug her as the sea bathed their feet.

At the same moment they lay in the sand.

Then Leo hugged Piper as she positioned his cock on her pussy.

Gradually, they began to have sex.

The waves made everything better. The water washed Leo's body, his muscles glistened with the water. She licked his body and kissed him with pleasure.

"Salty" she said.

"And tasty. Your saliva makes everything better." He said.

She was enthusiastic about it.

Then they swapped positions. She lay as Leo shifted, face down on her, bracing himself with his forearms.

He could stay that way for a long time. I worked a lot for that.

The sex went on well. They enjoyed, wetting with the sea. A wave gave Piper a bath, and Leo licked her breasts as she shamelessly plunged.

He continued to thrust in her. She was moaning without shame.

She loved his cock. She loved his energy, his kisses, his tongue inside her mouth.

Somehow equal to Jason as sex making.

Leo was thrusting in the pace she enjoyed. His voice full with lust for her body. She was wet, but still burning with desire.

Piper looked out to sea, and in the second fuck, when Leo said he was coming, she said:

"Wait for the sea!"

Leo looked out to sea. Understanding what she wanted.

"OK!"

The sea was taking too long. The two, having sex like animals, were holding their climaxes to the fullest. Piper was biting her lips, trying to contain her pleasure. Leo was with his eyes closed, still penetrating hard.

Finally, when the wave came, wetting them both, they came.

The pleasure of unleashing their contained climaxes with the water wetting them both was incredible. Another sexual pleasure conquered. They moaned loud as the sea washed their fluids away.

After the sea receded, Leo lays tired on Piper, full of pleasure overwhelming them both.

...

Back at the post, Leo and Piper were getting dressed.

"Who fucks better?" asked Leo, out of a sudden. "Me or Jason?"

Piper finished putting on her bikini and turned to Leo.

"Well ... Jason is strong, manly, beautiful, has a huge penis..." Leo looked bored. Then she approached his ear. "And you have wild energy ... and a huge cock, nice tongue and sweet semen." And licked his ear.

Leo was enthusiastic about it. He hugged her and kissed her with his tongue.

Piper surrendered a little, hugging him and running her hands over his body before pulling him away.

"See you soon, Leo."

"See you later" he said as he watched Piper walk into the woods, dressing her shorts and camp T-shirt, and disappeared in the woods, leaving a demigod with a hard-on for the sex they had on the beach recently.


	8. Chapter 8: Equal to their Parents

Chapter 8: Equal to their Parents

(After having sex with Leo, Piper finds Sherman Yang, son of Ares, with her, who wants to have sex with her)

…

Piper was loving it.

She was in Jason's Cabin, which was completely empty, so she didn't have to contain herself.

She stared at the ceiling, lost in pleasure as she bounced on Sherman's hard cock.

She looked down and saw Sherman, his hands behind his head, smiling and moaning with pleasure as Piper jumped. She touched his strong chest as she recovered her pace.

Sherman, completely horny, stood up and kissed her as he felt her ass.

Piper curled her tongue with his, remembering how these sexual encounters began.

…

Piper was with Jason, watching a movie on Jason's cell phone, when his cell phone rang with a text.

Jason opened his text, saw the message and laughed.

"This Sherman is a figure." And you sent him something.

Piper saw that. Since returning to Camp, she, Jason, and Leo have made friends there. All the demigods there were cool, others not.

It was basically like any other camp.

Suddenly he stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom" he said. "I'll be back."

He got up and left.

Piper looked at his cell phone.

You must be very confident of leaving your cell phone here, she thought.

Suddenly the phone rang again.

Piper stared at the screen. It was Sherman again.

She tried to avoid it, but her cell phone kept ringing.

Curious, she decided to open.

In it he saw a picture of Sherman, shirtless, near the pool, with the caption saying:

I'm good for pool pictures. Reach me now.

Piper can't refuse to herself that Sherman was really strong. Her body was all designed, and Piper knew Jason trained hard to have such a body.

These boys, she thought with a small smile. Their bodies are their biggest obsessions.

Piper soon found herself seeing Sherman's body for a long time. She soon turned off her cell phone and put it where she was.

Jason came back and picked up his cell phone, and saw the same message.

"Great! I'll pass you fast!" he said, typing.

"Pass what?" Piper asked, pretending not to know.

"Something between us here" Jason said. "This guy is really a figure."

Piper laughed inside. She saw the "figure" that Sherman was.

Soon, one more message, and Jason said:

"Oh, he's coming to give me something."

"When?"

"Now."

As if arranged, someone knocked on the door of Cabin 1. Jason rose from the bed, past the statue of Zeus, threatening with lightning, with Piper close behind, and opened the door.

Piper saw Sherman standing there, and was quietly surprised.

Sherman was sweaty, shirtless, breathing slowly - his chest moved with his breath - wearing only black shorts and black running shoes.

"Hi, friend" Jason said, shaking Sherman's hand.

"Hello there, Lightning" he said. "It's here" he handed him a backpack he was carring.

"Thanks. I'll take it and give it to you."

"Very well" said Sherman.

Jason went deeper into the cabin, leaving Sherman and Piper alone in the open door.

Piper was quiet, watching Sherman's bare chest standing in front of her for too long.

"Hi" he said. "Sherman Yang, son of Ares."

Piper came back to reality in a snap.

"Oh, hi!" she said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. I'm Jason's girlfriend."

"Oh, hey, Piper" Sherman said. "Jason told me about you."

"I hope he didn't lied" she said, laughing.

"He didn't. He said you are very beautiful."

Piper liked that. She looked him in the eye.

"My words are the same." he said.

She smiled.

"Thanks."

They both stared at each other. Piper liked to see Sherman smile, looking at her. Piper was trying not to look at his chest or six-packs or his strong arms or…

"Thanks, Sherman" Jason said, turning back and handing him the backpack.

"Always" Sherman said, shoving the bag on his backpack. Piper watched his chest with the straps of his backpack on. "Bye, happy couple."

Sherman went away and disappeared.

"He's a nice guy for a son of Ares, don't you think?" asked Jason.

Nice and tasty… she thought. Then she said:

"Yeah. I liked him. Looks cool."

The two then entered.

…

The other day, Piper was waiting for Jason while they showered.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Piper went to answer it - there was no one in the cabin. She opened it and saw Sherman standing there.

He was like yesterday; Shirtless with running shoes.

"Hi, Piper," he said. - Where is Jason?

"Taking a shower," she said.

"Got it."

"Want to give a message?"

Sherman looked around. Piper too. There was no one there.

"Yes. To you" he said.

Piper was going to ask what it was, but was surprised.

Sherman suddenly kissed her in the lips. Piper felt his sweaty lips touching hers. Then his tongue penetrated her mouth.

Piper was enjoying it. She admired his body, and now he was kissing her. Piper felt energized by this.

Suddenly, she remembered Jason. Her boyfriend.

Piper pushed Sherman away, who smiled and ran away, leaving Piper there, confused.

Minutes later, Jason has arrived.

"I'm ready for our date, love" he realized as she stood in the doorway. "Someone was here?"

Piper was lost in her thoughts. She wanted to reveal what Sherman did to her. After all, his friend kissed his girlfriend.

But instead she looked at Jason and said:

"No. Just wanted to breathe some fresh air."

…

Sherman watched Jason and Piper leaving Cabin 1, walking away in the forest.

He stepped out from behind the tree he was hiding, licking his lips.

He found Jason's girlfriend hot, he really knew how to pick hot chicks – his ex girlfriend, Kaie, was a fucking hot girl with him, now she was Sherman's exclusive lover.

And now, he was willing to have sex with Piper too. He found her very hot and attractive, and wanted to seduce her into sex soon.

He wanted to do what his father do – fucking Aphrodite. – And now, he wanted to imitate him by having sex with a daughter of that love goddess.

…

Piper went to Jason's Cabin.

There, she found a note from him, saying:

"Let's bath at the pool. I'll be there soon."

It's been four days since the Sherman incident, and since then she hasn't seen him.

She thought it was a stupid joke and decided to forget about it.

Piper entered the pier, where a pool, full of water, was. People told that the place also had a living room to hang out, and Piper needed to admit: the stuff Hephaestus' offspring do deserves a lot of praise.

She approached the building, with a bag with a swimsuit in, and went to the door.

When it opened, she was surprised.

She saw Sherman sitting on the couch, wearing a jacket this time, open with his white shirt inside. Black jeans and sneakers.

Sherman looked at her.

"Hi. How long since our last meeting.

"Hi" she said, without the usual warmth.

She sat well away from him across the room. She didn't want to be near him so he could kiss her again.

It was hot.

Jason was late. She wondered what he was doing that time.

Piper looked at Sherman, who noticed and smiled slowly at her.

Piper shifted her gaze quickly. What happened was only once, she regretted it a lot. She moistened her lips, remembering the taste of his mouth on them.

Stop! She censored herself.

But it seemed that Sherman wanted more. She looked at him, who was still watching her.

Not wanting more silence, she asked:

"Why the jacket? It's a hot day today".

Sherman only said:

"I like the style."

She looked at the door again. No sound.

Looking at him again, she realized he had his arms was inside his jacket.

Before asking, Jason appeared, with the usual Camp clothes.

"Sorry pipes" Jason said. - "I need to do something urgent. Leo said he'll need my help, so I need to go. We can compensate this other day". He kissed her, then spotted Sherman there. "By, Sherman. Pool to another day!"

"I will be counting the days, friend" he said.

At that moment, Piper realized that Jason invited him to the pool as well.

Jason then asked what Piper wanted to know:

"Why do you have your arms in your jacket?"

"Scratching my own back" he said.

Jason understood, but Piper wasn't convinced.

As Jason turned, Piper noticed a white thing around Sherman's neck. Almost like a cramped long scarf.

"Well, see you soon, love" Jason said, distracting her. "See you tomorrow."

"See you soon, darling" she said, who kissed him hard.

Jason kissed her mouth with passion.

"Bye, friend," he said to Sherman, who put his arms back on his jacket arms and squeezed his hand, then hugged him.

When Jason left, Piper watched Jason walk away until he disappeared into the forest.

He can fly, she thought, smiling

Looking back at Sherman, he began to smile, as if he's about to do a prank.

Immediately, he opened his jacket, exposing that muscular body to her. Piper's eyes widened. His shirt was wrapped around his neck, something he easily took off and threw it on the couch.

"That's why" she said.

Sherman stood up and dropped his jacket over his shirt.

Then he approached her and hugged her.

Piper felt his hands touch her ass. His strong arms wrapped her in a hug.

Sherman looks her in the eye, and kisses her.

Piper tried to push him away, but it was no use. He was very strong. Piper felt his tongue invade her mouth. And Piper was enjoying this.

Jason was kind and loving, but Sherman was more invasive, liked to squeeze and used his tongue while kissing her.

Piper tried to repel him more often, but failed, and the attempts became weaker to the point where she touched his shoulders and kissed him back.

Their tongues fought for control. Her hands roamed his pumped body. Sherman smiled as she touched his nipples.

Sherman took her hands and pressed against his own chest. She liked to feel. It was hard and strong.

Sherman kept kissing her, and hugged her close.

In her thigh, she could feel his hard cock against her. It was big and hard.

Before she touched it, someone called Sherman from outside.

He stopped the kiss.

"Fuck, it's Ellis!"

Piper knew Ellis, his half-brother. They've seen each other once, fighting against Sherman to prove who's the strongest Ares' son.

Sherman won.

Sherman stopped grabbing her and walked away, putting on his shirt and jacket again. Then he looked at her and winked suggestively at her.

"We'll continue this later, hot shot".

Then he left, leaving Piper confused in the room, wondering why she didn't pushed him away while she could.

…

Piper heard someone knock on the door. She was at Jason's Cabin two days after the pool place day.

"Can you go see who it is?" asked Jason, who was somewhere else in that big Cabin. She fells like in a bank inside that place. A place where Jason found a secret room, and was exploring it for almost a hour now.

Piper wasn't interested in that. She wanted to fuck Jason, not explore some secret hidden room.

Piper woke up from her daydream. She was looking at the pictures of Sherman in Jason's phone. A lot of pictures, several of him shirtless appearing in sequence. She was lost, staring at him, but came back to reality with Jason's voice.

"Ok!"

She went to the door.

When it opened, she saw Sherman standing there. Wearing sunglasses, a Camp shirt and black shorts, slippers, and looking at her.

Piper said nothing, just watched Sherman coming in and hugging her, wrapping her in a kiss.

Piper kept kissing him for a while, liking it. It soon became apparent that Jason was there and pushed him away.

She was going to say something, but Sherman took off his shirt, exposing that hot body she liked so much, and put the shirt around his neck. That gave Sherman a chance to kiss her again.

"Piper?" called Jason. "Who is it?"

Sherman stopped kissing and waited for her to say:

"No one, it was a mistake! Some bird must had collided against the door, I think."

Sherman, smiling both at that response and to see that she lost to her horny again, kissed her more.

Piper came in, with Sherman following her, not breaking the kiss, and hugged her tightly.

Piper was lost in pleasure, and wanted more of it.

She hugged Sherman's neck, feeling his strength on his tongue and hands on his back. She ruffled his hair as their tongues fought for control with her nails.

Sherman then broke the kiss, and opened his shorts.

His erection jumped out.

Piper was impressed by the size. It was bigger than Jason on a finger, pulsing hard toward the ceiling.

She stared at Sherman, who kissed her more. Piper was losing resistance, wanted to get to the end with it.

She knelt down and kissed his dick. It was hard and pulsating, and she began to lick it's head.

Looking up, watching his body breathing hard, teased Sherman kissing the head of his cock.

Sherman tried not to moan, but it was almost impossible. Piper was really good at this. Must be practice from having sex with Jason.

Suddenly Piper swallowed his cock at once. Sherman liked to feel her mouth wrap around his cock. Her tongue wetting his penis. Her sweet rhythm doing ecstasy.

Piper started to blow him harder. He was moaning low, feeling his strong member inside her mouth, throbbing with pleasure.

Piper was dominated by her own horny pleasure. She wanted to continue, and kept sucking.

Suddenly, a loud voice called her.

Jason. He left the room.

Piper stood up, watching Sherman put his shorts back on. He went to the statue, silent, just before Jason showed up.

"Yes. The room is big. Now I can sleep without looking at him" he pointed to the big statue of Zeus.

Piper found that incredible. Now they can sleep together without being constantly watched by that giant hippie with a lightning bolt.

Then she remembered who was there. She was nervous about it.

Jason then kissed, moaning as his tongue went inside her mouth.

I was giving his friend a blowjob, and now I am kissing him. She has never through this before until now.

Suddenly Jason's cell phone rang. He read the message.

"Sherman wants me to go to the beach to talk to him" he said. "Now."

Piper watched Jason looking at the door, realizing what Sherman had done.

He wanted Jason to go out for him to fuck her without problems.

One part of her found it crazy while another found it bold.

"I'll go there. Will not be long."

Jason kissed her forehead and left the Cabin.

After his flight got farther away, Piper turned around and got a shirt on her face.

Sherman's shirt. She realized as she took it.

Where Sherman vanished, he appeared, naked, with his erection pointing up. He was holding his shorts.

Piper was lost in horny thoughts now. Immediately, she ran to Jason's new room.

There, she found a bed, and wasted no time. She took off all her clothes. Revealing her huge breasts, big ass, slender belly, and wet pussy.

She saw Sherman appear at the entrance, surprised to see her naked. He dropped his clothes there. She said:

"Fuck me now, you stud!"

Sherman, smiling, kissed her heartily. They explored their bodies without hurry. Enjoying the features they had. Muscles, breasts, dick, pussy. All being touched by the horny lovers.

Sherman then stopped the kiss and lays on Jason's bed and pointed at his cock.

"Want sex now?" he asked, smiling. "Want a strong man inside your hot pussy?"

Piper, in response, sat on him and penetrated his cock into her pussy.

Sherman liked that. Piper liked that.

Then she started jumping.

…

Sherman did it. He was happy inside.

He managed to seduce Piper to fuck him. It was a little difficult, but not thin, no woman resisted his body for long.

Now he was lying in Jason's bed, tucking his hot girlfriend, who moaned his name as she rode him like a fucking hot horny girl she was.

Piper then kissed him again, moaning as Sherman grabs her ass.

They hugged, clinging their bodies together.

Sherman is really happy. He managed to fuck Piper. Now Aphrodite's Cabin new counselor.

His father would be proud. One thing that he loved about Ares is the fact that he had that stunning fucking hot goddess as his lover. They maybe have sex almost no-stop (for being gods). Now, he will enjoy fucking Piper non-stop as well.

She kept jumping. He kept licking her breasts. She kept grabbing his body.

That sex was the best he ever had.

Suddenly, Jason arrived. They eared a loud wind outside.

"Cum now!" she said, licking his ear. "I want your jet in me! Now!"

"As you wish, horny model" he moaned, ready to come.

After more thrusts, the climax came.

Sherman released his semen in her vagina. Piper moaned happy about it. Sherman moaned with satisfaction.

She then left his penis. Some semen touched Jason's bed. Piper didn't noticed, but Sherman did, and he smiled at it.

Sherman soon put on his clothes, pleased with another hot fuck, and heard his friend call for Piper again.

As he got dressed, he saw Piper naked in his bed.

"I want a second round now," she said. "Go and hide!"

Sherman smiled at that. "And I'm leaving now."

Sherman felt Jason approaching. He went to the statue and stayed hidden.

…

Jason found Piper naked in his bed, with her fingers in her pussy.

"Come on, honey" she moaned. "I want a man in me now."

Jason, hard for it, took off his clothes and jumped on her, kissing her with passion.

They then started their sex.

…

Sherman saw the two of them kissing, and walked away from them quietly. He passed through the door and walked away.

On the open forest, he relished the sex he had with Piper that afternoon, and thought about fucking her again soon.

Very soon.

…

Jason closed his bag.

"Another day at work on Argo II" he said, looking at his girlfriend. "I will miss you. Leo said this job will consume the whole day."

"No. It's important. I'll miss you, love" she said.

They both kissed.

"After all, we'll always the secret room".

Jason smiled.

"I know!" he said, laughing. "But keep your cell phone on. In case of a "drunken nyad situation"."

Piper stared at him.

"Yes sir". She said.

Jason then left the Cabin, took his "air leap" and flew away, disappearing out of sight behind the trees.

Piper was happy. She then closed the door.

But right after she went inside, someone knocked on the door.

Is it him? Piper wondered.

She opened the door, meeting Sherman there, smiling.

"Hi, eyes delight" he said.

Piper was going to tell him not to call her that loud, but she found out that Sherman was shirtless, only in black shorts and shoes.

That's low! She thought, but liking it. She was smiling at him.

"I saw Jason leaving," Sherman said, taking her wrist and pointing to the direction of the pool. "Are you up to it?"

Piper looked at him.

"What do you think?"

Sherman smirked.

…

Piper was moaning.

She was leaning against the edge of the pool, completely naked, moaning at the vaginal penetrations Sherman behind her, completely naked, gave her over and over.

That place was empty, and she wasn't hiding her growing pleasure.

She saw their clothes trail up there. She was moaning with more sex with Sherman. This pervert really liked to fuck her a lot.

Piper remembered him kissing her, taking off her clothes as she touched his muscular body. From his strong touch to her breasts and ass, from the wild tongue that dominated her mouth. From the huge penis that jumped the moment he lowered his shorts.

After that, she jumped in the water, with Sherman close behind, and sex continued until now.

Piper was moaning with pleasure. This pervert could get her off the ax with no shirt on, and she liked it whenever he did that.

Jason was a sweetheart, but Sherman was pure lust.

Sometimes physical pleasure was better than genuine love.

Glancing at her cell phone, she saw no message or call from Jason.

Then he looked at Sherman, seeing his wet chest and six pack and his cock invading her pussy.

Groaning, she stared up at the sky, delighting in one more cheating sex with Sherman.

He then hugged her slim belly with his strong arm, and kissed her.

The two demigods were kissing deeply and wet with saliva as Sherman continues to penetrate her horny pussy.

Now, they are doing what their divine parents done all the time.

And they didn't plan to stop soon.


	9. Chapter 9: In the Amphitheater

Chapter 9: In the Amphitheater

(In the amphitheater, Piper was called there by Austin Lake, a son of Apollo, to tidy up the place, but that was an excuse to have sex with her in the open empty space.)

...

Piper was heading to the amphitheater, excited for another rehearsal.

That week, on Saturday, there would be her show, and she wanted to practice with the dancers.

As the months passed, it was nice to have something to do. Piper believed that very well.

The ship was, as Leo told her, "seventy-five percent complete" and would soon be ready to fly.

Piper was excited about that. It meant another important step for the mission.

Soon they would go to Camp Jupiter. They would soon find Percy. Defeat Gaea. And everything would be back to normal.

The amphitheater was there, at sight, with the fire burning in the middle of the "stage".

Piper quickened her steps towards the place.

But when she got there, found no one at that place.

She was in agreement - short shorts, orange camp shirt, shapely legs going up to her sandals and her long heads tied in a ponytail.

She found that strange.

A little while ago, she had seen a message in her cabin that the rehearsal was going to happen there tonight.

She dismissed Jason pretty quickly to see what it was. She had a date with him, and she had to leave quickly and postpone the date later that night.

"Chiron! Chiron!" she called. Chiron was the owner of the place (well, of the whole camp, but he liked to monitor the theater as he monitored the training of the demigods).

Nobody came.

The place was like a horror movie - empty and without people.

The demigods were around the camp, except in the amphitheater.

Almost leaving, she found Austin on the scene, appearing from behind a set of bushes. He was wearing a sleeveless red shirt, showing off his strong arms - which Piper admired a little - black shorts and black sneakers. He have black skin and black dreadlocks behind his head.

"Hi, Piper" he said, noticing her nearby.

"Austin, hey" she said, smiling. She knew him when she first arrived. He's a member of the Apollo Cabin, and a pro basketball player. She once saw him playing against his brothers and sisters, and the game became boring because no one was loosing.

Piper then asked what he was doing there, and he said that Chiron could not come, and had everything arranged before they left, and that they were alone there.

She smirked at that, and offered to help him in what he's doing.

Austin smiled, and said that he needed to arrange the chairs from there to the deposit.

She agreed to – since she had time to spare -, and the two began.

Piper watched Austin walk through the area. His dreadlock hair was short but cool. His steps were determined, and he held seven chairs in his arms over his shoulder like a box. He was really strong.

He was a handsome boy. Lacy, her friend, said Austin was handsome and strong and buff, and had a crush on him.

Seeing him closely now, she agreed.

As they walked, Austin asked:

"So, how's the dating going?"

Piper looked at him.

"Going fine. Now he invited me to the beach, have fun, entertain, see the stars."

Austin heard that.

"Good. Amazing. I hope to do things like that too."

"So you got no girlfriend?" asked Piper.

Austin grinned mischievously. Piper is now curious.

"What? What are you laughing at?"

"Well, telling you the truth: I am dating someone."

"I'm curious now," she said, laughing.

Austin looked around.

"It's ok. We're alone" she said, laughing. "Go on, tell me!"

Austin then said:

"OK. Do you know we have a pool?"

"Yes."

"I was out there sunbathing when Katie came. She had a protector, wanting me to pass on her back, and… when I passed… she took her clothes off, and grabbed my shorts, I was all hard and I couldn't stand it. I fucked her by the pool. It was awesome."

As Austin said it all, Piper saw an erection throbbing in his shorts. It was big and good.

Piper was impressed by the size. It was big and hard, just the way she liked it.

Austin saw Piper, and saw what she was seeing.

"Like it?"

Piper stopped seeing.

"No… I mean, yes… but I didn't like it."

"Katie liked it too. She jumped on it so much that she squeaked, now she wants sex all the time. You and Jason must have sex all the time too. Right?"

Piper was feeling strangely wet now. She felt ready for sex, but he was Austin, her longtime friend. Since she arrived at Camp, they have been friends.

Okay, she slept with her long-time friend Leo, and Sherman, a son of Ares she knew by sight.

Now, she saw Austin as another possible lover. She never saw him like that… and was tempted to try that.

Austin was hard. Piper enjoyed watching his covered erection, and now she heard Austin asking her about sex.

"Yeah. Yesterday, he fucked me at his cabin ... It was awesome."

Austin listened to the whole story, smiling eagerly.

"You perverts… I have to do this with Katie too."

Piper then said:

"Good idea. But let's go, I want to see Jason on the beach soon." She saw that a lot of time have passed by now.

They joined the chairs, and Austin carried a large pile over his shoulder. Now close to fifteen.

"There's a warehouse for item keeping" Austin said. "Come with me."

Piper, carrying four to five chairs, followed Austin to the storeroom, where he took a key and unlocked the storeroom hut.

He left the chairs there and said:

"I take the rest, hold the door."

Piper understood, then saw Austin leaving.

Now she waited for Austin to return, so she could lock the door and end the mission.

Sounds simple so far.

Austin finally showed up with the rest of the chairs. He left them there and Piper locked it.

"Mission Accomplished."

"Yeah." Austin agreed. "Time to go."

"Yeah."

But Austin didn't left. He simply took her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

Piper's eyes widened in surprise.

"Austin!" She said.

Austin licked his lips.

"Delicious."

"What did you do?"

"I kissed you."

"Because?"

"Because I think you're fucking hot."

Austin kissed her again. Piper felt an urge to push him. He felt her strength.

But that didn't stop Austin. He kissed her again, this time pushing her lightly. Piper knocked against the closed door behind the kissing couple. He felt her mouth with his tongue.

Piper tried to push him again, but her hands felt his chest, broad and hard, and softened. She began to touch them without moving.

Austin moaned as he kissed her. She felt strangely horny about it. She then hugged his neck.

Austin then gripped her waist tighter. He kept kissing her.

Piper grabbed his head, letting her own tongue kiss him hard.

She liked that a lot. She felt ready for sex now. He was kissing that hot pervert, feeling his hard cock against her leg, hard and ready. Austin felt her huge breasts against his chest, with hard nipples pointing him, ready for sex.

Austin stopped kissing her, seeing that she was breathing slowly, and took her wrist and went to the stage.

Piper followed him without thinking too much, just wanting more sex.

…

The stage was strange empty. Piper always saw it full of people, not empty like that.

Austin stopped in the middle and kissed her there. Piper moaned with his tongue curling into hers.

Piper was loving it. Austin was kissing her. Tongue licking and moaning.

She ran her hands over his chest, past his shoulders, arms and back. She moaned about it. He felt her strong tongue dominating his own tongue inside his mouth. She felt saliva seeping from her lips and fluids from her vagina.

Desire. Burning wildly.

Austin stopped and took off his shirt. His chest appeared before her. It was big and strong, belly divided into six packs and thin. His arms were defined, and she felt them around her body.

Austin to kissed her again. Piper liked that.

As she kissed him, she felt him squeeze her ass.

She liked that. His grasp was good.

As she slowly pushed him away this time, she took off her own shirt and threw it to the floor.

Austin saw her thin belly, her huge breasts, soon freed by her from her black bra. He enjoyed seeing those free big breasts, hard nipples pointing at him, giggling free, while opening her shorts, lowering with her panties, and kicked to the side.

"I've undressed" she said, smiling, now fully naked. "And you, hot black man? Will you fuck me dressed?"

"You're a real horny slut" Austin said happily.

"Aphrodite's daughter, hot stuff" she said, her hands on her hips. "It's my essence to be like this. And I love it."

"I love it with pleasure" Austin said, taking off his shorts and underwear together. His big cock jumped freely. "And you will love it."

Piper licked her lips.

"I'm going. I'm really going to."

She knelt down and gave him a blowjob. Austin moaned at that by surprise. It was too sudden.

A part of Piper found it risky. They were in sight of everyone. She could see some demigods nearby, looking small in the distance.

But none of them seemed to notice them. They were in the open air, and no one came to bust them.

"We're hiding" Austin said between moans. "Don't worry. No one will see us."

Piper stopped sucking.

"How?"

"The Mist" he groaned. "We are hidden."

Piper was going to ask who did this - she knew she needed something or someone with magic - but Austin put his cock in her mouth again.

Piper forgot the question, and got carried away by the hard-on in her mouth.

Invisible outdoor sex? She intended to make the most of it.

She continued the blowjob for a long time. Austin liked that. They both moaned in approval as Piper sucked in eagerly.

Suddenly Piper felt a rash in her mouth.

Austin came.

Piper sucked it all in, enjoying his taste, and stopped sucking his cock. His semen was delicious. Came in a sudden, but delicious.

"Delicious" he complimented.

"You could have warned me."

"I could" he said, "but I liked it better."

Piper then saw him lie beside her. His relaxed cock suddenly hardened again, pointing to the night sky.

"Now you want to jump, hot bitch?"

Piper looked at his hard cock, and was compelled to do so.

Piper sat on top of him, kissing him hard as she massaged his cock by hand. He was really hard again.

Teasingly, she slowly thrust his penis into her vagina. She felt her pussy accepting his cock slowly.

As she was about to start her pace, slowly but delicious in her manner, Austin hurried over and shoved it in as she lifted her waist.

Piper looked up, moaning in approval. Soon, the sexual race began.

"Oh, fuck! YES! Fuck me! Fuck! FUCK!" She knows that no one would hear as well. She was free to scream.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT" moans Austin. "You Aprhodite girls are the best sex women ever! Yes. Shove me deeper! Yes! Slut! Bitch! Jump me! JUMP!"

Piper jumped on his cock while Austin grabbed her ass, enjoying the sex they were having.

Piper was looking at him, her hands on his strong chest. Seeing those muscles with desire.

Austin stared at her big tits as he squeezed with his strong hands. They were big and round, perfect for seducing and sucking.

He stood up and kissed her. Tongues fighting during their wet kiss. Their sexual rhythm didn't stopped.

Piper then pushed him down the chest again. Seeing that strong boy laying down again.

Sex with her was better than he imagined.

Suddenly, Piper's cell phone vibrated in her shorts.

She looked down and took it from her pocket, seeing that Jason was calling her.

Time really flew whey people fuck, she thought.

"The beach!" she reminded, slowing their fuck down.

Austin caught her waist, waking her up.

"Want to continue?" he asked.

"But I have to call…" she started, but Austin got in one more time. - For Jason ... - Austin got in again. Piper was getting lost in the pleasure again. "My boyfriend…" Austin got in again. Piper moaned with every shag. "Need to call…"

Austin was playing dirty… and Piper was enjoying it.

It had never happened to Piper before - this maddening pleasure while fucking outdoors - and she felt fit for more sex. She felt pleasure seize her body again. She moaned as her cell phone vibrated on the floor inside her shorts pocket.

Automatically, she answered and put the phone to her ear.

"Hi Piper" Jason said, a little irritated.

"Hi, love." She put a finger to her mouth as she looked at Austin, who licked his own lips and was quiet, moving his waist slowly.

Piper almost moaned.

"Where are you?" he asked. Piper, dominated by horny, put it on speaker. Austin was surprised by that. She was more hornier than he believed. She, with her tongue hanging out, turned the screen toward him. He watched Jason's picture on his cell phone with the call while his girlfriend jumped on his erection. "I'm at the beach now."

"Sorry, love" Piper said, cell phone close to her mouth. She ran a hand over Austin's chest. "I have a… hard problem… too hard…"

"What?"

Having sex with Austin, she thought. But she said:

"I'm stuck in the amphitheater… there's a monster here…"

"Monster?"

"Hellhound" she said, seeing Austin take her hand and lick her fingers. She smiled a little and took her hand back. "I'm hidden and unarmed here. No one came to help me ... I can take a while, sorry. My phone is almost out of power..."

"I understand" Jason said on his cell phone as Piper was pulled by Austin and kissed her with his tongue. She held her cell phone high as Jason said, "I'll save you, my love. Your Strong Storm is coming!"

As he spoke, Piper kissed Austin by tongue. He tried not to moan with her cell phone on.

The call then finished. Jason hung up.

Austin stopped kissing Piper.

"Strong Storm?" he asked.

"Sex nickname" she said, leaving her cell phone on top of her shorts again. "No much time now, hot guy. Still want sex?"

Austin responded by getting into her vagina again.

"I want."

Piper kissed him again.

The sexual rhythm began again, with Austin getting in as he squeezed Piper into a hug as their tongues struggled for dominance again. She was leaning against his shoulders, slowly clutching his hair with her hands.

Piper moaned as she kissed him. She was enjoying the sex. It was risky and delicious, and she wanted more. The place was empty, but someone could show up - Jason, perhaps - and realize that she was not being attacked by a monster but catching his girlfriend and Austin having sex there.

She found it dangerous. But that drove her more mad.

Austin would go on and on. He was enjoying it.

Dangerous sex became an addiction to him. It started with Katie, who wanted to have sex in the open garden of her cabin in the woods. There was no wall, and the camp was in sight, but that didn't stop them from getting naked and fucking in the cold earth at night.

It was a new fetish, and Austin liked to feel it while that hot model jumped on his dick.

Now he was in the theater at night, with Piper, his new lover, jumping on his penis.

She moaned with pleasure. Austin was getting more and more crazy about it.

The sex was good, and that meant fresh semen soon.

"Hottie" he moaned. Piper stared at him. "I'll come! Want inside or out?"

Piper moaned more.

"How is it with your girlfriend?"

"In… Inside."

"Jason too" she moaned.

"Message recieved" Austin said.

He stood up and hugged her body, kissing her while she didn't stop their sexual rhythm. They were moaning as their tongues fought for dominance in their mouths. His hands caressed their bodies. Their tongues curling together. Their hot bodies feeling the pleasure dominating each other high.

Suddenly, as they kissed, they both came inside each other. Piper rolled her eyes, continuing to kiss Austin. Austin tightened his hold on her as he released semen inside her.

It was crazy.

After the climax, Piper stopped, moaning and breathing with relief.

Austin lay back, relaxed from the sex they had.

They both said nothing, just enjoyed the pleasure cool down.

…

After dressing, Piper heard Jason calling her outside.

Austin, who was shirtless, wearing his shorts and sneakers, looked over and quickly hid himself.

Piper then walked away from the stage, seeing Jason approaching there, welcoming her with a hug.

"Jason" she said.

"Piper" he said.

The two kissed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I found a lost sword" she said, smiling. "I took advantage and killed the Hellhound." She pretended to hit one with a imaginary sword. "Still want to enjoy our date?"

Jason understood the story, and smiled.

"Sure. We will."

"Perfect!"

Piper wrapped her arm around Jason's arm and walked away.

Looking back, Piper didn't saw Austin.

She knew he could hide there. That perverted son of Apollo did great things, her body knew that very well. She knew he was going to leave after she and her boyfriend were out of sight.

Now they both walked to the beach through the woods.

…

After Piper and Jason left, Austin emerged from his hiding place, relaxed from his sex with Piper.

Suddenly, he was approached by Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate. Her black hair and green eyes were beautiful, and that camp clothes were beautiful on her.

"Did you like it, you sex pervert?" she asked, smiling.

Austin agreed.

"Yes. Thanks for clouding the Amphitheater with Mist. Fucking that hot girl was fucking awesome."

Lou liked it, and put a hand on his chest.

"Glad you liked it, but don't forget about our deal."

Austin smiled.

"Tomorrow in the woods. I'll addict you to my dick."

Lou smiled.

"I accept."

She snapped her fingers and disappeared in front of him.

Austin put on his shirt and left, pleased with his agreement and the fuck he had with Piper.

...

In his hideout, the person watches again Piper and Austin having sex in the Amphitheater.

That Mist trick worked around them, but not above them.

Just a small drone to capture that sweet fucking moment.

"Ah, Piper. Looks like not only Jason is fucking around Camp. His sweet girlfriend is a slut. And somewhow I enjoy this... So, who's next to become a sexy slut?"


	10. Chapter 10: As in the Myths

**(DISCLAIMER: Sorry for the long wait in the tales. I was sick (not "the dissease", but a strong one), that made me too debilited to write. But I'm better now, and more will come after this one. Enjoy the chapter, read it and leave a comment. Thank you and read this chapter (also the other ones as well)! Over and out!)**

...

Chapter 10: As in the Myths

(Silena Beureguard sought out Leo at Bunker 9, saying she wanted to say something important to him, which ended in sex at the compound)

...

The Flying Ship continued to be made, and that made Leo happy.

Since arriving at the Camp after Hera's rescue mission, Leo has led and supervised the construction of Argo II, the Greek flying warship with his new half-siblings that will be needed for the mission to prevent the Mud Face from destroying the world.

Light thing for Leo. No doubt.

Before, it was just a "huge bronze basin" that they set up in a month.

But now, the sight of a ship was before him.

The ship, a magical trireme with one sail and a few banks of oars. It's 200 feet long (61 meters) with a bronze hull and a flaming dragon head at the top of the mast. The mast head is Festus' head reused. The ship's main weapons are two repeating crossbows that can fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete. It has oars that can change into spears if needed and the mast head is able to breath fire. It is unknown exactly how the ship is able to fly, but it is able to stop in mid-air and has a landing gear system so it can dock on dry land. Both Leo Valdez and Jake Mason describe it as "A spankin' hot war machine," though Jake says this as he examines the old blueprint for the ship. The oars are retractable and automated. The controls consist of a keyboard monitor, aviation controls of a leer jet, dubstep soundboard, and Wii remotes and sensor which control different aspects of the ship. The ship's power comes from the engine room on the second and lowest deck, which also houses the sickbay, storage and stables.

Now it was almost a flying ship that the Hepasehtus children planned.

And now, Leo watched the immensity before him.

While admiring, Leo was almost startled when a female voice said behind him:

"Wow. This is amazing!"

Turning around, Leo found Silena Beureguard standing there, and Leo couldn't help but look too much.

Why every daughter of Aphrodite so hot? Leo thought, seeing that Silena was wearing a white top, exposing her model's tummy, tight shorts that firmly drew her legs (and butt), black sandals and a light smile on her face.

She looked more like a magazine model than a demigod.

"Thanks!" Leo realized he said it too quickly. "I mean: thank you."

Silena laughed heartily at that.

"Piper was right. You're funny."

Thank you, Piper! Leo celebrated in his head.

"Always!" Leo bowed, and Silena smiled at that. "Anyway, what brings a beautiful girl like you to a strange place like this?"

"Nothing much," she said, looking around. "Only a question."

"Ask me!"

Silena approached him a little and asked:

"Do you have an affair with Piper?"

Leo practically dropped a screwdriver he had picked up from a table, and reluctantly looked at her.

"Me what?"

"I asked if you have an affair with Piper." Silena repeated, now with certainty.

Leo did not know how to answer. Silena just watched his reaction and laughed.

"You're really funny," she said, still laughing.

"How..." Leo stared at her, without changing his serious expression. "How did you know that?"

"Seeing you two on the beach," she said, smiling. "I went looking for Piper there, because they told me, and I saw you having fun. Piper had told me that you were friends. But I never thought you two were THAT type of friends, if you know what I mean. And I saw that she dates Jason, the famous new son of Zeus. Imagine what he will do if he finds out that his best friend has horned him with his girlfriend? Ah, that would be..."

"Horrible," said Leo, completing the sentence.

"That's right. But..." Leo looked at her. "It doesn't have to end in a storm. Leo Valdez, I have a proposal for you."

Leo watched that hot model walking up and down the empty dark place, as if she were parading in a model contest.

He tried his best not to look directly at her ass as she waked.

It was too big to be ignored.

"The best friend fucking his friend's girlfriend," muttered Silena, almost laughing. "This is so porno."

"You already said that," said Leo, trying to look at her face. In the eyes. Not on those big tits... magnificent big tits... FOCUS! "And you know what is even more porn?"

Silena turned to him.

"What?"

"Your mother's affair with Ares!"

Silena stopped walking.

"So you know that?"

"Everything that has to do with fucking, I like to know" he said, smiling. "For example, I heard that my father, Hephaestus, is always considerate of Aphrodite, who cheated him with that crazy god of war, Ares. I know all that. Even about the humiliation."

"About him throwing a net over the two of them in the act and calling the whole Olympus to laugh at them?" asked Silena seriously.

Leo soon stopped smiling.

"Perhaps..."

"If "perhaps" means "fucking yeah"! So ... good."

Leo found the answer strange. Even more to hear that sensual model cursing.

"What?"

"I always thought it was fair," she said, approaching. "Who does this to a caring husband who is always at work?"

"Married people who are secretly horny bastards?" asked Leo.

Then Silena laughed again. And Leo liked to hear her melodious laugh. He thought it was good.

"Perhaps."

Leo laughed a little at that, and went back to checking his flying ship, thinking about the details, seeing what was missing.

But with a sensual and sexy girl next to him, it made it more complicated for him.

As Leo watched, Leo noticed something new.

Arms around him.

Leo looked back and saw Silena hugging him from behind.

He felt the breath in his ear.

"Stop a little," she whispered, her voice even more suggestive.

Leo looked at her sideways, watching her smile at him, and she did something surprising to him.

She kissed him.

Leo felt her mouth touching his, felt her arms tighten around his body, her tongue entering his mouth.

Leo liked that. He felt his body heating up (not with fire) from it.

Soon, Silena stopped kissing him.

"You're working too hard on it," she whispered, now running her hands over his body, over his worn orange shirt. "Do not worry. Your giant ship will be ready in time. Just relax ... and wait for your brothers and sisters to arrive."

Leo stared at her, and suspected that Silena had the same power as Drew and Piper - Charmspeak - that strange magic in the voice that made people obey them.

Leo stayed in that power with Medeia, and even today he found that scary.

"Relax, Leo Valdez. Relax."

"You know my full name?" that question was fucking cliché, but you can't help thinking that with a pretty girl saying his name like that.

"Sure. Piper always tells me about you. And I confess that I was curious. How Charlie's brother that skinny?"

"That muscle giant quaterback?"

The question jumped out of his mouth. Silena smiled and touched him harder.

"Exactly him."

Silena then kissed him again, now trying to pull his shirt off his body.

Leo surrendered to it more and more. It was almost impossible to resist an attempt by a hot chick to fuck. It was like being in the desert for weeks and refusing water.

It was humanly impossible.

Surrendering, Leo turned, touched her face, and started kissing her warmly.

Silena ran her hands over his back as Leo squeezed her body in a tight hug. Their tongues struggled for control while their mouths moaned with pleasure.

Silena moaned as his tongue wrapped around hers.

Silena was loving this. Leo was kissing her. Speaking and moaning like a professional.

His appearance did not say even with his skill. Silena was getting addicted to it more and more.

She ran her hands over his chest, over his shoulders, arms and back. She moaned about it. He felt his strong tongue dominating his own tongue inside his mouth. He felt saliva seeping from his lips.

And fluids from your vagina.

Desire.

Leo stopped and took off his shirt. His chest appeared before her. He was small but strong, his belly was divided into six and thin. Her arms were defined, and she felt them around her.

Silena looked at him. He wasn't manly like Charlie, but he was still strong. His muscles were designed very well, and Silena liked that most of all.

Leo kisses her again. Silena liked that.

As she kissed him, she felt him squeeze her ass.

She liked that. His grip was good.

As she pushed it away, slowly this time, she took off her shirt and threw it on the floor.

Leo saw her huge breasts, soon discovered by her. He liked to see those big tits free, hard nipples pointing at him.

When opening her shorts, lowering with her panties, and kicked to the side, she became fully naked in front of Leo.

"I undressed," she said, smiling. "And you, sexy. Are you going to fuck me dressed?"

"You really are a pervert," Leo said happily.

"What can I do?" She said, hands on hips. "I like to do it. It's in my DNA."

"I loved it!" he said, taking off his pants and underwear together. His big penis bounced freely. "And you will love it."

Silena licked her lips.

"I will. I'm really going in."

She knelt and gave him a blowjob. Leo groaned at that.

A part of Silena thought it was risky. They were in plain sight, if Bunker 9 was full. She saw the closed door of the complete, which could open at any moment.

But, nobody seemed to go there that day. They were in full hidden place, and nobody to see them there.

"We're in hiding," Leo said, between groans. "Don't worry, sexy. Nobody will see us."

Silena stopped sucking.

"How?"

"No commitments to build anything today," he said, smiling. "They are geniuses for machines, but they are human. So we have room for us for today!"

Silena forgot the question, and let herself go with the lust.

Having sex in a public place? She intended to make the most of it.

"Good boy" she moaned in lust.

She continued the blowjob for quite a while. Leo liked that. They both groaned in approval as Silena sucked with desire.

Suddenly, Silena felt a rash in her mouth.

Leo came quickly.

Silena sucked everything in, enjoying the taste of it, and stopped sucking his penis.

"Delicious!" he praised.

"You could have warned me." Silena then swallowed Leo's cum.

"I could," he said, "but I liked it better that way."

Silena then saw him lie down beside her. His relaxed penis suddenly hardened again, pointing to the night sky. Silena was obviously impressed by that.

"Now you want to jump, hottie?"

Silena looked at his hard cock, and was compelled to do so.

Silena sat on top of him, kissing him hard and wet as she massaged his penis. He was really hard.

Teasing, she slowly inserted his penis into her vagina. She felt her vagina accepting his penis, being able to hold it tight. She loved the size. Not like Charlie, but a second place indeed.

When she was going to start her pace slowly, Leo hurried and stuffed everything when he lifted his waist.

Silena looked up, groaning in approval. Her tongue out, looking at the dark ceiling above, moaning in aprooval.

Soon, the sexual pace began. Silena was jumping on his penis while Leo grabbed her ass, enjoying the sex they were having on the dusty floor.

Silena looked at him, her hands on his strong chest.

Leo looked at her big tits bounding, wanting to be held strongly, and Leo began squeezing them with his strong hands.

Silena moaned happily.

He stood up and kissed her. Tongues fighting during their wet kiss. Dripping saliva as they continued their wet kiss.

Silena then pushed him by the chest again, making him lay down again.

The sex was going better than she imagined. Leo really knows how to have sex. She thought at first that he never saw a wet pussy before. Now, she suspects of how much that he knows.

She really wanted to see more of that.

Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated in her shorts. Ringing sounds echoed around the empty deposit.

She looked down and took it out of her pocket, seeing that Charlie was calling her.

"The park!" she remembered, slowing down the pace. She and Charlie were supposed to go to an amusement park that day as a romantic date.

And apparently, the sex was so good that she lost track of time.

Leo took her waist, waking her up to reality.

"Do you want to continue?" He asked, smiling with mischief.

"But I have to call..." she started, but Leo got in again. "For Charlie..." Leo got in again. Silena was losing herself in pleasure again. "My boyfriend..." Leo got in again. Silena moaned with each fuck.

Leo was playing dirty... and Silena was enjoying it.

This had never happened to Silena before - that maddening increasing pleasure - and she felt like she was in need for more sex. She felt pleasure taking over her body again. She moaned as the phone vibrated on the floor, inside the pocket of her shorts.

Automatically, she answered and put the phone to her ear.

"Hi Silena," said Charlie, a little annoyed.

"Hi, love" she put a finger in her mouth while looking at Leo, who licked his lips and was quiet, moving his waist slowly, thrusting his cock slowly inside her.

Silena almost moaned by that.

"Where are you?" he asked. Silena, overwhelmed, put it on speaker. She, with her tongue out, turned the screen on him. Leo was surprised by this. He watched Charlie's photo on his cell phone with the call while his girlfriend jumped on his erection. "I'm in the park now."

"Sorry, love," said Silena, with the phone in her mouth. She ran a hand over Leo's chest. "I have a… hard problem… too hard…"

"What?"

Having sex with your stepbrother, she thought. But she said:

"I'm stuck in the warehouse... they locked me in here..."

"What warehouse?"

"In the amphitheater," she said, seeing Leo take her hand and lick her fingers. She smiled a little and took her hand back. "I was locking up the place. I already called help... but it can take a while, sorry."

"I know where it is," said Charlie on the phone as Silena was pulled by Leo and kissed her with her tongue. She held her cell phone up high while Charlie spoke: "I will save you, love. Your Yummy Bear is coming!"

As she spoke, Silena kissed Leo with her tongue. She tried not to groan with her phone on.

The call ended. Leo stopped kissing Silena.

"Yummy Bear?" he asked.

"Sex nickname," she said, leaving her cell phone on top of her shorts. "You have little time, hot fire guy. Do you still want sex?"

Leo responded by getting into her vagina again. Like a hammer now.

"I do."

Silena kissed him again. The sexual rhythm started again, with Leo getting in while hugging Silena in a hug as their tongues struggled for dominance. She was propped up on his shoulders, slowly grabbing his hair.

Silena moaned as she kissed. She was enjoying sex. It was risky and delicious, and she wanted more. The place was empty, but someone could show up - Charlie, maybe - and realize that the door wasn't locked, then coming to Bunker 9 and catch his girlfriend and stepbrother having sex there.

She thought it was dangerous. But it made her more crazy for more sex.

Leo put it on and on. He was enjoying this.

Dangerous sex became an addiction for him. It started with Piper, who wanted to have sex in the open beach. There was no locked door, and the camp was close by, but that did not stop them from being naked and fucking there all afternoon.

It was a new horny for Leo, and Leo liked to feel it while his hot friend jumped on his dick there.

Now he was at the Bunker 9, with Silena, his new lover, jumping on his penis a lot. Their bodies continued to slap each other, the sounds repeating itself a lot.

She moaned with pleasure. Leo was getting more and more crazy about it.

The sex was fine, and that meant fresh semen soon.

"Fuck," he groaned. Silena looked at him. "I'll come! Want in or out?"

Silena moaned more.

"How is it with your friend Piper?"

"In... Inside."

"Charlie too," she moaned.

"Message recieved," said Leo. He stood up and hugged her body, kissing her while she didn't stop their sexual rhythm. They were moaning as their tongues struggled for dominance in their mouths.

His hands caressed their bodies. Their tongues curling together. Their luscious bodies feeling pleasure dominating.

Suddenly, while they kissed the two came inside each other. Silena rolled her eyes, still kissing Leo. Leo tightened his grip as he dropped semen inside her.

It was crazy.

Suddenly Silena stopped, moaning and breathing in relief. Leo lay down, relaxed from the sex he had with her.

…

"That was awesome," said Silena, hiding that big, hot ass with the shorts she wore.

Leo stood up and wore his pants.

"It was fucking awesome," Leo said, smiling at his achievement. "I never thought of fucking Aphrodite's best daughter!"

"And Piper?" asked Silena, putting on her bra.

"Don't tell her!"

Silena laughed a little.

"Leave it," and she winked at him. "It will be our little secret".

Leo picked up his shirt from the floor, but before putting it on, Silena hugged his body.

"Skinny, but sexy," she whispered in his ear, which she liked. "If you get out of this cave more, who knows, maybe you can have a "secret relationship" with me." She licked his ear. "Who knows why Aphrodite horns Hephaestus so much? Isn't because he a recluse in his forge instead of satisfying his wife?"

Leo felt himself stiffen at that. Silena might be nice, pretty and funny, but she had a voracious sexual side that made him hard.

"No wonder Sherman fucked her too." Silena completed.

"I think so..." Leo turned to her, grabbing her body, shirtless, with her breasts inside her bra. "Wait! Sherman, from Ares?"

Silena smiled at him.

"I think our mom passed us more than we expected."

Leo didn't even take it seriously, he just let himself go and laughed.

"Probably is what it seems."

The two then kissed again.

After getting dressed, Silena heard Charlie calling her from her phone.

"Silena, I've unlocked the warehouse, but you're not here."

"Ah, yes. I forgot to let you know. Your brother, Leo, saved me" she hugged Leo with one arm. "He heard me inside and unlocked it to save me. He's a hero."

"Who would say! The rookie was really a hero!"

"I am with him at Bunker 9, he is showing me his wonderful work" she touched his penis.

Leo smiled for two reasons: being called a hero and being harassed by that sensual model again.

Best day ever!

"I'm going there" he said and hung up.

Leo and Silena exchanged looks, and laughed softly.

...

When Charlie arrived at Bunker 9, he and Silena kissed, with Leo behind, dressed, and smiling as always.

"Hi, love," she said.

"Hi, love," he said.

The two kissed again. Now hugging each other and moaning.

"We can still go to the park" said Charles, who saw Leo and hugged him, like a bear (hahaha, bear…)

"Thank you brother. You saved my girlfriend."

"You're welcome, new brother. It's like they say: the brother's girlfriend is a princess that need rescuing!"

Charlie looked at him confused, like Silena.

"Well, I think they talk about it here. I came from afar. Very, VERY, far away from here. Close to Mexico!"

Charlie understood the story, and smiled.

"Sure. Let's go?" he asked Silena.

"Now!"

Silena then hugged Leo, as a "thank you", then went over to Charles, who hugged her with an arm around his waist.

When it was over, the two walked away.

Leo then left to see a friend.

...

Leo and Jason hadn't played together in a while.

As friends, it was good for them.

After a game of "take the pot" (basically involving Leo with a bazooka, with fragile cups, which he threw into the air while Jason, flying, caught them all in mid-air, without breaking).

After twenty-three times, the two stopped.

Now, they were sitting on two rocks, with the forest around them, eating two Tofu sandwiches that Leo made. Just like in the frozen sewers back then.

Leo was a good cook.

"Dude, I have to get out of the lair more often," Leo said, breathing fresh air.

"I think so, too," he said. "You are missing several things while locked inside."

"Oh yes? Like what?"

Jason ate some more.

"Investigate and find out."

"You don't make things easy, do you?"

"No."

The two faced each other, and laughed among themselves.

"Classic Roman in you." said Leo, eating more.

Momentary silence between them, with Leo finally asking:

"Where's Annabeth?" he looked around. "I noticed some people around asking that."

"Well, Annabeth's in Manhattan," said Jason, eating a little. "I think it's to take care of a friend's house. Or apartment."

"How do you know that?"

"A friend told me," Jason stood up. "Want to see some tricks I learned from lightning?"

"If I want to see my friend play with dangerous lightning with the risk of being electrocuted?" asked Leo, alarmed.

"Yes." Jason replied.

Leo jumped out of his seat, getting up in front of his blond friend.

"When do we start?"

Jason smiled and put an arm around Leo's shoulders.

"Now."

...

Inside a dark room, full of monitors, a figure watched Jason flying across the sky toward Manhattan, disinterested, then returned to a new file.

A video.

Clicking, he saw Leo Valdez and Silena Beureguard having sex on the floor of Bunker 9. It was like watching a couple fuck in a junkyard.

"Ah, Leo Valdez," said the person. "Fucking your brother's girlfriend... it should be a crime if it were horrible. Glad it's not..."

The person just watched, thinking that this fucking was in his collection now.

Another sexual encounter on the list. The person smiled at the addition.


	11. Chapter 11: Improbable Lovers

Chapter 11: Improbable Lovers

(After Silena, Leo was relaxing at the Arena fixing the training puppets when Thalia Grace arrived, wanting sex with him)

…

Leo was taking a break from building Argo II now. And that's in Piper 's opinion.

Like his brothers and sisters, Leo needed some time from building Argo II, but Leo couldn't stop building the giant flying ship.

He needed to finish as quickly as he could. He needed for the mission to stop Gaea.

But, because Piper was "persuasive", Leo ended up giving up on leaving Bunker 9 and doing something else. She was worried that her friend would finish himself to oblivion.

Like yesterday, when he passed the entire night inside the Bunker 9.

Now, he is relaxing… fixing the puppets.

While Leo was assembling the other training puppets, he was so distracted that when a hand touched him on the shoulder just as he fixed the neck of one of the training puppets, that Leo caught fire - literally - and pointed at the person in surprise.

The person was Thalia Grace.

Leo stopped where he was, putting out his fire.

Thalia was still the beautiful girl she fell in love with while searching for Hera two months ago. Her punk look was still intact - thanks to the gods - with her spiky hair, beautiful glowing gray clothes, platinum bow and arrow on her back, and her intense blue eyes reminded her of Jason's, her brother.

Looking this way, from side to side, the two barely looked alike.

But, remembering that their father was a god of Olympus, and seeing his own half siblings from Hephaestus' Cabin, he knew that relying on appearances to know who each son and daughter was from each god was impossible.

Wouldn't even DNA testing solve it? Leo didn't know. He didn't even cared.

He was too busy seeing Thalia's beauty, who was looking at him seriously.

"Leo Valdez," she said.

She knows my name! He celebrated, mentally.

"My muse in beaut… Thalia Grace!" said Leo, getting up, and preventing himself from saying something that he would regret forever.

"Did you saw Jason around?"

"Jason? He… well…" Leo remembered yesterday when he said something about going to Manhattan that day. "He went to the city an hour ago."

"I get it" said Thalia, without much interest."And Annabeth? I didn't find her at Camp eighter."

"She's in Manhattan. Taking care of a friend's apartment. That's what they told me."

"Since when?"

"Since monday from this week..." Leo counted his mind. "Five days ago."

Thalia looked around the arena, apparently looking for someone.

"Is the arena working today?"

"No," replied Leo. "Chiron asked me to fix the training puppets. The arena is not working while I repair these things." Leo took one without legs and pretended a ventricle puppet. "Please," his voice was squeaky. "Don't kill me with a sword for the hundredth time today! My retirement is a month away!"

Leo laughed at his own joke. But Thalia looked at him seriously.

Out of fear, Leo threw the half-puppet on the floor.

"I'll fix the rest now."

Leo bent down and went back to work.

He thought Thalia was gone. He even whistled in relief.

But when he turned around, he saw that Thalia was still there. Leo jumped in surprise.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked.

"NO!" said Leo, too quickly.

"Can I ask you a favor?" asked Thalia, now in her most tender, softest voice.

Leo found the change strange.

"Can you put a… "combat mode" on them?"

"Combat mode?" asked Leo, slowly to understand.

"I had a troubled week" began Thalia, and then continued without stopping: "I continued with a track of Percy in the forests of Oregon, and me and a group of Hunters were ambushed by werewolves! I think Lacion still wants revenge. It ended badly, with two of us badly injured, but it was a bigger fucking mess for the wolves!" Leo has never heard her curse before. "And it ended with us winning, but we had to go back to Camp for Apollo's doctors to take care of the wounds. That's why I'm here."

Thalia took a silver arrow and placed it on the silver bow in a second. Leo was startled by this.

"I want to fight something. I need to vent my anger against something." Suddenly, lightning started to crackle around her. "So you can do this for me?"

What madman would say no to a sensual human who can paralyzed any man with lightning strikes?

"Sure! Give me ten minutes..."

Thalia inadvertently threw a lightning bolt at the wall. It exploded beautifully in a blue flash.

"It was a reflex," she said without emotion.

"Five minutes!"

Leo then started to work.

…

After finishing fixing up the puppets, Leo wiped sweat off his forehead.

"All ready, my dear." Leo introduced Thalia to an army of sixty training puppets, all with swords, spiny balls, crossbows with automatic arrows (it was easy to assemble) and others with larger spiked fists. Everyone moved like robots from the movies. "Killing machines for you as requested. Liked it?"

Thalia took three arrows, and mounted the bow, smiling as if seeing a prize she wanted.

"Loved it!" Thalia prepared to shoot. "I advise you to take distance."

Leo took a few steps back, and Thalia fired her arrows.

Suddenly, an electrical explosion hit five training puppets at once.

With that, Leo decided to get away a little further.

…

Half an hour later, Leo saw everything Thalia did in the arena, and so far tried to believe everything he saw.

Thalia would literally be an action movie star. She electrified the puppets, fired lightning bolts with her arrows, fired arrows at their heads - between the eyes, bullseying everything - and made martial arts blows on every one.

In half an hour later, they were all reduced to rubble.

If he were a son of Ares, Leo would be furious.

But, with a beauty of electricity like Thalia... Leo was proud of himself.

It was hard and tiresome work, but it was worth it.

Thalia was euphoric now. Quite different from the "ice queen" pose she had before. She was jumping, laughing, and advanced on Leo.

He thought she was going to attack him, so he protected his head.

But, she hugged him, and jumped while hugging him.

"That was awesome!" she said, without fear or restraint. "It was the best half hour of my immortal life!"

Leo jumped with her, enjoying her good mood.

When it was over, Thalia did something Leo didn't expect.

She kissed him.

Leo was watching this as if he were not in his own body now. He was frozen in surprise now.

That hot girl was kissing him. On her own!

When it was over, Thalia was breathing slowly, with Leo's head in her hands.

"Thalia..."

"I know you think I'm hot," she said, smiling. Leo was surprised by this. "I know you were looking at my ass while I fought." He was. "And I know you want to see more than my tights."

Leo didn't know what to do with it.

"Thalia… I…" he wanted to say that he was sorry. He knew what she would do. He watched her fight his killing machines just now.

But, she kissed him again.

"I want sex," she said. Leo was surprised again to hear Thalia speaking the "Hunters' forbidden word". Leo knew from the others at the Camp that the Hunters were a group of girls who hate men and wander the world killing monsters. Since their goddess, Artemis, was a eternal virgin goddess.

Leo made fun of it, saying that they were "wandering virgin hippies around where there's green" is. It got a lot of laughs.

"Sex?" asked Leo, as if he had heard wrong.

"Sex!" she said, putting him against the wall. "Cock, vagina, breasts, you going in and out of my vagina. Do you still think I'm a virgin?"

"You are not?" another surprise.

Thalia smiled.

"Well ... let's say the Hunters are virgins because Artemis wants to," she said. "But that doesn't mean that we Hunters are also virgins. It is like the Oracles. We are all horny. And knowing about my father ... I think I inherited it from him."

Leo knew that Zeus had a city count population of his own children from Greek times. Now he knew why girls always wanted to know about Jason.

It's because of his divine genes!

Now it all made sense!

Thalia kissed him again. Leo this time let his body feel the heat of it.

When it was over, Thalia said:

"Take off your clothes!" she took off her jacket, revealing a tight black shirt, drawing her body very well. "I have little time here now... and I want to enjoy it very well."

Leo was not stupid to deny. He obeyed Thalia promptly.

Thalia, without resisting, took off her black shirt, revealing a black sports bra underneath.

Leo stared at her thin belly. She looked like a model, and it made Leo want sex more than ever.

Leo moved away from Thalia, and quickly took off his own shirt.

Thalia was looking at Leo's physique. He was thin, but his muscles were well defined. Sweaty with the puppets repair, and with a huge pulse in his pants.

Thalia then took his face again and started kissing again.

Thalia was lost in ecstasy now. The same feeling she had with Percy was happening with Leo now.

Feeling her energy return, she managed to pull Leo away from her and push him against the wall again, holding his wrists tightly.

Thalia stared at Leo's body lying there, sweaty and breathing. Her muscles were well designed, the way she liked…

Immediately, her lust won out. She released Leo, took off her sports bra and tossed it aside. Her huge breasts jumped free. Leo's eyes widened when he saw her breasts up close.

"Fuck! They are huge!"

"Liked them?" she asked, shaking them both with her hands.

Leo nodded, smirking. She surrendered to the desire for sex.

Thalia approached his face.

"Then come and get it."

Leo, feeling her breath on his nose, took her breasts and started licking them. Thalia, in a long impulse - because she liked to feel his tongue on her nipples - took his head and felt his tongue on her nipples harder.

Soon, she moved away from him.

Leo came out from the wall, and Thalia saw his hard erection being compressed by his pants. He walked towards her in the middle of the arena, and Thalia stopped with her back to him.

In the middle of the arena, Leo reached for her, and touched his cock to her ass, right in the middle.

Thalia liked to feel that. It was huge.

"Wow. This is so good," he said, pressing his cock into her ass.

Thalia liked to feel his cock close to her vagina, his strong arm around her belly as he licked her ear.

His ecstasy started to increase when he felt Leo's hand trying to remove his pants.

She let him down his pants, and taking advantage of the fact that he was distracted by her huge ass, shoved him again.

She saw the arena entrance, thinking that someone she knew was going to see it being harassed by Leo, and walked to the area. The door was close by.

She then started to go to the floor. Leo came soon after her.

"If you want more, lie down!" she said.

Leo, perverted and in the mood to fuck, obeyed her.

Leo, lying down, saw Thalia take off her pants and panties, getting completely naked on top of him. This made him take off his pants and underwear and toss them aside.

Thalia liked to see that muscled up boy naked under her, with his hard cock pointing at her vagina.

Slowly, she approached his cock and began to lick, going deeper for a blowjob.

Leo loved to feel her mouth sucking on his dick. He moaned as she sucked, her hands running over his sweaty body as she moaned with pleasure.

Leo then took her head and started to push. Thalia was enjoying feeling that he was picking up the pace. He wanted to come, and she wanted to taste his semen.

"Thalia," he said, between groans. - You hot! I'll come!

Thalia started to moan harder, suck harder, and Leo couldn't take it.

In the next second, he dropped everything into her mouth.

Thalia loved to feel his semen. It was hot and full. She let a little leak out of her lip.

As she took it out, she saw that a little had formed a bridge between the head of the cock and her mouth. She put it together with one hand and sucked everything.

Leo, wanting more, pushed her lightly to the floor, on top of him, and teased her by touching his cock to her belly.

"Do you want? he teased, rubbing her belly. - Do you want my cock hard and strong fucking you?

He took her wrist with one hand, then touched her vagina.

Thalia groaned, and said:

"Yes… Give me your member! I want it!"

Leo smirked.

Thalia was on all fours, and positioned herself. She took his cock and gradually penetrated into her vagina.

Thalia moaned when she felt his cock entering her vagina. Gradually, Leo began to fuck at the pace she liked.

Leo moved his cock willingly. He was lying on top of her, getting in tight while he kissed her. Their tongues curled with pleasure as Leo hugged her and Thalia supported herself with her hands.

Thalia then remembered sex with Percy, how hard he got in her at his house, and sex with him at that empty building, when he really wanted to fuck there.

Wanting the same thing with Leo, she stood up, kissing him while keeping him on the floor.

Now, on top of him, she jumped with more intensity.

While she scratched Leo's strong chest, he retaliated by squeezing her ass. Leo got in with more intensity, and Thalia moaned harder.

Her fear of being discovered having sex with Leo at the arena was shrinking, and the pleasure of feeling his hard cock, his hands squeezing her ass and the pleasure of sex was growing more and more.

Thalia, with her tongue out, moaned:

"You fucking boy! Your pervert! Oh, fucking delicious, put more! GO DEEP!"

Leo obeyed, and got more and more.

"You fucking hottie!" he groaned. "This is so sexually delicious! You have the wettest vagina I've ever fucked! You sexy punk!"

"Fuck me hard! FUCK ME! GO FULL STRENGTH! FUCK ME LIKE THE OTHERS!"

Leo squeezed her breasts.

"You bitch! First several men, now me! Who is next?"

"It could be you!" said Thalia, speaking with a tongue out.

"When?"

Thalia jumped more often.

"How about ... next week? In your Cabin?"

Leo soon understood, and smiled at her.

"You perverted girl!" he groaned with pleasure. "I'll come!"

Thalia wanted him to come in her face, but he stepped forward.

Thalia's eyes widened when she felt a strong jet inside her vagina. She looked at Leo, who looked like ecstasy, moaning with pleasure.

Thalia couldn't contain the pleasure of feeling his semen penetrate her vagina. She moaned as she came.

She was taking a deep breath, feeling fresh semen seeping from her vagina. It came out, and more semen came out.

She lay down beside Leo, equally satisfied, taking a deep, slow breath.

"Fuck…! It was better than I thought!"

Thalia looked at him.

"I admit ... it was ... fucking hot!"

The two looked at each other, and understood with that look that that sexual encounter was fucking awesome.

…

Thalia got up, and finished dressing herself.

"I thought it was going to last five minutes," she said, smiling at him. "But it was more delicious than that. You have potential, Valdez."

Leo, standing, was wearing his pants.

"I always strive for a hot girl like you. But don't tell Jason."

Thalia smiled, and winked at him. A spark came out of her eye.

Leo didn't even care. I knew it was normal for her.

"If you don't tell Artemis, count on me."

Leo smiled, and winked at her.

He wanted a spark to get out of his eye, but it didn't.

Leo then put on his shirt.

He was going to match when the two of them could have more sex, but Thalia was gone.

Leo looked around, asking out loud where she was.

…

Outside the arena, Silena was smiling.

After all, she saw everything she wanted to see.

Leo Valdez was certainly a fucking pervert, just like Jason.

She was right.

When Thalia met with her, the two watched Leo get dressed as he picked up his magic tool belt again, thinking about how to explain to Chiron about the training puppets' fixing delay.

And saying it all out loud.

"Good show, Huntress," said Silena, smiling.

" Thanks, Aphrodite's model. You were right, Leo really knows how to fuck."

"I told you," said Silena, smiling. She turned to Thalia. "So, it's really true. You Hunters can even have sex."

"That's true to the core. After all, you knew that I fucked Percy too?"

"Both of us, seyx," said Silena, laughing. "But thank you for giving him pleasure. After all, he deserved it."

"True" said Thalia, seeing Leo having fixed fifteen training puppets now. That "elf guy" was really fast. "But tell me, how did you know that Leo was really so skilled in sex?"

"I fucked him. In that dark bunker... it was fucking delicious."

Thalia laughed at that.

"Did you…? AH, you, Aphrodite's kin ... can barely contain yourselves!"

"Same to you Hunters. Apparently you hunt more than monsters when Artemis is not around."

Thalia looked at her. The two looked at each other, and they laughed.

The two then returned to Camp, laughing as they remembered their sexual intercourse.

…

The dark room was lit up by the monitors, and all of them was showing Leo and Thalia fucking at the arena.

The Person liked that. Watched them both fucking, and masturbated with it.

His keyboard received fresh semen on top of the buttons, and he liked that.

After hearing Silena and Thalia talking about their sexual conquests - Thalia was more horny than she looked - the person then went back to watching Leo and Thalia fucking on the arena floor.

He liked it so much, and he couldn't wait who was going to fuck who in that crazy Camp.

That's why I love that place so much. He thought, smiling.


	12. Chapter 12: The Future is Sexually Good

Chapter 12: The Future is Sexually Good

(Concerned about the direction of the mission to Camp Jupiter, Leo went to see Rachel, the Camp Oracle, and she decided to make a proposal: if Leo fucks her, she tells important details, and Leo, yielding, accepted)

…

Leo did this with mixed reluctance and anxiety.

But there he is.

Seeing himself in front of the Oracle's cave, Leo Valdez needed to know whether the mission to the Roman Camp would be a success or failure.

Even though he didn't believe in magic that much - he was more practical with machines than magic and mysticism - Leo needed to at least have an idea of what they will face.

After the mission to stop an earth giant from draining the energy of a goddess to allow a woman made of earth - which was the earth itself - from doing "things that megalomaniac villains do", Leo started to believe in more things like that.

That was why he saw himself in front of the Oracle's Cave. He needed to have an idea of what to face at the next month.

Without failing to believe in a girl who saw the future in a place where flying horses, deadly hunts in the forest, flying carriages, sons and daughters of gods everywhere and all with New York in sight from that crazy camp, Leo accepted to see if the Oracle could help.

With that in mind, Leo entered the Cave, wanting to see Rachel and clear his doubts.

…

Inside, the place looked more like a hippie house than an oracle cave.

There was a coffee table on top of a long yellow carpet, curtains spread across the walls, and a thicker curtain at the entrance, which he has just passed.

Looking around, Leo said:

"Ahh… Miss Oracle? Anybody home?"

Suddenly, from behind one of the curtains, the Oracle of the Cave, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, appeared.

She was thin (but with the right parts big), she wore an orange Camp shirt and shabby, almost white jeans, black sandals and her red hair was down. She really looked like a hippie now.

"Leo Valdez," she said.

Leo was surprised.

"How do you know my name? Your oracular powers said it?"

"No, Piper told me."

Leo released a relieved breath.

"Oh yes. Me, her and Jason came together, and you made the prophecy before we went to rescue Hera… I remembered!"

Rachel gave a short smile, then undid it.

"Anyway, son of Hephaestus, what brings you to my cave."

"I need your psychic powers to help me ... about stopping Gaea."

Rachel immediately showed concern.

"We can ... try ... please, sit down."

Leo obeyed when Rachel sat near the coffee table. Leo looked at the empty table and asked:

"No crystal ball?"

Rachel made a face of scorn, then concentrated.

Leo sat, watching Rachel with her eyes closed, breathing, as if she were meditating. She stayed like that for a long time.

"Nothing," she said.

"Anything?" asked Leo.

"Nothing," she confirmed.

Leo stood up, defeated.

"So your powers don't work. Figured."

Before he left, Rachel took his wrist, and he saw that she got up quickly, and she said:

"I didn't say I didn't saw anything" Leo was confused now. "I can tell you, if you accept a little favor from me."

"And what would it be?"

"Sex."

Leo found this surprising.

"I'm bored with it all," Rachel said, dropping her wrist. "I haven't had sex since Percy disappeared, and since then things have been getting weird... well, MORE weird than usual. If you understand me."

"I understand."

"Anyway, I want compensation for that," she said, smiling. "If you want to know if I can see."

"Why don't you see it alone?"

"Because…" she looked up. "Apollo is a naughty bastard."

Leo looked up, afraid, thinking that Apollo might shoot an arrow at her from Olympus – he listened stories about that. Several demigods around the Camp telling each crazy story about how the gods could be genocidal sometimes.

Rachel looked at Leo, and realized what he was thinking.

"Don't worry. I already called Apollo worse when we had sex."

This took Leo by surprise. Rachel and a god ... Apollo ... had sex?

"Wait? Are you and the sun god… Have sex?"

"And we curse an entire list, yeah. We had sex" she confirmed, smiling."Let's say that this "see the future" thing happens randomly, Apollo, being the god of the oracles, manages to better manipulate the visions if I… fulfill his fantasies. And make no mistake, the prettier a person is, the more horny is."

She moved closer to Leo's ear.

"Once, Apollo and I had sex in my parents' bed when they were traveling. He said he would give the answers to the tests for a semester if I allowed that."

"And you did?"

"The tests were biology and geometry."

"Of course you did."

"We did. And I confess that it was good. But lately, the gods have locked themselves in Olympus, almost at the same time that Percy Jackson disappeared, and that made Apollo put a pause on our sexual thirsts."

Leo tried to figure it all out, but Rachel was quicker.

"And after that, I can know some things, if I give what Apollo likes: sex. So I ask again: do you want sex to know about your mission?"

Leo thought about it.

Fucking Rachel wasn't on his list - as sexy as she can be, and it is - but he wasn't thinking about sex now.

Okay, Leo slept with Piper, but with her it was different. They had known each other since the Wildlife School, before Jason, so they had a good friendship and chemistry.

With that - and her sexy model appearance - having sex with her was good.

But Rachel was different. He only saw her at the fire, when they found out that Piper was Aphrodite's daughter, and only so far. Then he saw her through Camp, but he didn't interacted much with her.

With none other than Jason and Piper, thinking about it.

Now, there he was, with Rachel, the Oracle of Apollo, wanting sex with him to satisfy her horny lover so he could give visions of the future for her to speak to him.

Super simple. Almost easy to say yes.

Leo, taking a deep breath, said:

"Fine. Sex for seeing the future. Good deal."

Rachel smiled, and took his shoulders and looked up:

"I hope you like it, Pervert of the Sun!"

And kissed Leo willingly.

Leo liked to feel that. He felt her tongue penetrate his mouth as he moaned with the kiss. Leo brought his hands to her back while Rachel clutched his head with her hands, burying her fingers in his messy hair.

Soon, she started pulling Leo from the entrance, leaning deeper into the cave, against a wall, without stopping to kiss.

When she broke the kiss, with a bridge of saliva between their mouths, she moaned:

"Take it off!" she pulled his shirt.

Leo raised his hands and let Rachel take it off.

Seeing his skinny but muscular body, Rachel smiled as she played.

"Even skinny ... it's still hot," she said, smiling. She then took off her orange shirt, exposing her large, beautiful breasts.

"Without bra?"

"I don't need much here," she said, tossing her shirt on the floor. "I just need that." She took his erection against his pants.

Leo liked the touch of her pants. His hard cock really wanted to get out of his pants prison.

"You can open it if you want."

Rachel smiled at that.

"Thank you," she unbuttoned and opened it, then stuck her hand in his underwear, and his penis came out of his pants, in Rachel's hand. She looked impressed. "Fuck, what a huge cock," she moaned.

Leo smiled, and touched her breasts.

"Just as they are huge," he said, massaging. "I bet Apollo just fucks you for them."

"And that."

Rachel started to kneel. When she reached his cock, she looked down at him. Leo saw desire in her green eyes, smiling as she massaged his penis.

Then, she put everything in her mouth and started doing a nice blowjob.

Leo groaned at that.

She was able to be like Piper, Silena, Thalia ... so much so that she certainly practiced a lot with Apollo, as well as Silena with Charles, Piper with Jason, and Thalia with ... whoever she met around, maybe.

It didn't matter to Leo, but having sex with another hot girl from that ludacris Camp.

Rachel continued her blowjob, moaning as she sucked his cock. She moaned in a sensual and hot way.

When she stopped, she said

"Hot… and salty…" she looked him in the eyes. "Like Apollo."

"Is he a sexy guy?"

"Very…"

"So thank you."

Rachel smiled, and returned to the blowjob.

Leo moaned as she sucked and moaned. He took her head and accelerated the pace he was doing in her. He looked at the cavernous ceiling, enjoying the feel of her tongue around his cock, her hot mouth, her sensual body kneeling there.

Leo focused more on her sexy ass, how he wanted to take off those pants and shove everything inside her vagina, to hear her moan his name as he penetrated more and more.

Thinking about it brought him to a climax. He wanted to drop his semen into her mouth. It was close to doing that.

"Hottie," he groaned. "I'll come!"

"So fast?" she joked. "Hang on a little longer ... Apollo hang on a lot."

He understood the provocation, Rachel returned to the blowjob.

This went on for several minutes. Leo moaned as she sucked his erection, from her saliva making it more complicated.

He held as long as he could.

After a while, Leo came all over her mouth.

Rachel liked that. She moaned as his semen filled her mouth, and she managed to swallow everything.

"Have some milk, sexy," he groaned.

Rachel then released her cock, licking her lips, smiling.

Rachel stood up and hugged him, kissing him again.

Leo got carried away with that. He was really enjoying this. Having sex. Now he understood why Jason wanted to spend so much time with Piper. Leo thought it was good, and hot, and he wanted more and more.

Soon, he opened her pants. Rachel laughed a little at that.

"I want full service," he moaned, lowering her pants and seeing that she wasn't wearing any panties. "And I want it now!"

"As you like, pervert" she moaned, being turned by Leo against the wall, she leaned there while Leo saw and felt her ass with his hands.

"Do you really want, Oracle?" Leo teased, squeezing her ass. "Do you want my meat pole in your cave?"

"I want a good dick to fuck," she said, moaning. "You are worse than Apollo! He never teases me like that!"

"It's because I'm better than him," he whispered hoarsely, and he touched the head of his cock to her skin. She moaned at the touch. "And trust me, your boyfriend from Olympus is masturbating watching us now!"

"Think that?"

"I do. You're fucking hot."

Before Rachel answered, Leo started having sex, stuffing everything in her vagina.

Rachel moaned, and the sexual rhythm started.

The two continued to have sex there, moaning as Leo penetrated more and more. He now had a rhythm after having sex at that Camp.

While Leo penetrated, Rachel loved every second.

Between Percy and Apollo, who fucked her from time to time, Leo manages to be more provocative than them. She saw in his elven face that he had hidden tricks up his sleeve.

Or inside his pants.

Very good tricks that made her lose herself in ecstasy.

And Leo knew that her body was enjoying it more and more.

As Leo got into Rachel, a voice called out to Rachel.

"Rachel? Are you there?"

Rachel looked at the door, startled.

"Shit!" she whispered.

"Same thing," whispered Leo.

Leo left her vagina, looking where he could hide, and Rachel took his arm.

"It already happened! Lie down, quick!"

Leo, seeing that the person was going to enter, obeyed.

…

Sherman Yang entered the Cave.

He saw Rachel sitting at her table, her expression blank, looking at him, with blankets on her legs.

Apparently, she seemed in a hurry.

"Sherman! Hi!" said Rachel, without concern. "How can I help you?"

Sherman came in, and sat down by the table.

"Well, I… I have a girl that I like. And I wanted to know that…"

Rachel moaned a little. Sherman stopped talking.

"There's something wrong?" he asked. "A prophecy coming?"

Rachel, recomposing her posture, said no.

"Don't worry. I… have… an… itch! Yes! An itchy foot."

"You can scratch it."

"It's over now!" she said, immediately. "So, a girl?"

"Yes! She's new to Camp, but I don't think she likes me, because…"

…

Rachel did not listened Sherman well.

Under the blankets, bare-faced, Leo was staring at her from behind, with his arms back, out of Sherman's view.

Rachel, sitting on his erection, with that penis inside her vagina, wearing only the camp shirt, while bra, pants and panties were under Leo.

They achieved that with little time.

She tried to concentrate, but Leo's hard erection wouldn't let her, and that naughty bastard didn't make it easy.

Every now and then, he penetrated his cock inside her, and she was trying not to moan.

Now, Sheman was talking about "a new girl" while Leo was still having sex with her.

She couldn't take it much longer. She would need to end this now.

"... and that's it," said Sherman. "What do I do?"

Rachem groaned again. Sherman was alert.

"Prophecy?"

"No! It's nothing," said Rachel, taking a deep breath. "Well, if it's a girl, the way is to ask her out, and…"

"She has a boyfriend," said Sherman.

Rachel understood everything there.

"Affair?"

"More for… extra fun, if you know what I mean?"

"I see," said Rachel, shaking her head. Is every demigod here here a sex addict? Leo asked himself, and then remembered Apollo, and concluded that the answer was yes." Well, in that case ... enjoy!"

Sherman and Leo looked at her curiously.

Rachel, normally, didn't talk much about it, but with a hard penis inside her, she felt more free to say:

"For me, love is universal. So if she has a boyfriend, the important thing is if she likes to fuck you. She likes?"

"Very!" Sherman smiled. "Sometimes she even calls me to fuck."

"Great. So don't restrain yourself. When the chance comes, send it over!"

Sherman stood up.

"I'll send it over! Good advice, thanks!"

"It's not advice," she said, making Sherman turn. "It's a vision of the future!"

Shermans smiled, and left the cave.

With the bar clean, Rachel removed Leo's blanket, who threw her clothes away, and said:

"Now I can get up and..."

"No!" Rachel said.

Leo stopped where he was.

"I like it that way" she took off her orange shirt, getting completely naked on top of him. "And I want you to enjoy it like that, son of Hephaestus. So rip my pussy, sexy as fuck."

Leo smiled.

"With pleasure, Apollo bitch."

And he started penetration her vagina, with Rachel jumping with desire.

Leo liked that, he grabbed her waist, keeping up with Rachel's increasingly fussy rhythm.

The sex was going well, and he wanted to get to the end quickly.

Without Sherman or "secret girl", Leo wanted to finish that fucking fast.

From the floor, Leo could see her thin back, her red hair hanging loose, like a red explosion, and her ass, sexy and hot, swallowing his cock over and over.

He moaned about it. He liked it more and more.

They both moaned, jumped, and liked it very much.

"Rachel, I want to come!"

"Wait until the maximum!" Rachel said. "Apollo likes it when it takes time!"

"Apollo or you?"

Rachel smirked at him. Leo understood.

"You fucking lustful slut!"

And he continued, holding on as much as he could.

Rachel didn't even give a sign that she wanted to come. She just moaned and jumped like a porn actress who loved her job.

Leo had sex like a pervert he was, and he held on for long minutes.

So he couldn't take it, and groaned hoarsely when he came.

Rachel allowed herself to come, too, and lay down on top of Leo while their bodies relaxed from the sex they had.

Cumming was delicious; they both breathed like two lovers they were.

Relaxed and carefree.

Rachel suddenly took Leo's face and kissed him. Leo followed through.

"Thank you," she said, with saliva between their mouths. "I really needed that."

"Me too," said Leo, relaxed. "Believe me, me too."

..

Rachel and Leo got dressed, and she summed up what he wanted.

Now, sitting around the table, Rachel breathed, invoking her powers.

Leo waited, almost impatiently, thinking about the sex the two of them had to distract themselves.

Soon, Rachel opened her eyes, which shone for a while, then the sparkle faded.

Leo had to admit to himself: that was badass.

"And? he asked."

Rachel looked at him somberly.

"I do not know."

"Why not? Didn't Apollo like our… game?"

"No. It was just that I felt a greater influence on that."

Leo looked at the floor, afraid.

"Mud face?"

"Who?"

Leo pointed down. Rachel understood.

"Probably. I just know that… a consequence will happen on the journey."

"What kind of consequence?"

Rachel shrugged, concerned.

"Do not know. For demigods, it can be anything. So be careful. You and the other six."

Leo nodded, and shook her hand.

"Thanks anyway." He got up to leave, and then turned. "Listen," Rachel looked at him. "If you want to… do what Apollo wants… call me and we'll do it with pleasure."

Rachel winked at him.

Leo left, half dissatisfied by the poor result of her vision, but happy to make her fetish come true.

Even though it was a crazy and incoherent fetish.

…

In the secret room, the person saw the scene that Sherman was talking to Rachel, who was having sex with Leo at the same time.

He then sped up the scene, and switched to Rachel completely naked jumping on top of him, both with ecstasy faces.

The person smiled and laughed.

"Ah, I love this place… it makes me wonder who else is going to play wild sex ... and with whom."


	13. Chapter 13: Friends-Lovers in Argo II

Chapter 13: Friends, Friends, Lovers Apart

(In the almost ready Argo II, Leo called Piper to see the ship from the inside, and Piper began to seduce Leo into sex, and she, without resisting, had sex with Leo in the ship's control room)

…

Piper approached Bunker 9 sllowly.

She hadn't seen the place since a few days ago, when the "crazy fan club of Dionysus" attacked the camp, and she, Jason and Leo had to pick up Buford, Leo's living table, before a crazy mix exploded the entire Camp.

Long story, she knew. She was there.

But, unlike the last time, Leo seemed calmer with his calling.

Now it seemed like something new to show.

While thinking about it, Piper entered the place, seeing the mechanical mess she knew as she saw there.

Robots? Huge claws? Moving statues? Piper didn't even know. She was more afraid of that place than anything.

But, this is where Argo II was being built.

The flying Greek trireme that Leo Valdez's crazy mind conceived as a child, and the best weapon against Gaea and transport to Jason's home, Camp Jupiter.

Now, after all this time, Argo II was finally almost ready.

At eighty-five percent.

At least that's what Leo said every week, when Piper or Jason asked him.

Before, Piper did not believe.

Now, in front of the huge machine, Piper believed.

And when he entered, he saw a lot of Hephaestus' sons and daughters at work, with Leo checking a plant with Nyssa, his half sister.

"Of course. Then put the compatriots in the cockpit and the coolers in the thermal power sector" Leo said to Nyssa, who seemed to understand, then walked away.

At that moment, Leo saw Piper there.

"Hello, Beauty Queen!" said Leo, smiling. "Did you come to see the ship monstrosity alive?"

"Sure," said Piper, smiling. "I want to see where and how we are going to travel."

"Perfect!" Leo looked around. "Where's Jason?"

"Busy with training," said Piper. "In case something happens."

"With Zeus's son? How can someone like that fear problems? And ... I just answered my question, didn't I?"

Piper nodded.

"That's right."

"So ... you trained too?"

Piper massaged her own neck.

"Increasing the reach of my Charmspeak. And you? Playing with your killer machines and weapons under your belt?"

Leo felt his magic belt around his waist.

"That. All the time."

The two smiled at each other.

"So, do you want a tour of the facilities?"

"Argo II?" asked Piper.

"Of course! I want to see where we will spend happy days avoiding Mother Nature from killing general."

Piper saw in Leo's sarcasm that he was trying not to be more afraid than he was. She was, too. The day of taking off was coming, and they would need to go to unknown territory to deal with forces that they did not even dream of facing before.

Every day closer it scared everyone, including the members of the Seven.

Piper knew that. Piper felt that.

"I do," she replied, making Leo smile. "Let's see what this armageddon gun has to show."

Smiling like the "naughty elf" he was, Leo walked to Argo II, with Piper right behind.

…

"As you can see, the ship is almost complete. Common details, such as furniture, supplies, beds, bedrooms, etc., have all been put in place. Now we are checking the ammunition if we find any monsters in the sky or on the earth, INCLUDING on the earth, you know why. And if we go here we will see…"

As Leo spoke non-stop, Piper watched everything around her.

The ship looked just like in the movies: corridors, compartments, equipment humming so often that it felt like mechanical breathing.

The rooms for the seven demigods of prophecy and Gleeson (who would go with them when the time came) were good. Simple, with a bed inside, spacious as a school or college room, and empty wardrobes.

Piper had to remember to pack later.

As they walked, Piper saw the rooms where they would spend their days traveling.

They were spacious, with rooms, compartments, stables, external space.

Everything was fine.

"Everything is amazing, Leo," said Piper.

Leo looked at her.

"And all of this is a collective effort, Beauty Queen," he smiled. "All a team effort. A spankin' hot war machine!"

"But you had the idea." She put a hand on his arm. "A very incredible idea, a great one. As your best weapon."

"Yeah. My hammer can destroy a lot."

"I didn't talk about your hammer."

Looking into Piper's eyes, Leo saw what she meant.

He smiled thinly, feeling his body warm with lust.

Does Piper want to have sex with me? Leo wondered. Right now or later?

"Very well!" he said quickly. "To finish, let's go to the control hangar!"

And, after an hour of walking around (it was really big), Leo took Piper to the control room, where everything was organized.

Leo said that, and Piper wanted to see.

…

Upon arriving at the control room, Piper saw the futuristic controls there, the view of Bunker 9 beyond the glass (it would probably be incredible to see the infinite world outside), not the cave/factory style wall.

But, the first question that came to her mind was:

"Is that a Wii controller?"

Leo looked embarrassed about that.

"It's easier for me to navigate like that. Trust me."

Piper nodded. Then Piper saw the rest of the controls, then to the glass where Leo could see where they were going.

At that moment, she saw only the cavernous walls of Bunker 9, but she knew that, in the sky, it would be an infinite beautiful view.

So, she sat on top of the control bench, and said:

"Exceptional work, Valdez."

Leo bowed, as if finishing a show.

"Thank you, Beauty Queen."

"Stop calling me that!" scolded Piper.

Before Leo apologized his way, Piper said:

"Because it gives me a fucking wet-on. It makes my horny grow!"

Leo was caught off guard with "fucking wet-on".

Piper then walked over to him and hugged him, kissing him.

Leo felt her tongue invade his mouth, her hands on his back, moaning as they kissed.

When he stopped, Leo said:

"Piper! Here? But the others…"

"They won't notice if we're quick," said Piper, and Leo noticed her Charmspeak at work. "Let's go? Half an hour" she proposed, taking Leo's hand and placing it in her breast. Leo felt how soft it was, and how big. "I need sex. Jason didn't want to, and I want it to be you now."

"I like to have sex with you," Leo admitted, smiling, taking a deep breath when he felt the kind of fire that wasn't literal. "But here? Why not in the forest, or at the beach, or…"

"Here is better," said Piper, licking his cheek and ear. "The danger of being caught makes me crazy."

Leo felt Piper bite his ear a little.

"Come on, son of Hephaestus," groaned Piper. "I won't make you, so kiss me if you want to have sex with me. My vagina wants an engineer's dick, not a warrior's. You understand me?"

Leo understood. Her body wanted sex with him, not Jason. Even without Charmspeak, Leo did not give up to having sex with Piper.

That sexy Aphrodite girl. That sexy and hot model, like a cheerleader from any high school, wanting sex with him, who was the "nerd", seemed impossible.

But it was Camp Half-Blood. Everything he thought impossible has happened since he got there.

Fucking a sexy model was at the top of his list. Every time.

And, confirming that he wanted sex, he kissed Piper willingly.

Confirming sex.

The two kissed, touched, moaned with lust, and Leo squeezed her wonderful ass.

Piper smiled at that.

With the lust growing more and more for each other, Piper wanted to feel Leo's body naked.

She wanted sex now. Now and hard.

So she stopped kissing him, and took his shirt off from Camp right there, revealing her sexy body to Leo, who smiled like a pervert.

That model body. With a soft belly, sensual breasts in the bra, waist with that huge ass, wrapped in the pants.

Leo wanted to feel her ass. He wanted to bury his penis in her vagina over and over.

"What's up? Will you fuck me dressed or naked?" asked Piper.

In response, Leo took off his shirt, belt and unzipped his pants, all at once. Leo's strong body - not like Jason, but still drawn with muscles - and a hard erection inside his underwear appeared.

Piper got wet with that. She wanted to feel that gun of his penetrating her vagina over and over.

He felt a new shock of lust for her body.

So, Piper opened his pants, revealing his black panties, matching the bra, and Leo noticed the wet in those panties.

Leo noticed Piper looking at his underwear, and said:

"Want to see my gun?"

Piper nodded.

And so Leo took off his underwear, and Piper saw his penis, free from prison, pointing virally at her.

Without wasting time, she licked her lips, knelt in front of him, and began to suck.

Leo groaned at the feel of her mouth surrounding his cock. He took her hair in his hands and started pushing, speeding up the pace.

She moaned about it. Leo looked at the sky, and she looked at her muscles.

And to think he was thinner than that years ago. Now he had the body of a player. Also, with all the construction I did on that Bunker ... it left much to be desired for Piper.

Leo looked down, seeing that hot chick sucking his penis like a popsicle, and saw her body.

She had the body of a Xvideos model that she always saw, with that big ass, swaying with anything.

Now, he wanted that ass bouncing on top of him.

Piper sucked like a pro, proving to Leo that she really didn't waste time with Jason. Probably the two can't even stand it, and when they are together and alone, they had sex like porn buffs they obviously were.

Leo knew that. Physically beautiful people were the craziest.

Beautiful and nerdy people. The most horny people on the planet!

She did a good blowjob. Her tongue. Her voice. Her sucking. This was all too much for Leo. And he felt his climax coming.

"Drink my hot milk!"

She didn't stop sucking, and Leo got the message.

Semen in the mouth.

As proof, he dropped everything inside her mouth.

Piper groaned when receiving semen, and Leo groaned in relief.

She sucked it all in, not letting a drop escape, and pulled away from his penis.

Then she went to a wall, pulled down her own pants and panties, and pointed her ass at him.

"Come, my pervert" she teased, shaking her ass like a thirsty bitch, licking her own lips. "I want a fucking pro man at sex inside me… and I want it now. Fast! Do you want your brothers to catch us here?"

Leo, with his pants on his heels, kicked off his clothes and walked over to her, took her ass, massaging his hands. She bit her lip when she felt strong hands squeezing her ass.

"Do you want to be seen like that, Beauty Queen?" Teased Leo, squeezing her ass more and more.

Piper bit her lips hard.

"No… They'll want a piece of me…"

"I'm the only Hephaestus to eat your hot ass!" said Leo, running his fingers over her vagina.

Piper liked his boldness.

"Of course ... A son of Hephaestus needs to fix the whoring that…" she moaned some more. "Aphrodite does with Ares… at his back…"

"Hephaestus isn't right either," Leo said, licking her ear, hugging her belly tightly. "I am proof of that. The mechanics here are proof of that. And I confess that I am attracted to Aphrodite too."

"Hey! She's my mother!" Piper wasn't mad, but full with horny.

"And mother of…" Leo stopped and counted mentally. "Twenty to twenty-five people in your Cabin. Hephaestus won over this. He's my father, and thirty-five others just inside this bunker."

Piper licked his lips, and looked at Leo.

"It seems that we inherited this sexual hunger from them."

Leo smiled like a pervert.

"Best genes in the world."

And kissed Piper again.

The two kissed intensely while Leo prepared. He stopped and then, smiling, took his penis, teased her buttocks, then rubbed the vagina.

She was getting impatient. She wanted quick sex.

And he did it.

Leo put everything inside Piper's vagina.

Piper groaned at that. The sexual rhythm started.

Leo, grabbing her waist, thrust hard, moaning her name with each fuck. She was happy, managed to have sex with this hot guy again.

From the beach, she wanted that hot one just for her. I looked at Leo while I wasn't with Jason, Sherman or Austin, and I wanted sex with Leo more and more.

But whenever she tried, she saw him with others, even with Silena.

But not now, he was hers alone.

Leo then took her hair and pulled her, forcing her to stay against his body. She liked to feel his strength dominating.

He hugged her belly, without missing a beat, and licked her neck.

Piper groaned at that. She took his face and kissed him willingly.

She stroked his hair while his hands felt her breasts.

His penis continued to punch her vagina. Getting more and more. She was enjoying this. Sex was always good, especially with different people.

It didn't take long for his body to correspond with semen, and he felt a rash coming.

"Leo, I'm going to come!" she moaned, feeling his tongue on her neck.

"Me too, delight to my cock!" he said.

"Until… until when…?" she thought of Hephaestus' other sons on the spot. If they saw them.

"Soon!"

"Can I… lick your neck?" she wanted more sex, and had a good time with him.

"All for you, sex model!" He smiled. She smiled and kissed him.

She continued the pace, and she couldn't help it. When Piper started to lick his neck, Leo released everything by his penis.

Leo felt it, and released a huge jet into her vagina.

The two groaned, losing strength in their legs and sitting on the tiled floor of the terrace.

She stood on all fours, feeling the fluids dripping on the floor, seeing Leo there, sitting, his penis still hard releasing semen.

They both breathed, and lay down.

That was too much. Leo was smiling.

"We better get dressed," said Piper.

"I agree… let's go," said Leo.

…

Leo dressed first than Piper, who smiled at the sex they had.

"Fuck, you and Jason… make me crazy," she moaned, closing her bra, then turning to him. "I think I'll get out of control on this trip."

"Talk about me too," he said, seeing her sensual body being covered by her shirt. "With you and me and Jason… is there a threesome?"

Piper smiled, and put a hand on his chest.

"Don't try me, Valdez. Now you can go. You have a ship to do."

So Piper, smiling and winking at him, left the hangar.

Leo, smiling, went out at the same door as her.

That sex was awesome.

…

In the dark room, The Person saw Piper and Leo having sex in the hangar of Argo II, smiling while listening to the groans of the two perverts having sex.

"I love this Camp," said the Person. "Horny fucks every day, and every sex crazier than the last… hopefully Gaia misses destroying the world. Losing such a crazy place… would be a crime against pleasure and humanity."

The Person then closed the video, seeing that there was a library full of videos.

Full of sexual encounters that took place everywhere around Camp Half-Blood.

The Person smiled with the huge amount of them.


	14. Chapter 14: The Hottest Daughter

Chapter 14: The Hottest Daughter

(Drew Tanaka, one of Aphrodite's most beautiful daughters, lost her position to Piper after the search for Hera, and since then she has slept with Jason in revenge, not to mention that some men distract Piper for this, and Drew had his " reward them)

…

Drew Tanaka was in Aphrodite's Cabin, empty at the moment, and was completely alone, busy pleasing herself.

She was in pink lingerie, showing off her sensual body with total pleasure, with her breasts moving with her breathing with her bra under her big tits.

She was relieving herself of another masturbation, thinking of the lovers she has at Camp Half-Blood.

Drew didn't even bothered to hide it. She loved sex and pleasure as his mother, Aphrodite, loved to do. Both in myths and today.

And that it's a really interesting list. She knew it.

The number of inhabitants in Aphrodite's Cabin proved this very well.

Drew, massaging her vagina after a climax, was thinking about the last few days, and since she started to have sex with Jason, her sex life has started to grow very well around Camp.

Since Percy, who was her first fuck at the Camp, her "reputation" started to grow in the same way after.

And she was thinking about that time, several days ago, counted as some weeks, when she sent Sherman to distract Piper.

That day, her list of lovers started to grow...

…

Drew was surprised to learn that Piper McLean, her newest half-sister, and the demigoddess who stole her position as Head Conselour, had an sexual affair with Sherman shamelessly.

And that sparked a certain competitive envy in Drew. After all, Drew was the whore at Camp.

Ever since she arrived at Camp - and fucked Percy at the first day she discovered Camp Half-Blood - Drew Tanaka has started to rise through the ranks of Aphrodite's Cabin as "Head Conselour" and her life was good before Piper McLean arrived.

A lot of orders here, a few fucks there…

Life was simple for her.

She might have been a novice, but when she fought in training, she discovered a new power.

Charmspeak. That power served her well at Camp.

This not only made her rise to power in Aphrodite's Cabin faster, but managed to convince others to do what she wanted.

Just one suggestion and that was it. Full control.

However, when she realized that Piper McLean, her half-sister daughter of a Hollywood star who stole her position days ago, was not the perfect girl she appeared to be, or the faithful girlfriend she liked to say she was with Jason. Drew started to spy on her to discover some dirty secret.

Everyone have a dirty secret. Her father – a corporate mogul – taught her that.

And it didn't take long to see that Sherman Yang, son of Ares, kissing Piper at the door of Zeus's Cabin. And that Drew liked a lot to find that out.

Piper was cheating on Jason with Sherman.

You slut! Thought Drew, smilig.

And, after that, when she spoke to Sherman after he did, and that made her discover that Sherman Yang, one of Ares's strongest children, wanted to seduce her into sex to be like his father - that he got a lover as hottie as Aphrodite, and he managed with Piper.

Drew, with a plan in mind, approached Sherman and convinced him to have an affair with Piper, and he (not being the idiot she believed he was) gave in to her Charmspeak and, the next few times, seduced and had sex with Piper.

And Drew, over the next few days, watched the progress growing.

Sherman seduced her at Zeus' Cabin, but Ellis blew it, and Drew convinced Sherman to try again later, which resulted in Jason leaving and Sherman entering in Cabin 1, and Drew, watching from behind the Zeus' statue inside, saw Sherman fucking Piper in Jason's bed.

Best scene Drew saw that month. She felt her vagina flowing wet as she watched that.

Seeing her half-sister moaning, with a dirty face, jumping on Sherman's hard penis, on her boyfriend's bed, made her hornier than before.

But when Drew noticed Jason coming, she lurked in the dark the moment Sherman hid behind the statue of Zeus in the middle of the Cabin, and Drew stayed behind when Sherman left without looking at her.

And Drew was amazed to see Piper fucking Jason shortly after she had sex with Sherman.

She was really a sex-hungry bitch, Drew said in her head, loving to know the thruth about her. She smiled at that.

When she left while the two were having sex, Drew found Sherman again, in the woods, who was more and more perverted with Piper as the sex followed, and Drew convinced him to fuck Piper more, which resulted in sex in the pool later.

And Drew spied on everything. Masturbating while watching and hearing them moaning and thrusting sexually.

When they were done, Drew told Sherman that she wanted what Piper had with him. She said to his face that she could be better than Piper.

And that was why she wanted to fuck Sherman in the pool - she wanted to get over Piper in this.

Drew wanted to be better at sex than Piper.

While Drew waited at the Camp pool, wearing a black beach bikini, as Sherman asked, she looked around.

Deserted and quiet. Perfect.

As soon as she sneaked in - it was undergoing maintenance, but now there was no one there - as Sherman had said.

He probably threatened everyone off to not go there… ah, Ares' offspring never changed.

She waited on that hottie afternoon, seeing the city's coastline beyond the sea, with the blue sky. She kind of liked to see it.

"Pretty, isn't it?" asked Sherman, behind her.

Drew enjoyed hearing that, and turned to see Sherman there, shirtless, in red beach trunks, with his obvious hard cock inside.

She was surprised by his boldness. Sherman tightened his own erection.

"Tough, isn't it?"

"It's how Aphrodite's daughters leave me" Sherman said, smiling. "And here we are. Ready for payment?"

"And how did you distracted Piper?" Drew wanted to know. "Did you used all that?"

Sherman looked at his body.

"No or yes?"

Drew smiled at the provocation.

"Yes or no?"

"You'll have to know ... like that," said Sherman, slowly approaching her face. "And it will have to be very tasty."

Wasting no time, Drew hugged Sherman and started kissing him, feeling his hard cock against her wet pussy, her big breasts compressed against his strong chest, both of them moaning with pleasure at the kiss.

"Want to make Ares proud?" Drew asked, opening her bra for him. Her big tits were free from that prison.

"By fucking the best daughter of his lover?" Sherman put his trunks down. "That I make you wet and horny for my cock?"

Drew opened his panties, smiling like a dirty whore he was, and dropped it.

"Yes."

"So I want!"

The two, now naked, kissed each other willingly.

Drew kissed Sherman, with his hands going over his body until he reached his erection.

"On the ground or in the water?" asked Sherman, who started licking her breasts.

Drew, biting her lips with pleasure, scratched his shaved head, and looked at the pool.

"In the water," she said. "I don't want pleasure stains here."

Sherman smiled, then picked Drew up and jumped into the water.

When they inside, Drew and Sherman started kissing each other heartily, all up to above water.

Floating in the pool, the two kissed with fiery intensity.

After all, she was the "camp whore".

While kissing like two horny lovers – like they really were -, Drew went to his trunks, wanting to take his trunks off.

"The water is great" she moaned, squeezing her own breasts. "Are you enjoying yourself, hunk?"

"Very fucking hottie" and squeezed her ass with his strong hands.

Drew groaned at that, and they kissed heartily again.

Sexy moans were louder and louder, mirroring their lust for each other.

"Bigger than Piper?"

Sherman smiled when he licked her neck.

"Piper can be fiery and sexy, but you can be looser than her."

Drew smiled

"Take it in the vagina, Piper!"

Sherman laughed.

"You first, hottie!"

Soon, he licked her neck again, with Drew squeezing him with her arms, moaning, until he reached her breasts, where he pulled her shirt up, freeing her hard delicious breasts, and sucked her nipples one by one until he licked her belly, under the water, tickling her, until she finally reaches her vagina.

In that time, Sherman dived while Drew took off her bra, exposing her naked body.

There, he started sucking on her vagina. Drew felt that he untied her panties, and saw his panties floating close to her.

Now she was completely naked. Floating in the water with him.

Drew, taking his head by the hair and scratching, moaned with pleasure.

Sherman licked while floating, while grabbing her big ass. He wanted to give pleasure to another daughter of Aphrodite now, more than ever.

His father, Ares, had an Aphrodite as a lover as long as America existed, and Sherman now fucked one of Aphrodite's daughters, now he's gaining another daughter to fuck.

Two are better than one!

Floating, the two went up the stairs by the pool, with the ladder there, and used it to support themselves.

"Come in me with everything, sexy!" she moaned, wanting sex at once. "I want your long hose digging toward my ovary!"

Sherman came out of the water, breathing, and kissing Drew greedily.

"With all my strength, delicious!" he moaned, taking off his red trunks, which appeared floating near them, then he turned her back to him, and stuck his cock inside her vagina.

Drew groaned at that. It was bigger than she thought. Fast and unwarned. She loved it.

No wonder Piper moaned like a bitch in the heat while fucking Sherman. He's using a cannon to fuck her.

The pace started and Sherman kept getting involved. Slow, but started to have a quicker pace.

The pool really did turn his boner hard on. He was enjoying having sex in the water. In the same water that Piper fucked him yesterday.

"Take that, Hollywood bitch!" Drew groaned. "I'm more horny than you! He's hornier with me, slut!"

Sherman smiled, and continued his pace, moaning less as she, but with sincere ecstasy in their voices. Both of them.

Drew was against the ledge, holding the ladder tight, receiving his penis in the vagina with intense lust.

The water was up to her waist, and the two were inside, having sex. The water rippled around their bodies, with their moan growing more intense with each thrust in their fuck.

Drew looked up, excited to receive Sherman's hard cock in her wet cave again and again.

He continued the pace, loving to welcome her in the cold water of the pool. She squeezed the iron bar on the stairs as he penetrated her harder.

She had her tongue out, not hiding her pleasure on fire. Sherman liked to do that.

Now he was fucking that bitch because she told him to. Probably none of the other lovers, not even her boyfriend (if she had one), had time to give pleasure to that slutty demigoddess. He liked to do it without shame. Doing for their pleasure instead of love.

Drew groaned heartily. She wanted a good penis, and had that of her first lover of that month. He tucked in like a sensual pervert he was, and she liked to feel it, so much so that she could get loose in the pool. She wanted more and more, and he delivered everything to her.

Sherman took her face and kissed her heartily. Their tongues intertwined for pleasure.

The kiss was wet and lustful, maddening them even more.

Soon, they broke the kiss, and Drew moaned like a bitch in heat. Sherman started to lick her neck, excited with her energy.

The sex went on and on. The waters moved on and on with their sexual thrusts, and she moaned with each penetration he made.

It didn't take long for her to say:

"Fuck! I'm almost there!"

Sherman agreed. Feeling on the edge too.

"On three!" said Drew.

She counted. He followed, without stopping. And the climax happened.

Fresh semen penetrated her vagina. She opened her eyes wide when she felt the penetration of semen through her vagina. He liked that too much. She squeezed the bars as he groaned and tightened his waist.

The two groaned in satisfaction, feeling the pool water bathing them in a dip as fresh semen appeared in the water. A white filament in the transparent water.

Smiling, Sherman said in her ear:

"Prepare yourself."

Before she knew it, Sherman pulled her into the water.

The two, under the water, kissed, enjoying the pleasure of having sex in the pool, and wanting to enjoy the pleasure while cooling with the climax of the two.

Upon returning to the air, Drew, panting, asked:

"So, hunk? Who fuck better? Me or Piper?

Sherman, panting, replied:

"Piper is still under arrest, but you're released, and I enjoyed fucking you more than she did."

Drew smiled happily. Finally, something that Piper couldn't do.

"Take that, Hollywoodian bitch!"

Sherman smiled, and hugged her body again.

"We still have time. Want more?"

Drew, looking at him, hugged his pumped body again, with her big breasts against his chest, and said:

"They don't consider me a whore for nothing."

And they kissed with desire.

The two continued to swim in the water, determined to mark the water with more sex between them.

…

At the Cabin, Drew remembered sex with Sherman, and came in pink panties with her ecstasy.

Drew got a lover from her, and was determined to get another one.

As Ellen told her, Piper also fucked Austin Lake, one of Apollo's sons, in the Amphiteather.

With his name and image in mind, Drew smiled at the thought of seducing him to have sex later.

She couldn't wait.


	15. Chapter 15: I Can Be Better Than Her

Chapter 15: I Can Be Better Than Her

(When Drew found out that Austin Lake fucked Piper again, Drew took him to the Big House, wanting to surpass Piper at this)

…

The next day, Drew was at the door of the Big House.

She was wearing tight black jeans, drawing her hottie ass, her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt rolled up over her belly, like a tank top, and her face was full of makeup.

She was waiting for someone to arrive, and the person arrived just in time.

Austin Lake, one of Apollo's sons.

He was smiling, his white teeth so shiny it flashed across her face. His body was well designed in his clothes: black tights, Camp shirt attached to his body - as if he had taken a small size on purpose - and his hair was messy.

Drew didn't even care about the simple clothes and tousled hair, but about what he did.

"So," Austin said, smiling at her. "Will it be here?"

"Yes. So do your part," said Drew. She didn't even need her Charmspeak, he did it himself.

After all, the two were going to have sex in one of Big House's guest rooms.

And that was her idea.

…

Drew was walking around the Camp, attracting eyes as he walked. Many boys admired her, and many girls avoided her.

After all, she had a "reputation" with men, and she liked that.

Now, walking sensually through Camp, shaking her ass while walking on purpose, she was looking for someone specific.

Austin Lake.

And, after persuading one of his half-brothers, he said he was in the Amphitheater.

And when she got there, she saw him in the middle of the stage, seeing the whole place in front of him.

Slowly, she touched his shoulder, and Austin turned to her.

"Hi, Drew," he said, with a smile, bright teeth in sight. "Do you want anything?"

Drew smiled at him, and said in his ear:

"I know you had sex with Piper right here," she pointed to the floor.

When he saw Austin's face again, he saw that he was surprised.

"How…? What…? No! I did not do this!"

Drew realized he was nervous, his stutter screamed that, and said:

"Honey, you don't have to lie. I know you fucked her here… and you liked it so much that you agreed with Ellen for a "compensation" later. Am I wrong?"

Austin just stared at her, and she realized that he knew that lying was not necessary. After all, she knew a lot.

Surrendering, Austin said:

"Yes. It happened. And I arranged with her to hide us in exchange for sex. What do you intend to do with that?"

Drew smiled at that.

"Getting the part I want" she approached him. "I want sex with you."

Austin was surprised, but then he laughed lightly.

"Yes. I know why."

"Oh really? Why?"

"Because Piper took you out of the position of Head Counselor," Austin said, smiling his Apollo's son's shiny teeth flashing at her face "and that's why you're wanting sex with me. You want to achieve it anyway to beat Piper. Right?"

Drew nodded slowly.

"You can say yes at that. That's why I fucked her lover: Sherman."

Austin was surprised.

"Sherman Yang? The son of Ares."

"And it was great to have sex with him. Just how good it will be to have sex with you." She pressed her hands on his shoulders. His broad sholders. "I can be better than her. I guarantee that if you eat me, your dick won't want another vagina."

She looked at his pants, and saw that he was enjoying this. His cock was hard inside his pants. She smiled at that.

"When?" asked Austin. "Where?"

Drew smiled.

"At Big House. This afternoon."

Austin was surprised again.

"Deal."

"So. My plan is..." She then started to tell him what he need to do.

…

Drew snuck in the moment Austin distracted Chiron.

Everything according to her plan.

Austin entered first, finding Chiron there, and made up that he wanted to solve a personal problem.

The moment the two entered Chiron's office, Drew entered and went upstairs.

When he reached the second floor, he walked slowly down the hall, seeing the doors and listening to them, trying to see if anyone was there.

Luckily, there was no one.

She then went to the last room, where she had a bed by the window.

Perfect.

At that moment, she sent a message to Austin.

…

Austin got the message when Chiron explained the importance of climbing the lava wall - Austin said a camper complained about it and he felt sorry for him.

He read and understood. Then he cut off Chiron saying:

"Thanks for the advice. I'll let him know all of this. Thank you, but I have to go! See ya!"

Chiron, confused, allowed Austin to leave.

When Austin left his office, before touching the front door, he looked up at the second floor, smiling, and walked quickly up the stairs, without making a sound.

…

Drew looked at the door and saw a person entering.

It was Austin.

"Hi, hottie," he said, entering and locking the door. "I'm finally here!"

Drew watched him close the door, then walked forward a little.

"How will it be, Austin?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"As we agreed: sex," Austin confirmed. "After all, a sexy fuck like you doesn't waste any time."

Drew looked at the window.

"So you want sex too?"

"If Sherman made it, why not me?"

Drew looked at him again.

"With Sherman it was different."

Austin stared at her, admiring her body. Her big tits compressed in that orange shirt, those hidden legs, but drawn in those black jeans. And her attitude. She really wanted him to seduce her.

That Aphrodite slut… Austin loved that.

Austin now thought about how many times Sherman fucked her.

And he was sure he would have sex with Drew better than Sherman.

And there they were, about to have sex.

"Different, is it?" he asked, smiling, and took off his orange shirt. Drew was impressed with Austin's body. It was almost like Sherman's, a little less burly, but still muscular and defined. "Are we the same now?"

Drew was impressed by his physique.

"I'm a strong boy, right?" he asked, flexing his muscles. "I work out a lot. Not to mention that Apollo passed on the right genes. Did you like it, hottie?"

"Yes," she said bluntly.

Austin smiled when she continued:

"Right you are. You are strong, but it means nothing."

"No?" he asked rhetorically. "And this?"

He walked over to her and took her wrists slowly, and then put his hands on his chest. Her palms were over his nipples.

"Tough, isn't it?"

Her hands moved on their own. She felt his muscular, hard body with her fingers. He really worked out a lot.

Austin, taking advantage of her distraction, hugged his body around her waist.

And before she spoke, he kissed her.

Drew liked Austin's boldness. That demigod was kissing her on the mouth, tongue included. She felt her tongue penetrate between his teeth.

She tried to push him in the chest, but he was stronger. She tried more often, but each was weaker than the other.

Completely into it now, she hugged his back, feeling his strength through her body as they kissed intensely.

Then the two started to stagger around the guest room, stopping by a empty high table. He made Drew touch her butt at it.

Austin stopped. A bridge of saliva formed between their mouths.

"I still fucking rock it," he said, smiling.

Drew was breathing slowly, and she kissed him again. The two groaned at that.

"You really do. Fuck, I love this a lot! "she agreed.

Austin smiled. He successfully seduced her. He then touched his own tight pants.

"My penis is uncomfortable," he said, smiling. "Do you want me to take it off?"

Drew didn't answer. She tried to take it out herself.

Austin saw it, smiling. He watched her get on her knees as she opened and lowered her pants and underwear, watching her hard erection bounce freely.

She licked her lips, seeing the big, hard member in front of her.

"Liked it?"

"Fuck yeah," she said. Austin smiled as he heard her swear again.

And he was even more surprised when she licked her lips, kissed his penis, and soon started giving him a full blowjob.

Austin started to moan about it.

He took her head in one hand while the other touched the table. He was enjoying this. He tried his best not to moan, he didn't even know if there were people outside or not.

And Chiron was downstairs.

Even with the door locked, he didn't want anyone to suspect and wait to see him leave with that hot slutty chick with him.

After all, this was not the first public fuck he had ever done. After the sex he had with Piper, and Annabeth… he wanted another hottie one on his list.

The blowjob was going well. He loved to feel her tongue wrap around his penis, wetting everything with saliva to continue the pleasure.

He moaned about it. Low, but sincere.

Drew made choking sounds with the blowjob. She was loving his size. She found it incredible that young men were more gifted than adults.

And she thought Jason and Sherman were the hottest man whores at Camp.

Apparently, every demigod was a pervert. And she was more enthusiastic about it.

If Sherman had sex with her in the pool, Jason was a steady lover who enjoys fucking her and Austin seduced her in that room, who else would try to seduce her, and where?

The question made her wet her panties with desire.

"Ah, I'm going to come," Austin announced.

Drew wanted his semen. So she started to suck faster.

Austin moaned a little more than that. She stared at him, watching him control himself, and saw his muscular body. He became more enthusiastic about the view.

"I came!" with that word, Austin dropped everything inside her mouth.

Drew's eyes widened, feeling his cock fill his mouth with semen. She sucked and swallowed everything, tasting him. He is really tasty in her oppinion.

Austin groaned pleased with her cleanliness.

Wanting more, she stood up, running her hands over his body, and started kissing him again.

The kiss was long and wet. Austin started to feel her breasts as she hugged his body, running her hands over his back, obviously wanting more pleasure.

Determined, she pushed him aside and took off her orange shirt, showing off her black bra to him. Her sexy tummy to him.

Austin looked at her model body; slim and sexy, with her big breasts standing out. She took off her bra as she unlocked it off on her back, dropping it while her big, beautiful breasts jumped free.

Those twins… sexy as fuck.

"Did you like them?" she asked, swinging them in front of her.

Austin said yes with his head, mesmerized by them.

"So baby," she moaned, swinging her big tits at him. "Come and drink milk… they're so full, help me drain them dry."

Austin needed no further encouragement. He grabbed her breasts with both hands as he kissed her.

Soon, he palpated the right breast while sucking the nipple from the left breast.

Even with his pants down, Drew still saw his penis, which hardened again very quickly.

She wanted that inside of her. She wanted to feel if enlarging her vagina, she wanted to see if it had any difference from Sherman's penis.

His name remembered her from their fuck in the pool, and made her vagina wet even more.

While Austin alternated her breasts, she took his penis hard by hand.

Austin sucked harder when he felt her hand holding his erection, hard and ready. He licked and sucked harder.

Drew bit her lips hard. She really wanted that.

Austin then stopped sucking the big tits and kissed her with his tongue again, moaning like no tomorrow..

The two kissed while she took his erection, hardening her grip.

Austin, who was feeling her breasts by hands, took his hands to caress her model's belly. It was thin and sensual, making Drew laugh with his fingers running on her belly.

His hands finally reached her pants, trying to open and lower them, wanting to reach her vagina soon.

Drew pushed Austin hard, making him take steps back, uncertain, but enjoying it when she started to lower her pants and panties. Austin saw the big, hot ass in front of him. It was beautiful and big, like twin basketballs, and he wanted to squeeze and stick his cock inside her.

"Come on, sexy," she said, shaking her ass in his direction like a bitch she was. "Come on! Come on! Give me that hard cannon."

Austin watched that hard. She wanted some good sex. Thrusting fucking non-stop.

Without wanting to provoke her too much with waiting, he walked over to her, lowering his trousers down to his ankles and hugging her body, taking her breasts again and kissing her horny.

He then started to stagger through the room, pulling her with him, closer to bed.

Then he pushed her onto the bed, making her stay on doggy position. So, he took her ass with both hands.

Drew bit his lip at that. She felt his hands grab her ass, squeezing going hard.

"Fuck, what a fucking god ass," he said, feeling the size with his fingers. "It seems that you have inherited what is good about Aphrodite. I want to stick my pole in this beauty now!"

"Thrust it!" Drew wanted, looking at him. "Take me hard, Apollo model! Make me crazy!"

Austin took his cock and rested his head on her buttocks, making her bite her lips and expectantly. That hot guy was teasing her. Drew knew it very well.

"Do you really want it, sexy?"

"Give me everything!"

Austin then opened her vagina with his thumbs, making her moan, impatient, and penetrated his dick fast.

Drew looked up in surprise, feeling his cock penetrate her vagina. It was larger than she antecipated.

It was almost like Sherman's. Both were big, hard and good.

And she played even more when Austin accelerated his fucking penetrations, starting the pace she liked to feel.

Drew was getting addicted to Austin now.

Even though she knew it was wrong, she felt him getting faster in her while she was on the bed in the guest room, doggystyle while he kneeling behind her, looking at the door, seeing if anyone was going to try to see what was going on.

She knew it was locked; but still, someone could be listening them. They were becoming less and less discreet.

By now, they moaned louder than they wanted.

But that worry was soon replaced by the physical pleasure of being fucked by that good strong athlete.

A good fuck, this is what is happening, she thought, looking at Austin naked behind her, standing, getting in without fatigue. He really inherited Apollo's energy to fuck.

She counted how many offspring that "pervert sun god" have, and knew that his sons would be like their father.

Austin proved that really well.

They both groaned at the sex they're having right now.

Austin thought Drew was a hot fucking slut who surrenders to any dick. His sibling told him that.

Drew thought Austin was a muscular pervert who had sex wherever and whenever he wanted, public or not.

And it drove them both completely crazy.

Both of their doubts were solved now, both wanting a hot climax.

Spanking sounds echoed through the guest room, emitted from the shagging Austin made with her, shaking faster and faster. The bed moved slowly, obviously sturdy, as Austin penetrated Drew's vagina.

Drew, with her tongue out, moaned softly, but with an explicit will. She looked at him as he kept getting in and out.

Austin, smiling, threw his head back, looking up at the ceiling, moaning like a pervert.

Nobody called anyone anything. Chiron was downstairs, but the pleasure was too much to be quiet.

Drew did not answer, he continued to moan. Austin then took her head.

"Say you like it!"

"I love it… I love to feel a man's dick getting into me!" she moaned, enjoying the way he spoke.

She felt dirty ... and she liked it.

"Fucking freak… fucked a demigod, now fucking another!"

"You started! Who told Piper to fuck her?"

"Her sexy ass!" he hit her in the ass. "Her sexy Aphrodite ass. Just like yours!"

Drew liked it. He groaned.

"I want to come!" she said.

"Wait! I want to let everything go with you" he said, not stopping.

More spanking sounds echoed. Drew liked the feel of sex, and wanted him to come inside her.

"I'll come!"

"Inside!" she said. "I want a male jet inside! Can you do it?"

"Wait and see, hottie!" he groaned.

He kept getting more and more until he groaned with his climax.

Drew felt his jet filling Austin's semen into her vagina. She liked it so much that she came too.

The two moaned as their bodies discharged fluids with the pleasure they achieved.

It was so much semen that it started to leak from her vagina, dripping on the floor.

Austin came out of her vagina, breathing slowly as he sat in a chair while Drew stayed in position, holding the bed as if it were loose.

She looked at Austin, smiling at her, and smiled too.

That sex was strange, but in a good way. Austin lay down on top of Drew, who lay down on the bed, overcome by having sex once more.

Another lover on her list.

…

Austin lifted his pants.

"Fucking you was a fucking pleasure," he said, seeing her in lingerie wearing her pants. "How did Sherman get to fuck you?"

She put on her shirt.

"Like you" she looked at him wearing the shirt, then took it and put it around his neck, touching his muscles. "He caught me, showing his best, and the sweet fuck rolled loose." She passed her fingers through his body.

Austin smiled, then took her face and kissed it.

The two groaned with their tongues curling again.

"I love sweet fucks," he said, letting go and putting on his shirt again. "Especially with an assumed whore like you."

"Whore?"

"That's what they call you," Austin replied, unlocking the door. "That hurts?"

Drew smiled her way, and kissed him again.

"If it hurt, I wouldn't have sex with you or Sherman or… I haven't decided the next one yet."

Austn smiled, hit her on the ass quickly - which made her moan - and left the room.

Drew stayed a little longer, realizing that he just had sex with him.

And thinking about when I was going to do it again.

Taking pleasure in it, she stalked out of the room until she stole out of the Big House.

Outside, she walked around the Camp, wanting very much to return to her Cabin.


	16. Chapter 16: Helping with the Cleaning

Chapter 16: Helping with the Cleaning

(Because she spoke badly of Jason, Piper heard everything and ordered her to fix to clean the entire Aphrodite's Cabin, while cleaning, she saw Travis Stoll outside, and asked for help, Travis, who knew Drew was the whore at Camp, accepted in exchange for sex, and Drew accepted, ending with the two of them having sex in Aphrodite's Cabin)

…

Drew was really hating Piper now.

Early in the morning, while everyone woke up for breakfast, Drew was awake before - because she had an erotic dream about Jason, and ended up masturbating in bed until everyone woke up.

Soon, she went to talk about it, and called Jason a "obvious fuck boy who can have sex with anyone he wanted".

The problem was that Piper heard this, and decided to punish Drew exemplary.

Now, she needed to clean the entire Aphrodite Cabin. This on the way to breakfast. At first, she thought it would be over in five minutes.

However, when she entered the Cabin, she saw the amount of shopping in front of the door. Bags and more bags in front of her.

Then, she remembered the purchases made by phone that she and six others made… and felt tired just looking at all that.

The cabin delivery was faster than she thought. And that appeared in the few minutes that they left.

She took a deep breath, considering calling Austin, or Sherman, or even any other demigod, to help her, when she heard a voice at the door:

"Hi, Drew!"

She looked at the door and saw a boy leaning there. He had short black hair, thin but strong arms, a white semi-tight shirt, drawing his body, and black pants, with black running shoes.

For some reason, he seemed familiar to her.

"Ah, hi," she said, not knowing who he was.

"Remember me?" he asked, smiling.

"Ah ... no," she said.

"Travis. From Hermes' Cabin. I'm Connor's brother."

She remembered! Connor helped her with some heavy books at Big House once, and she thanked him with a hug last week.

"Ah, I remembered! Your brother helped me once."

"And he told me about you. That's why I came here to say hi."

She waved at him, and he saw the pile of purchases behind her.

"Wow! Did you bought the whole mall?" Travis asked, laughing.

"Hahahaha - she said, without finding any fun. "I just know that I have to carry everything inside."

"I can help you," he said, entering.

Before she denied it, he took a full shoe box - Lacy didn't know which shade of red to choose, so she bought them all, and there were three boxes in total - and took them all as if they were made of paper.

Drew found this impressive.

"I accept the help!"

Travis then entered the cabin.

"Let's go."

Then the cleaning started.

…

Loading everything was difficult, but it finally ended.

Drew and Travis really worked hard in a short time.

Not only did the two organize everything on all the beds, they also cleaned behind the furniture and polished the beds.

In ten minutes, the two finished cleaning and tidying up.

"Thanks for the help," she said, smiling. "You was a champion helping me clean everything."

"You're welcome, Drew," he said, smiling. "Can I take a breath? To rest?"

"Of course. Feel free."

Travis smiled, then sat on a bed.

Drew found the boy impressive. He carried five-pound bags, ten-pound bags, heavy full boxes, fragile bottles of perfume, even light clothing.

All of this in ten minutes.

Now, she was seeing all of the purchases in the right places, and the others are going to fix everything later.

Thinking of thanking him, she looked at him to say thank you, and stopped just in time.

Sitting on the bed, Travis was stretching himself without a shirt.

Drew saw his shirtless body there, stretching as he moaned. His well-designed muscles were being stretched and relaxed at that moment.

At that moment, Drew felt her body heating up.

She felt an alarming urge for sex now. As she saw the boy stretching there, her pussy got wet, her breasts hardened, and she found herself smiling at him.

With a plan in mind, she was certain.

The reward for him will be sex. And she couldn't wait.

Soon, she grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom.

…

Travis has finished stretching now.

As he got up, he saw Drew coming out of the bathroom and approaching him. And he was surprised.

Now, she was wearing a sports bra, leggings, running shoes, and she was holding a glass of water.

"For you," she said, with the glass.

As he approached, Drew stumbled, and poured all the water on his chest, spilling water on everything.

Travis felt cold about it.

"Oops! Soorry! Was inadvertently."

Travis didn't care about that, as he kept looking at her body.

She was slender, with big tits in her sports bra, model's tummy, thin and delicious, her butt was well designed in those tight pants, drawing those hottie legs.

Soon, his penis answered what he thought of her.

"No problem," said Travis, smiling. "Taking a shower now was good."

Drew smiled in relief.

As she watched his drawn body standing there, wet with water, seeing his wide chest, hard nipples, drawn six pack and…

His erection. It was hard inside his black pants. Water dripped over him, further enhancing his hard penis.

Travis followed his gaze.

"He's being sincere," he said. "Are you going to exercise?"

Drew was startled.

"What?"

"Him" Travis points to his dick. "I feel it for you. You are very sexy. And will you exercise later?"

Drew kept looking at his hard erection, and looked him in the eye.

"Yes I will."

"I have a few gym lessons in mind…" said Travis. In that instant, he kissed her on the mouth.

Drew was surprised by his boldness. It was so fast, so sudden, she felt his wet body against her. Her sports bra got wet with his body, and his hands touched her back.

The two continued to kiss each other willingly, and Drew surrendered to that completely.

The two then moved on, with Drew dragging him close to the bathroom. She continued to kiss Travis, who started to squeeze her ass. She smiled at that.

When she stopped kissing him, Drew responded by placing her hands inside his pants, which made him smile when he felt her hands on his hard cock.

"Do you want me to suck it?" she asked, smiling provocatively.

Travis, taking pleasure in it, smiled as he felt Drew opening his pants.

"I do," he groaned.

Smiling, she bent down, taking his her pants and underwear, sending everything to his shoes.

Soon, seeing his hard penis pulsing outside, she began to massage, teasing him.

"You really want it?"

"I want to feel good," said Travis, smiling. "And you want it too."

"Yeah I do!"

She kissed the head of his dick, then began to lick it, and soon began to suck his dick.

Travis felt incredible about that. He was enjoying watching that sexy chick sucking his cock, kneeling in front of him, moaning as he enjoyed it a lot. He smiled at the act.

Soon, she stopped her blowjob, standing again.

Seeing that pervert girl in front of him, he saw that she removed her bra to her neck, and threw it aside.

Travis liked to see her breasts free there, big and delicious, and hard with lust.

"Did you like them?"

"As fuck."

"So if I come in ten minutes, I'll let you squeeze them," she said, kneeing again and licking the head of his cock, which was loosening a little pre-sperm. It made Travis moan with lust.

"I accept the challenge, delicious."

Drew groaned in approval, and returned to the blowjob.

Travis kept moaning about it, feeling her tongue wrap around his hard erection, wanting more than that with her.

She kept sucking on his dick, wanting more and more, really wanting everything he released into her mouth.

The pace made that clear.

As he moaned, his hands caught her head, and he picked up her pace. Drew groaned at that, and Travis started to moan louder. Drew was fucking loving it.

Drew grabbed his chest from below, scratching his body as he sucked, scratching his body with excitement. His body wasn't big as Jason's, but still drawn to made her crazy.

Travis looked up, enjoying this, and let himself go.

"Take it, hottie!" he groaned, and released semen into her mouth.

Drew liked to feel it, sucking everything he released, licking and moaning as he swallowed.

Releasing his cock, she showed Travis her tongue, showing nothing. She really swallowed it all up.

Excited, she stood up, grabbed his body, and kissed him willingly. Travis hugged her body, enjoying feeling her big breasts against his chest, her hands behind his back, wanting more and more.

When she stopped, she took off her pants slowly, opening and lowering them, revealing that she was not wearing any panties. Travis licked his lips as he watched her take off her pants, getting completely naked.

"Remove that!" she moaned, throwing the pants on the floor. "And fuck me in bed!"

Travis, in a hurry, took off his pants and running shoes, getting completely naked as he followed Drew, naked, through the Cabin to her bed.

When he approached, he felt her embracing him from behind.

"Do you really want sex, sexy?" she asked, provocatively.

"I want to," he groaned, smiling. "Your mouth is fucking good… and I want full sex now."

"With pleasure, six pack," she moaned, turning him to her and kissing him.

As they clung on each other, Travis saw her bed out of the corner of his eye, and felt Drew pushing him over there.

Drew then kissed him heartily, feeling the physical pleasure of two warm up their bodies.

Drew, wanting sex, stopped kissing him, and squeezed his cock hard, making Travis moan a lot.

"Do you really want to go to the end?"

"I do," he replied, smiling at her. "I want to addict you to my dick!"

Drew smiled at the provocation.

"Then penetrate here hard!" she touched her own vagina. "That's why I want a boy like you," she started kissing him. "Eat me, pervert."

In response, Travis pushed her onto the bed, standing on top of her, kissing her willingly.

While one hand massaged her chest, the other took off her vagina, digging three fingers into it.

Drew grabbed his erection in response, which it's still hard with lust, and touched the head of his cock to her vagina.

"Show your strength!" moaned Drew.

"Better my pace" said Travis, loving the provocation, grabbed her waist and pushed hard. "Enjoy it, slut!"

Drew moaned louder than with Fernando. Travis was really a sex master. The rhythm that she liked to have started. Travis really knew how to have sex.

He must fuck much as Drew.

Drew was grabbing his shoulders, holding on to him while Travis got inside her. The two looked at each other, full with horny, and began to kiss each other hard and wet.

Travis moaned with pleasure in the kiss. Her tongue was taking over his. Travis really went crazy about her vagina, her tongue and her big tits.

Drew started to grab the blankets, kneading with her hands the same intensity as Travis's shagging.

Soon, Travis stopped fucking her, confusing Drew, but he soon understood when Travis took her ass and positioned her up. Drew got on doggy position to get better.

"Did you like my skill?" he asked, licking her ear.

"You are very good!" She moaned, and it was true. "Come on, sexy athlete, I want pleasure now!"

Smiling, Travis put it inside her again.

Drew's eyes widened as Travis entered the sexual rhythm again.

The two were fucking hard on the bed, which was shaking with their sex. Drew could not contain herself, she moaned like a bitch in heat that she was now.

Travis kept getting behind her. Moaning while touching her ass.

Drew, moaning with pleasure, saw that athlete on his knees in the mirror (there was a lot around that Cabin), fucking her from behind, who was on doggy position before him.

Travis saw the mirror, and began to flex his arm muscles. Drew moaned even more at this.

"I love it!"

"Then you're going to love this." Travis then sped his cock in her vagina.

Tapping sound become louder now. The bed shook harder.

Drew moaned louder. Travis was having sex with her hard, and he was enjoying feeling her body burning with pleasure with that horse getting on without fatigue.

Drew moaned willingly, just like Travis getting into her. Her vagina was being smashed by his strong hands, which spanked her.

Travis kept getting on Drew's ass, over and over.

She was on doggy position, he was kneeling, and the rhythm they liked was going on and on.

Drew moaned heartily, as did Travis getting into her. Her ass was being crushed by his strong hands, which spanked her.

Travis smiled at that. Her butt was hard and big, and his red handprints showed in red.

Drew liked to feel that. Travis was really full of fire. Drew was burning for sexual pleasure, and he wanted more and more.

She, without resisting, said:

"Come inside! I want your jet strong in my wit cave!"

Travis, smiling at her in the mirror, got in harder.

Drew kneaded the blankets tightly, feeling waves of pleasure throughout his body. Her breasts swayed with the movement. The ass was sensitive with spanking, and Travis continued until he groaned in satisfaction.

"Here, bitch!" moaned Travis, cumming in.

Drew felt his strong jet inside the vagina. She looked at herself in the mirror, with her tongue out, dirty face, admiring Travis's body, who was looking up, breathing relieved.

Travis came out of her vagina. Drew laid her head on the bed.

She got hooked deliciously. That boy really knew how to fuck.

Soon, Travis grabbed his clothes, waving at her, and left her Cabin, leaving her on the bed, breathing while his body cooled from the animal sex he had made.

She even left her tongue out with that.

…

As soon as Travis arrived at the arena, happy to have fucked the hot slut named Drew, who moaned with the sex they had all the time.

Upon arriving at the scene, he found his twin brother, Connor, also shirtless, lying on a tatami, fiddling with his phone.

Seeing his brother there, he stood up and asked:

"You did?"

Travis smiled at him.

"I did it, man. I fucked Drew."

Connor smiled.

"I knew she was a whore!" Said Connor, celebrating. "Does she really know how to fuck?"

"How she fucked the others, yes," confirmed Travis, stiffening just remembering the sex they had. "She really is a whore. We fucked in her bed. We even did doggystyle."

Connor looked interested.

"Tell me everything!"

Travis then told the fuck to Connor, who liked to hear it.

When finished, Connor asked:

"Lucky lucky guy… will she fuck me like that too?"

"Brother, you have it" he threw himself on top of him and touched his muscles. "If I have this" he did the same to himself "then she will fuck you too."

Connor smiled at him expectantly.

"Tomorrow, hottie," he said. "You will be my good fuck."

The brother asked for high-five, and Connor gave.

The brothers laughed at that.


	17. Chapter 17: Washing the Chariot

Chapter 17: Washing the Chariot

(After having sex with Travis, Piper ordered her to wash the chariot alone after another mistep Drew made, and Connor offered to help her. Drew promised sex with him if he could help her, and he accepted, resulting in sex on the chariot)

…

Drew couldn't concentrate on anything now.

As she walked through the Camp, her thoughts were only focused on the sex she had with Travis yesterday.

Throwing water on his body was the beginning, and they ended the afternoon having sex on her bed in Aphrodite's Cabin like two sexual freaks without worrying about witnesses.

Just pure physical lust. It was animal and incredible, and her vagina got wet just thinking about it now.

As she passed the race track, where chariot races sometimes happens, she saw something that surprised her in a good way.

Did she saw Travis and ... Travis? They were both washing a chariot together. The two looked like clones of each other.

Soon she remembered that they were twins. The other was Connor, but she was too distracted to look ahead in that fact.

After all, the two were shirtless, wet while washing the chariot only with beach trunks.

While washing, the two occasionally used hoses and buckets full of water to attack each other, playing war as they washed.

Soon, one of them looked at Drew directly, and waved at her.

Drew, ashamed of being discovered, waved back.

One of the twins then threw the hose at his brother and went to her.

As he approached, the twin said:

"Hi, Drew," he said.

"Hi… Ah…" she tried to remember.

"Connor."

"Connor! Sorry, is that you look so similar with Travis."

Connor laughed a little at that.

"Well, we're twins after all. We're used to it. So, what's new today?"

Drew looked down, seeing his shirtless and wet body, and his pussy got more wet. He was physically like his brother in everything, even in strength.

That sexual force that fucked me yesterday… Is that they share too? Drew blinked at her thought.

Connor was still looking at her.

"Well ... I ..." she saw Travis still washing the chariot. "I need help with washing a chariot from Apollo's Cabin in the forest," she said, remembering the stupid punishment Piper gave her earlier. "Can you help me?"

Connor put his hands on his hips. Drew continued to look, trying not to sound too horny.

"Apollo's guys can't wash it?"

Drew soon came up with an excuse:

"They're busy working" now her voice was provocative, using her Charmspeak. "And I want a strong and healthy boy to help me. Can you do that?"

Connor smiled at that. Charmspeak worked.

"Leave it to me to help you!"

"Great. Show up in half an hour. At the nearby creek."

"Got it."

Drew winked at him, seeing his erection in his blue pants, smiled inside, and left.

…

As she walked away, she was happy that she got help to wash that flying chariot.

And she had to do it because of Piper, again defending her "blonde boy scout of a boyfriend" Jason.

Just when she said "he should workout more" to Lacy once, then Piper listened that and ordered Drew to do that.

First the cleanup, now the chariot.

Piper, you bossy bitch, Drew thought, smliling. If you know what your blonde bo do when you're away… all the pleasure he do to me… you'll be the one ordering him those kinds of stuff, and because of that, I'll fuck him later. Hope your horns don't hurt your head too much, Hollywood Prick.

But first, she had a son of Hermes to please.

…

Connor returned to his brother, who threw the hose aside, still on, wetting the whole track.

"Did she invited you?"

"Half an hour," Connor replied, his erection hard in his trunks. "And she needs a strong young man for that; her words."

Travis smiled.

"Can you make her come in an hour?"

"With me, brother? It will last all afternoon!"

He then waved goodbye with his hand and started to run to the place she told him before, willing to leave his mark on her vagina, hot and dripping with pleasure.

…

After walking, Drew entered the Apollo Cabin, empty, only with Will Solace there.

He is cute, she thought, seeing the blonde haired blue eyed boy there.

Then, she "convinced" Will to borrow the flying chariot to wash it, saying that Piper ordered her to do it. It worked in a minute. It worked so well that he even gave it sponge and soap buckets in the Cabin closet.

Then, wanting privacy, Drew flew the chariot into the forest, near a small stream, and landed there.

Private and away. Perfect.

When she settled down, she threw on her jeans, white shirt, leaving only her panties and pool bra. She thought about taking a bath in the pool after washing, but, seeing her newest acquisition (lover) there, all sensual washing another chariot, she couldn't resist calling him to help.

Now that outfit will be taken away.

"I'm going to fuck his brother now," she said to herself, thinking about Travis. Drew then laughed afterwards. "Drew, you bitch… I love it!"

Soon, she heard a voice calling to her, and she knew who it was.

Approaching, she saw Connor coming out of a bush, just as she saw him before.

Shirtless, in light blue beach trunks, showing a little of Calvin Klein's black underwear around his waist, smiling at her.

Drew smiled back. If her panties were not black, he would notice that her vagina got wet just by seeing him like this.

"What's up, Drew. Shall we start washing?"

"Now," she said, letting him approach. "Will you be able to wash everything?"

Nearby, Connor looked her up and down and winked at her.

"Of course ... hottie."

As soon as he aproached, Drew looked at him up and down, wondering what he was going to do with her when she seduced him completely.

"Let's start this".

…

The two continued to wash the flying chariot.

Thanks to Connor, who brought a hoose with him, they managed to use the water of the nearby stream to wash the chariot, like at the race tracks before with Travis.

The two now were pouring water, washing, soaping, and washing again. Making the golden of the sun even more golden than before, and laughing when they splashed water on each other.

He splashed water and washed with a fat sponge, getting wet in the process. She splashed water and cleaned with a smaller sponge soon after.

Drew found him sensual, wet while washing the chariot like that.

And Connor loved seeing Drew, in black bikini and panties, being sensual washing like that. Just like in those car wash scenes.

Connor laughed remembering those.

She smiled at him, and her body started to want him sexually. Her nipples hardened, her vagina got wetter (not by the water), and she felt her breathing slowing down.

Drew couldn't help it. She thought Connor was too hot to be like this.

He washed the chariot slowly, watering the wet parts of soap, and when he saw her there, he smiled at her.

Drew then realized she was holding the hose on top of herself, wetting her whole body, and swung it at him.

"I thought you were thirsty," she said. "Do you want some?"

"Of course. I'm going!"

Connor stopped washing the chariot and went to her. He took a bucket and Drew filled it.

While he waited, she saw his body, wet with soap and water, and smiled discreetly at it.

That was maddening her.

When the bucket was filled, Connor noticed her looking at his body.

"Liked my pecs?"

Drew was startled by the surprise question.

"Yes! I mean, no! Of course yes!" She took a deep breath. "You are very strong."

Connor smiled.

"Well, my brother and I work out a lot. Sometimes we compete with how many times we can do push-ups. I beat him last week."

"I can see that…" she said, without thinking, looking at his strong arms and chest.

Connor smiled, and Drew realized that she said that out loud.

"I'll wash the chariot now!"

He gave her the full bucket and went to the chariot, continuing to wash on his side.

Drew watched Connor washing more, watched his body get wet again, his muscles shining in the sun between the trees, and she couldn't take it anymore.

As she emptied the bucket, she tossed it on the floor and went to Connor, and hugged him from behind.

"Stop doing that," she said, running her hands over his wet body, feeling his six-packs, chest and nipples. "And let's get to it."

Smiling, understanding, he turned to her and let her hug him tifht, starting to kiss each other willingly.

Drew pushed Connor gently against the chariot, without stopping to kiss him, enjoying feeling what his brother felt with her yesterday.

That hottie really knew how to kiss, and Connor wanted to see how she had sex.

The two continued to kiss non-stop, liking each other's bodies as they moaned.

Their tongues continued to struggle for control inside their mouths, they both moaned with each other's physical pleasure, Connor still felt her ass while the other felt her breast, while her hands explored his bare back.

The two were loving this very much.

Wanting to make it better, Connor bent down and picked up a bucket, and kissed her again.

In that time, he threw all the water over the two. She liked it very much and kissed him more intensely as the water soaked their bodies more.

The two continued, moaning as they squeezed. Feeling the water bathing them both. The cold water really made things hotter for them.

Breaking the kiss, she took his cock in the blue pants, which made him smile.

Bending down, licking his muscles to the waist, she got on her knees, and groaned:

"I am so dirty ... wash me ... while I wash your dick ... with my mouth" and started to uncover his dick, seeing the hard member in her hand, and started blowjobing.

Connor groaned at that, liking it, and showered and wetted her while she gave him a blowjob, enjoying the taste of him.

Drew moaned as she sucked his cock.

Much like your brother. She liked it very much. Apparently, their skill went far beyond appearance and muscle between them.

The blowjob continued well, the two moaned with pleasure, both wet on that hot afternoon, wanting much more than a simple blowjob.

She wanted full hard sex.

Connor wanted to fuck Drew until he got her addicted to him.

Thinking that made him want to come, in minutes of blowjob.

"Take it, delicious!"

And came in her mouth. She liked to feel his hottie semen in her mouth. Much like your brother.

When she stopped, she said:

"Your brother lasted longer."

"For a sexy girl like you, it was my limit" he said, smiling. "But in the fucking department, I'm better than him."

Smiling, Drew got up and took his pants.

"Prove it."

With that, she pulled him into the chariot, kissing as they walked. When they reached the back of the chariot, she pushed Connor inside, lying down. Drew splashed more water on him, then jumped on him to kiss him more.

Inside the chariot, she grabbed him with a hug as they kissed each other, feeling their wet skins heat up again with the sexual lust between them grows and grows.

Drew liked it more and more. She felt good again about having someone like yesterday. And she wanted to see if he was really good as Travis.

"Take off your clothes," she said, taking off her bra and panties by the puddles nearby quickly, getting completely naked on top of him. She then ran her hands over his body to the blue trunks. "I want naked sex! Now."

Connor, wanting sex with her, took off his trunks and slippers, getting completely naked, and Drew kissed him again.

The kiss was wet and tasty, with both of them moaning with pleasure. Not worried about peers at all.

When she touched his dick, Drew smiled as her hand grabbed something hard.

"Want to show me that you are better than your brother?"

When he stopped kissing, Connor smiled at her.

"Try everything, delicious!"

Smiling slowly, Drew sat on top of him, and penetrated his penis into her vagina.

Drew started jumping on his penis, pressing his chest while Connor squeezed her ass, enjoying the sex he was having now.

The sex between them was so strong, so horny, that Drew liked it very much. Connor did know how to have sex skillfully, and he showed no signs of stopping.

The two continued to fuck, letting their bodies hit each other, with those slaps peppering everything they did. They moaned loudly, in the middle of the forest, inside of the chariot, without any shame.

It was delicious. Letting go like that was really liberating.

Drew loved to feel his cock widening her tight pussy, penetrating more and more as he jumped. Connor groaned at that, and his hands soon touched her breasts.

Connor was just like Travis in sex. She loved to compare both brothers now.

Drew felt his strong hands grip her breasts. She squeezed his hands as she jumped. Connor moaned about it.

"That's it! YEAH! That's my new lover! Wet me just to fuck me!"

As she jumped, Connor saw her dirty face on top of him, then to her big breasts swaying. He tried to catch it, but Drew stopped him, squeezing tight his wrists.

He smiled, as did she.

"I can't help it," she moaned, enjoying having sex with him. "You're fucking good at this!"

"You are a fucking hottie! You hottie bitch!"

"I love to see you like this! All fiery and perverted!"

"Slutty fucking woman!" groaned Connor, breaking free of her hands, then squeezing her breasts hard. "A hottie who fucks and loves sex!"

"All me!"

Connor stopped squeezing her breasts and stood up, kissing her as she jumped.

The kiss was wet. Saliva welled up on their lips.

"Turn around!" said Connor. "I want another position!"

Drew, completely overcome by sex, obeyed, turning around. Connor stood up, watching Drew get on doggystyle, with her big ass pointed at him.

But before anal sex started, Connor provoked:

\- You won't sit for a week!

Connor took her ass, squeezing it hard. Drew got his pussy wet with that.

\- Do you want a bigger one than my brother? he asked, licking her ear.

\- You are much better! She moaned, and it was true. - Come on, pumped athlete, I want pleasure now!

Smiling, Connor got inside her.

Drew's eyes widened as Connor entered the sexual rhythm again.

They were both fucking hard in the chariot, which moaned pleasantly and without shame. Drew couldn't contain himself, moaned like a bitch in heat that he was now.

Connor was still going after her.

Drew, moaning with pleasure, saw in the golden reflection that pumped athlete standing behind her, getting into her, who was on doggystyle before him. Her breasts swayed. Her ass burned good. And her face revealed how good that sex was for her.

Connor saw the reflection in the golden chariot, and began to flex his arms muscles. Drew moaned even more at that.

"I love it!"

"Then you're going to love it," Connor then started to push harder inside her.

Drew groaned louder. Connor was crushing her ass, and he was enjoying feeling her ass burning with pleasure with that big dick pervertedly putting her on without fatigue.

Drew groaned heartily, just like Connor getting into her. Her ass was being crushed by his strong hands, which spanked her ass.

Drew liked to feel that. Connor was really full of fire.

She, without resisting, said:

"Come inside! I want your jet strong in my ass!"

Connor, smiling at her by the reflection, got in harder. Drew moaned louder, feeling waves of pleasure throughout her whole body. Her breasts swayed with the movements. Her ass was sensitive with spanking, and Connor continued until he groaned in satisfaction.

"Take another dose of semen, bitch!"

Drew felt his strong jet inside his ass. She looked at herself in the mirror, with her tongue out, dirty face, admiring Connor's body, who was looking up, breathing relieved.

Connor got off her ass. Drew rested his head on the golden surface.

If the first was good, the second was animal.

Drew liked the comparison, made her smile with lust for it.

"Damn, good," Connor said, stepping away from her, sitting on the muddy floor. "I can't believe I fucked you."

"Me neither," Drew groaned, getting up and standing. "It was very tasty."

"It was good to fuck you," said Connor. "Now let's get this over with."

Drew smiled, and it all happened.

They washed, dressed, finished washing, then she left with the chariot across the sky.

When he left, Connor went to the stream, got a little wet, and left the forest, going to boast to his brother.

…

When Connor returned to Hermes's empty Cabin, he found Travis in the bedroom, still shirtless, smiling at his brother.

From Connor's face, Travis realized what had happened.

The bastard managed to fuck Drew's whore body.

"Congratulations, brother," said Travis.

Connor gave Travis a high-five.

"Dude, she bent over my body, and my dick, like a dirty hungry slut."

Connor told about the sex they had, even the anal part, and Travis liked it, telling about the sex they had in bed.

The two laughed at that.

"Man, what a bitch." said Travis. "She fucked us for the pleasure of having sex."

"It was good," Connor agreed, smiling. Soon he had an idea. "Hey. If she fucked us one by one, would she fuck someone else?"

Travis soon got the idea from him.

"I do not know, but who knows…?"

Connor smiled.

"Man, I'm going to touch myself thinking about her ass all the time!"

The two then laughed by this.


	18. Chapter 18: I know a Secret…

Chapter 18: I know a Secret…

(Chis Rodrigez sought out Drew, wanting to tell him something about Jason, and wanted sex as payment, Drew, enjoying this, had sex with him at the Weapons Deposit in exchange for what Chris knew)

…

Drew was on the Aphrodite Cabin team at Capture the Flag.

She, in armor over her clothes, tried not to mess up her nails and hair while her half-siblings fought against Hermes' Cabin, now enemies against each other.

She wanted to get out of this as soon as possible. She hated that game, and wanted to leave, winning or losing, it was enough for her.

If she win, she will commemorate fucking some boy. If she losses, same thing to heal her pride.

Either way, she will have sex with someone when that game is over.

Then she wanted to go back to her bed and sleep.

But, Piper was more persuasive. As she always was lately. Always ordering her to do shit that no one wanted to do.

Drew ground his teeth at that. That "stupid Hollywood star daughter" was being a pain in her ass lately (not in the good way) because of Jason.

A bad word Drew said about Jason, even a stupid argument, resulted in something boring and tiresome for Drew to do.

But, even angry remembering that, she smiled at the thought, touching herself, remembering that she silently took revenge on Piper by fucking Jason every now and then.

Every time Piper was a whore to her, she was a whore to Jason against her.

Best game ever.

However, she realized that she had been putting Jason in second place lately because of the other demigods, who had their "meat sticks" erected for her.

Not that she complained, she loved it.

The girls were jealous of her, and the boys were fucking her.

Best deal of her life. In that crazy Greek Camp, life is good for Drew as the "Camp Slut", her new secret identity.

As she went through the forest, trying to hide among the trees in an apparently empty area, thinking she was far from the chaos between the Cabins, Drew stopped when she heard a voice saying:

"Hiding here, huh?"

Looking at where that voice came from, she saw Chris Rodrigez standing there, in armor, with a sword in his hand.

"You came to make sure your team wins?" Drew asked, not scared by the big blade at all.

Chris smiled.

"Oh no. I hate this fucking game" he said, approaching her. "But, I needed to find you."

Drew stared at him until he came face to face with her.

"I'm sorry, not here," she said, with a hand on his face. "I have a code to follow. No crowded places."

Chris smiled.

"Drew, I hear the girls. I know your "code". But, I'm sure you'll want to negotiate anyway."

"Oh yeah?" she smiled at this. Boys were always so obvious about this. All the time. "Why?"

"Why…?" Chris approached her ear. "Because I know who Jason spends time with. In addition to your new half-sister."

Drew showed interest in that. Jason Grace, the good-looking blond model and a porn addict in bed, had anyone besides her and Piper?

"Who?"

"Here comes the part of your "code". Meet me at the weapons deposit after bedtime, and we'll have a negotiation."

With that, Chris walked away, leaving Drew there, doubtfully on her mind.

…

After the Capture the Flag - Hermes' Cabin won, big deal - and after dinner, with all the demigods going to their Cabins, Drew went to find Chris in the right place.

In the weapons deposit.

Inside, everything the two Cabins used in the Capture the Flag was scattered everywhere. The whole place was messy and dusty, but Drew didn't care.

As crazy as that seemed, she wanted to know where Chris was. He was specific at dinner that he was supposed be there now.

When she came in and closed the door, Chris said, apparently out of nowhere:

"I'm glad you accepted my proposal."

When Drew found the spot where the lights went on, she saw Chris standing there, with a detail she liked.

"Hurrying up, aren't you?" she said, seeing him shirtless there. She smiled at that. She loved seeing strong bodies like that.

He has a good physique, but has skill? She thought, smiling as she looked at his muscles. He weren't like Jason's, but it was looking just as good.

Chris looked at his own body.

"I am confident that you will accept my agreement. So I hurried things up a bit. You know, like the others did, right?"

She smiled in a sly way.

"Okay," said Drew, shamelessly. "Who does Jason fuck with besides Piper and me?" Drew asked, straight to the point.

Chris smiled playfully at this.

"Ah, I only talk if you use your "code" with me." He stood before her, smiling and grabbing her waist. "What is going to be?"

Knowing that Chris would only talk about sex or her Charmspeak - she could use it, but she wouldn't now. Somehow, that dirty sexual deal made her horny. No one has done this to have sex with her before. For Drew, just a suggestion and the two ended up in some bed or floor, jumping and jumping while fucking non-stop. It was usually like this: she asked for sex and that was enough. The men agreed and ended up with hot penetrations, not in exchange for information.

But, Chris changed the way. He wanted sex in exchange for secrets, and Drew liked that.

She found it sexually tasty, and her vagina got wet with it.

With that, she said:

"Like that."

And kissed him on the mouth.

She felt Chris hugging her body as he kissed her, and his hands traveled from her ass to her head slowly, squeezing the parts she liked. I really liked it.

She felt his hot boner waking up again. She wanted good and dangerous sex, and Chris seemed to want it too.

"Take off my clothes!" she said, moaning. "I want to be naked… now!"

Chris then took off her shirt, feeling her breasts inside her bra. She moaned by his touch.

The two kissed again, taking off more clothes as they licked their mouths and faces with pleasure.

Suddenly, she stopped kissing and went to the middle of the deposit - a space marked with yellow tape - and got on her knees.

"Come here," she said, pointing to a space behind her. "Lie down and let me jump on you. Come see what your friends liked."

This motivated him to take off his pants and underwear while she took off her jeans. The two threw their clothes aside.

Both are completely naked now.

Chris, completely horny, obeyed the hot naked in front of him and lay down behind her, where she pointed.

Drew then positioned herself, let his cock into her vagina, and started jumping on his hard cock.

Drew moaned as she jumped at Chris. The sexual pacing began to them.

In the middle of the deposit, she, facing a wall, seeing the messy space around her, doesn't stop jumping. Her breasts swayed with sex. She was moaning with full pleasure.

Chris was behind her, hands on the back of his neck, watching the back of that hot girl jumping. Her long hair moved with the movement. Their yummy moans echoing around the place.

Chris moaned horny. He was finally having sex with that hottie, and he liked to feel her ass hitting his waist, her breasts swaying free and her voice moaning obscenities. The sounds of their bodies crashing against each other echoed through space.

Chris then stood up and grabbed her breasts. Drew looked at him sideways, eyes filled with pleasure.

The two kissed more, without missing a beat as their tongues intertwined with pleasure.

Chris then stopped, lay down, and took her waist harder.

Drew loved to feel his strong hands around her hips, moving her body as he jumped with pleasure, moving her to control his thrusts.

She bit her lip, feeling that muscular athlete controlling her to have sex. She spread her hair while jumping, moaning loud.

The fucking was delicious. Drew thought Chris is really good in this. Well, not as good as Jason or the Stoll Twins, but manageable to be a quick fuck.

So quick that, after ten minutes of sex, he warned his ejaculation.

Suddenly, its climax came fast. Drew felt his strong jet flood her vagina. She moaned, tongue hanging out, eyes rolling with pleasure, as fresh semen trickled out and dripped onto Chris's waist.

She left, letting more semen drip out. She took some and licked it.

"Hmmm, it tastes good," she moaned. "But a little fast."

"I'm always good, hot bitch," he said. "Even with occasional boyfriends, you're fucking me here."

"I can't help it," she said, smiling. "You're a fucking hot performer. Who told you to be a hot muscle meat boy?"

Chris smiled thinly, and brought his face close to hers.

"All the hot girls fucking me."

Drew smiled, and took his face in a long, wet kiss.

The two were heating up for more.

"And, I'm not fast… I'm just getting started."

Chris then felt his cock hard again, and continued to kiss her warmly.

"Hmmmmm! Yummy fucking kiss!"

"You're fucking hot," groaned Chris, who started to feel her breasts. "You make me crazy! It involves me so deep! Control me! Your breasts are delicious!"

Then, horny enough to a second round, Drew pushed him back to the floor, and positioned herself.

Soon, she was the one jumping, moaning as she felt his strong body.

Drew continued to jump, smiling as he felt his strong hands tighten on her breasts.

She ran her hands over his pumped-up body. Feeling his muscles strong and hard in your hands. He really was a fucking good. And she was lucky to be able to fuck him whenever they wanted.

The two had relationships, but that didn't stop them from having sex there now. It was dangerous, anyone could enter there and bust the twom, and it drove them crazier.

Both were incorrigible sex freaks, and that was their greatest delight.

She kept jumping on top of him, enjoying the feel of his cock punching her vagina inside, deeper and deeper, until it reached her ovary. It made her look up, tongue out, moaning without fear.

"Yes, Chris, go! Sexy packs! Tasty! FUck! MORE! THAT! GO DEEP!"

Chris felt her hands on his body, and pressed his hands to her breasts more tightly.

"You fucking model! Your great tits… so good… THAT! JUMP IN MY DICK! THAT! DELICIOUS! SLUT!"

The two continued to have sex like this, regardless of descriptions or secrets. They were alone to be tared as they were.

The sex was wilder now. She jumped with full power now, scratching his body as he pressed her hard nipples harder.

After jumping more and more, Drew felt his climax coming.

"I'll come, yummy!" She moaned.

"Me too, porn actress," he said, standing up and kissing her.

The two were kissing, with Drew still jumping. The two embraced. Chris felt her big tits against his chest, her nipples together in pairs, while Drew felt her ass being squeezed by him. Their tongues intertwined, saliva dripping on their bodies.

Sex was just whoring them more and more.

Suddenly, they came at the same time. They screamed with that. Their bodies enjoyed the pleasure so much that its fluids dripped past her vagina. Fresh semen spilled onto the floor, forming a remarkable puddle there.

Drew released his penis, still leaking semen, and put her mouth there, cleaning up semen everywhere.

Chris lay down, feeling her tongue cleaning his cock completely. Chris groaned and looked up at the ceiling, enjoying the climax they made.

She stopped, and sat down.

"That was awesome," she said.

"Completely." Chris said, sitting down. "You really are the Camp Slut".

"The top slut there is" she said, smiling.

The two then stayed there, enjoying the lust decreasing deliciously while breathing.

Drew looked at Chris beside her, turning around, and asked, without Charme, wanting to see if Chris would stick to his part of the deal.

"What do you know about the other girl who fucks Jason?" She remembered their deal now.

Chris looked her in the eye, and smiled like the naughty prick he was.

"I fuck her too," he said, without resistance. He didn't even try to hide it. "And I must say, you two are sexually good, horny whores who love a good penis inside your tasty vaginas, always wet with sexual desire."

Drew was more curious as Chris smiled mischievously.

"What's her name?"

After a few long seconds of silence, he said:

"Annabeth Chase."

Drew was surprised by the revelation. It didn't seem true, but Chris didn't seem to be lying.

"Annabeth Chase? Athena's daughter? Percy's girlfriend? The best warrior in the camp?"

Chris nodded slowly.

"Herself. Annabeth and I have an affair," said Chris, stretching on the floor. "She loves sex, more than you, I think. We fucked in the Greek language classroom ... even in an elevator in a building. Both sexually good for us. And the one thing I know: Annabeth Chase is a hot whore addicted to sex. And she is always willing to jump on any man's dick, you know that very well. Don't you?"

Drew was alarmed by this.

Annabeth Chase, one of Camp Half-Blood's best demigods, has more sex than she does.

"Since when? Does Annabeth do this to you?"

"I think since before you came."

Unbelievable! She thought, still thinking about it.

"She and Jason fuck too." Chris continued, looking into her eyes, smiling. "I saw the two of them having sex in the Big House, when Chiron was not there. The two marked the corridor with sex, near the old entrance to the attic. Their sex was fucking nice to see. I confess that I masturbated watching them both. And ended up with the two smiling at each other. I also think they have a longer affair than me and her."

Drew loved to hear that. Apparently, Annabeth hooked Jason before her.

Then Chris told Drew that Jason and Annabeth had sex sometimes, and that she had sex with him to keep it a secret, not to mention her affairs around Camp.

With Charles, the Stoll Brothers, Jake, Austin, and himself.

Drew liked that. Appearently, Annabeth is the "Second Camp Slut" besides Drew, and thought about fucking Jason knowing all about that.

But now, she had a case pending in front of her.

Chris, naked and smiling at her.

"So," she began, watching him stiffen again. "Do you want round three?"

Chris, smiling with his lust growing again, kissed her again.

Drew lay down on top of him, dragging his hands down his body to his hard erection, ready for more sex.

That nigh was awesome for Drew.

And with the discovery she made, she saw that now her affair with Jason has just become more spicy.

Drew was sure of that.

…

The next day, Drew wanted to kill the curiosity inside her head.

Since she fucked Chris a third time, went to shower and slept, the information he gave was inside her head to the point of watching Jason that day.

It was a sunny Monday, and she heard a story from Lacy and Mitchell about "Annabeth defeating a Hydra with Jake, Austin, Connor and Travis".

Thinking of the affars that Annabeth had with them, from what Chris said to her, a doubt grew in her head, and she saw Annabeth through Camp confirming the story.

So Drew investigated this, and followed Annabeth until she met Jason, listening to what they were saying, and she discovered that she didn't have a Hydra at all, but an orgy in the abandoned building.

Drew was happy to hear that. She really enjoyed hearing about it. Annabeth really is a open-legged-slut.

And, seeing Jason scratching his belly, Drew saw on Annabeth's face, revealing that they were really having an affair when she asked when it was time to go to his Cabin.

And, following Annabeth, seeing her kissing a shirtless Jason inside Cabin ', Drew came in and saw them having sex in many ways.

A 69, doggystyle and fucking non-stop, moaning with the "thunderstorms" by the Cabin.

After all that, Drew left, walking through the forest of the Camp, thinking about the sex that the two blond models had, and what she was going to tell Jason to do to keep it a secret.

At that moment, many obscene ideas crossed her mind, with her laughing and enjoying them all.

And they all involved Jason.


	19. Chapter 19: Sex for Secret

Chapter 19: Sex for Secret

(Discovering that Annabeth has an affair with Jason, Drew has sex with him in Cabin 1 with a deal: she will not tell Piper if Jason fucks her whenever and wherever Drew wants, and Jason, wanting to keep his sex life a secret, accepted her terms)

…

Drew watched Jason and Piper dating around Camp.

Since discovering that he and Annabeth were having sex, having an affair behind Piper's back, Drew has grown more horny for the son of Zeus.

Perverted like your father, naughty, she thought, smiling.

Her vagina got wet just thinking about it.

While watching the two, Drew thought not only about the sex she and Jason had, but also what he and Annabeth did as well.

After what she saw in Cabin 1 yesterday, when he and Annabeth had sex in his bed like two horny lovers they were, it made Drew more and more horny for Jason, more and more hornier.

Watched them both fucking non-stop, and she wanted sex with him soon.

And, around Camp, seeing her half-sister and archenemy, Piper McLean, kissing and walking with Jason like a TV couple around Camp, Drew felt her lust building up.

She wanted sex with Jason. Soon.

So she watched the two of them around Camp, waiting for the moment that Piper needed to leave, and Jason being alone.

At that time, Drew was going to have a new way of having sex with him.

And smile just thinking about it.

While watching the couple by the lake, Jason hugged Piper's body and kissed her warmly, like a couple they were.

Drew smiled watching this, thinking:

You pervert ... fucked Annabeth yesterday and is kissing Piper today ... and fucks me every now and then ... I love this blonde so much...

She was smiling at this. When the couple started walking again, Drew followed her away shortly thereafter.

After following them for a while, Drew heard what she wanted to hear. Piper said he had to help Leo with Argo II (Drew didn't know what it was, and she didn't cared).

Drew just watched Jason walking to his Cabin, alone just as the two left.

It's now, she thought, following Jason to Cabin 1.

…

Jason barely sat on his bed when he heard the door being knocked.

"Now?" Jason asked himself, thinking about what Piper told him.

She said after kissing him at the lake that she wanted sex with him, but didn't say the time or where, just that she wanted to tell him soon, and that she wanted sex somewhere in New York to spice things up.

Jason liked that, but Piper said she needed to go to Argo II to see some things, after that they went to the city, for another sexual adventure.

The best part of their relationship: she was the most time horny for him, and asked for sex more and more daring lately.

He smiled just thinking about it. Thinking about fucking his girlfriend cheered him up, so much so that he took off his orange shirt, wanting to satisfy his girlfriend, and threw it on the floor as he walked to the door.

Passing the Zeus statue, Jason's cock stiffened, visualizing his girlfriend fucking him in that Cabin again.

However, when he opened the door, he didn't saw Piper. He saw Drew Tanaka standing there, looking at his strong chest with obvious lust.

"Best view from here," she said. "Waiting for me?"

"Waiting for Piper," Jason said, unashamed of the situation. They both fucked sometimes, so no problem. "I'm sorry, but we're not going to have sex today."

Before Jason closed the door on her, Drew stepped forward.

"Ah, we will," said Drew, stepping inside his cabin, making Jason take a step back, surprised by her boldness.

He saw determination in her voice and in her eyes.

"We can't," he said, seeing Drew close the door behind her. "Piper is coming soon. She can find out ..."

"That you and I fuck? Of course, she can. And if she finds out, can I say that you also fuck Annabeth Chase? Like yesterday afternoon, in your bed?"

Jason was too surprised to speak. Drew saw this with pleasure. She knows what he did.

"Who would have thought that Annabeth Chase, one of Athena's most powerful daughters, and girlfriend of Percy, a model girl at the Camp, is a frequent lover of yours ... Wonderful to know that," Drew said, smiling maliciously. "I saw you there, you know, after the orgy she did. Or she said fighting a Hydra?" She winked.

Jason watched his lover smile like that. He didn't even know what to say, he was too surprised to have let this secret leak like that. She knew more than anyone about it.

Annabeth and Jason fucked yesterday, and before that she fucked four other demigods in that building.

Drew made a point of telling all of this. And Jason even had an idea of what Drew wanted.

"Wonderful… why?" asked Jason, looking confused.

Drew approached him a little, touching his hands to his bare chest.

"If I spread this, it would be horrible for her, and if Percy found out ... it would be even worse ... and if more people found out ... MUCH WORST YET!" said Drew, as if listing a list of predictions, like Rachel. She looked directly into Jason's blue eyes. "But, it doesn't have to be like this ... if you have sex with me now. I promise not to say anything, like the thing we have had since arriving at this Camp."

When she finished speaking, she took off her orange shirt, exposing her pink bra to him.

Jason liked that, even in that blackmail way.

"So, What's your answer, hot guy? What is going to be? Sex for secret? Or will you have to explain to your girlfriend that you fuck her sister and her cousin nonstop?"

Jason looked at her sexy body in a bikini, covering her delicious big tits, and his cock rebelled inside his pants. He got hard on the spot, wanting quick sex.

It wasn't just because he liked to fuck, but Zeus's perverted genes compelled him to have sex, anyway. (Not if it was something horrible, but compulsory).

And he felt it now. Seeing Drew like that messed with his common sense, substituting for lust in the same second.

Without resisting any more, breathing, with his muscles moving, making Drew like it more, Jason took her face and kissed her deeply.

Drew, excited, hugged her hot and tasty body, enjoying feeling his tongue inside her mouth, his back and chest with her hands, feeling the warmth of his skin against her skin.

The two kissed with maximum intensity. Liking it very much. Deaf moans emanated from both.

Jason was strangely excited about this. Piper could reach that minute, but what mattered to him was satisfying the Camp Slut with strength and skill.

Then, Drew grabbed the door and closed it shut, without stopping from kissing Jason.

As he knew how to do. And blackmail made everything better.

Drew knew about his affair with Annabeth, threatening to throw everything in Piper 's face if she arrived at that time. Jason felt that Piper could actually arrive at that hour, and it was getting good for him.

The sense of danger mixed with his lust in such an irresistible way that Jason squeezed Drew willingly, and he started to lick her neck as she moaned.

"Fuck me, my hot blonde!"

"Promise not to tell?" Jason asked, feeling Drew's hands on his back, scratching.

"If it's good, I promise," she promised.

Jason then went back to licking her neck.

Drew looked up at the cabin's foggy ceiling, smiling at it.

That threat of revealing his affairs made him well. She felt his lust and lust animating things. She felt it on his tongue on her neck, and on his erection against her pants.

She wanted more. A lot more.

Crazy about sex, she took his face and kissed him again.

"In bed," she moaned, and Jason took her waist. Drew hugged her legs around his waist. Jason lifted her up hard (with that body, it was obvious he was strong). "I want to shake your bed with god sex."

"Granted, blackmailer," groaned Jason, walking over there.

Drew liked the nickname. Jason was overwhelmed by his own dirty desires.

"Yes, I am," she moaned, seeing the bed behind her. "Call me that ... I want to."

"With pleasure ..." he licked her ear. "Blackmailer."

When they reached the bed, the two fell. Drew lay on her back and Jason stood over her, kissing her again.

Drew moaned with the kiss, wanting to have sex with Jason now.

When the kiss ended, Jason tossed her on the bed. She fell down, and Jason was still standing, watching his girlfriend's stepsister moan as she stared at him.

"So, blond, do you really want to fuck me?" she asked, sitting up on the bed, staring at him with longing.

"Yeah! I want to fuck you for half an hour!"

Drew was more excited. Jason bent down, with his defined arms supporting his drawn chest. Jason came face to face with Drew.

"Then penetrate here willingly," she touched her own vagina. "That's why I have a hunger for demigods like you." She started to kiss him. "Fuck me, beefcake."

In response, Jason pushed her onto the bed, standing on top of her, kissing her heartily.

While one hand massaged the chest in her bra, the other took off her pants and panties at the same time. Drew didn't even stop him. He passed her feet and threw her on the floor.

Now, just in a bikini, Drew took off immediately, getting naked on the blonde lover's bed again, wanting a lot of hard and strong sex.

Drew grabbed his erection, and opened his jeans. His dick sprang from the cueda the moment Jason lowered it, and he threw himself on top of it, touching the head of his dick in her vagina.

"Show your strength!" groaned Drew. "Do better than with Piper!"

Jason, loving the teasing, took her waist.

"With pleasure, blackmailer!" and slammed his cock into her.

Drew groaned louder than with other men. Jason was really a sex master. The rhythm she liked to have with him started. Jason really knew how to have sex. Like a sexual master without limits!

Drew was grabbing his shoulders, holding on to him as Jason got into her, making his bed creak with force. The two looked at each other, horny, and began to kiss with desire.

Jason moaned with pleasure in the kiss. Her tongue was taking over his. Jason really went crazy with her vagina, tongue and big tits.

Drew started grabbing the blankets, kneading with her hands the same intensity as Jason's shagging.

Soon, Jason stopped messing around, confusing Drew, but he soon understood when Jason took her ass and positioned it up. Drew got on doggy position to get better, looking back, seeing that blond Adonis holding her ass.

"Did you like the surprise, blackmailer?" he asked, licking her ear.

"You are very good!" She moaned, and it was true. "Come on, pumped athlete, I want pleasure now!"

Smiling, Jason put it inside her again.

Drew's eyes widened as Jason entered the sexual rhythm again. Going to every fuck faster.

They were both fucking hard on his bed while the thunderstorms continued. Drew did not contain her joy, she moaned like a bitch in heat that she was now. Thunder covered the sounds, Jason didn't slow down, and Drew was drooling from the pleasure of it.

Jason kept getting behind her, smiling like a pervert as he squeezed her ass hard. So much so that he even hit both sides willingly.

"That's for blackmailing me, slut!" said Jason.

Drew laughed.

"I'm so bad… punish me more, Sexy of Jupiter!"

With the provocation, Jason hit more. Drew moaned like a bitch with every spanking, with every fuck, and drooled more, drowning in his own pleasure.

Drew, moaning with pleasure, saw in the mirror (which Piper brought, Drew knew) that strong athlete standing behind her, getting into her, who was on doggy position before him.

Jason saw the mirror, and began to flex his arm muscles. Drew moaned even more at that.

"I love it!"

"Then you're going to love this." Jason took his cock from her vagina and put it on her ass.

Drew groaned louder. Jason was having anal sex with her, and he was delighted to feel her ass burning with pleasure with that horse getting on without fatigue.

Drew moaned heartily, as did Jason getting into her. Her ass was being crushed by his strong hands, which spanked her with spankings.

Jason kept getting into Drew's ass, over and over.

She was on doggy position, he was kneeling, and the rhythm they liked was going on and on. She moaned as she wanted while the loud thunder played.

"You are full of surprises!" she moaned.

"I always am!"

"This is so good! I want more!"

Jason saw that she was watching his pumped body getting into her in the mirror. This made him ask:

"Who's hotter? The lovers you fuck for the Camp?"

Drew groaned, surprised:

"Like you…"

"I'm a man!" he said, hitting her on the ass again. "I know what happens in that place ... and many have talked about you to me. Then answer: who is your best lover?"

More shagging. Drew liked them all.

"Hmmmm…. AH!… You!"

He moved closer to her ear.

"I didn't heared you."

Drew smiled.

"YOU! You know how to fuck me! YOU ARE THE HORNY SON OF ZEUS! YOU CALL-BOY! FLY ME TO THE SKY!

Jason then stopped getting in, took her waist and lay down, she followed until he was on top of him. Jason was lying down, and she was on top of him, with her legs spread, resting her hands on the bed, and Jason penetrated again, continuing to fuck her willingly.

Drew started to moan again.

"Am I hotter than them?"

"A hundred per cent!" she moaned, her tongue out. "You are the hottest male I've ever screwed! You know how to give pleasure!"

It made Jason fell more horny. More energized to fuck Drew. She felt it when he got in faster. He looked at the mirror, in Drew's face, and said:

"If I say that I fuck well, I come on your ass!"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye:

"You'll have to put more into it."

Jason smiled, and got in more. Tapping sounds echoed with thunder. Drew looked at the clouds, speaking out, enjoying it very much.

"TAKE IT, BLACKMAILER!" Jason shouted, and came unceremoniously into her vagina.

Drew's eyes widened in surprise and pleasure as the high storm overtook the Cabin.

The two lay down, too satisfied to even speak.

Drew smiled at that.

As soon as it was over, Jason was looking up at the ceiling, breathing, while Drew was lying beside him, her head on his chest.

"Fuck… you are… so good…" she licked his chest. "You really inherited the best parts of him," she pointed to the statue of Zeus.

Jason, seeing the statue, and feeling Drew stirring his erection, which gradually hardened.

"Do you expect your girlfriend here, witnessing you fucking her sister?" she teased. "Do you want her to see you like this, or with Annabeth jumping on your delicious cock?" and licked his ear.

Piper! Soon, Jason got up, startled, and jumped out of bed.

"You have to go! Piper can't know!"

Drew, provocatively, got up from the bed, and started to get dressed while Jason put on his underwear and pants.

"Getting dressed why?" she asked. "Aren't you going to fuck Piper now?"

"Later," he said. "We're going to a place now."

Drew was surprised, and smiled.

"Naughty blonde. You must be the motel master."

Jason smiled at her, and pulled on his shirt.

"Not yet. Now go away."

Drew, fully dressed, approached him and kissed him with his tongue. Jason felt his lust rebellion against his common sense, and deepened or kissed his lover.

When she was done, Jason was breathing in surprise, and Drew smiled.

"I will ... but I want more sex later. Bye, yummy blond."

She then ran a hand over his chest, and went out the door.

Jason then sat down, happy to have fucked Drew again, but worried inside that she knew about his affair with Annabeth.

And, knowing who Drew was, he thought about keeping an eye on her until Argo II was ready. Just to make sure.

Suddenly, startling him, someone knocks on the door. Jason got up and walked over to find Piper, dressed in light clothes - black sleeveless shirt and denim pants, sandals and messy hair.

How Jason liked to see her.

"Ready?"

Jason, smiling, hugged her and kissed her. Piper hugged his body as they kissed heartily.

"Ready. Do you want to go to new heights?"

"With you? Always."

Knowing where they were going, Jason and Piper left the Cabin, going on a dangerous, but delicious adventure.

…

The Person watched Jason and Piper leave, and laughed calmly.

"Ah, Jason… fucking two sexy sisters and a hot blonde cheerleader… oh, how I envy you, you sexy blond German… and talking about shameless sex."

He accessed the video of Jason and Drew fucking on his bed.

"Drew Tanaka… the Camp Slut… fucking from the children of Hephaestus to Apollo to Ares, all the way up to the son of Zeus… all the way there… you dirty whore…"

While watching wild sex between lovers, The Person shrugged.

"He, why not?"

He then took his penis out of his pants and started to masturbate, seeing the two of them fucking sensually on Jason's bed, smiling as they watched Drew being the whore she enjoyed to be.

The Person really loved watching them.

And he can't wait to see more from more demigods around Camp.


	20. Chapter 20: Relieving Anxiety

Chapter 20: Relieving Anxiety

(Concerned about the mission to Camp Jupiter, and very much wanting to relieve his head, Jason invited Piper to New York for a new sexual modality - sex on the roof – and, excitedly, Piper accepted, and they had sex on the roof of a building wildly)

…

Jason was excited about what he was going to do with Piper today.

As they flew through Manhattan, with Piper in his arms, like Superman and Lois Lane flying through Metropolis, Jason flew through the buildings, seeing the city functioning normally below.

It was big and incredible, and when he looked to one side, he saw the Empire State Building, tall and bright with the sun, and thought if Zeus was watching them now from his throne on Mount Olympus, with the other Olympians up there with him. Alone or with the other gods. Jason wasn't sure.

Piper, holding on to Jason's neck - tightly - with her feet dangling on the other side, watched everything from where he was, impressed and scared at the same time.

Jason, while not seeing Piper's natural, beautiful face, was watching the city around him. The wind was strong, but with Jason, he had created a bubble to breathe and talk.

Son of Zeus, incredible powers.

"It's very beautiful!" she said, impressed, normally. The strong wind was outside the bubble, so it was like a closed apartment with strong winds outside.

"Quite yes!" agreed Jason, smiling.

"Don't mortals seeing us?" she asked, looking down.

Jason smiled.

"The Mist hides us! They must think that we are pigeons or hawks."

Piper looked into his blue eyes.

"So you're my fucking sexy hawk!" and kissed him. "My powerful eagle boy."

"Your powerful eagle today and always, beautiful dove!" and kissed her again.

During the flight, the kiss was so good that Jason almost crashed into a building, narrowly. They flew over the edge, so close that the two were startled.

Now, still flying, the two exchanged looks, and laughed.

"We're over there!" Jason said, looking at a company building, tall and powerless and the roof, high up, isolated.

The building, called "DARE ENTERPRISES", was a large rectangular building, surpassing some buildings around them, and the top was big enough to fit a rock concert stage and many fans watching, the size of a soccer field.

"Perfect," said Jason.

The two then landed there.

Piper stretched as Jason concentrated, creating a large bubble of wind around the top. It was easier than it looked.

He wanted sex without witnesses, to scream too much with wild sex, to hear his girlfriend moaning crazy about his sexual prowess. No strong winds to spoil the fun.

"Perfect," she said, realizing what Jason did.

Jason smiled.

"Easier than it looks."

Piper smiled, and walked to an access door near him. She locked it out, and considered more.

"To be sure."

She took her Katoptris, the magic dagger that showed visions of what was going on around, out of her jeans pants pocket and put it in the lock. Piper had said the dagger was better than titanium for that. Magic items and their incredible abilities.

"No intruders," she said, approaching Jason slowly. She walked like a model at Paris Fashion Week. "This hot blonde is mine now."

"Just like a sexy Native model," said Jason, letting Piper take his face, starting to kiss there and now.

Now they would start to have sex on the roof of a building.

And that was Piper's idea from the start.

Earlier, during their meeting, as they walked through the Camp, Piper told Jason that she wanted something more in their relationship, a pleasure beyond clandestine sex in Zeus's Cabin, or the Camp, in hiding from the other Campers.

She wanted something more wild. More animal, and Jason had that idea.

During the tour, Jason suggested loosening up somewhere that they would not be discovered. Piper suggested a motel, but Jason thought it was risky for people to listen, so he suggested a building roof, where they could see the whole city, but no one would see them. Piper liked his idea better, and went to fix some things (like her clothes now - camp shirt, light shorts, and dirty sneakers).

And in the meantime, Jason fucked Drew, her half sister, in his bed, after she said she knew about the sex Jason was having with Annabeth and threatened to tell Piper.

Jason, feeling a strange but tasty lust from that situation, decided to fuck her secretly when she wanted, even though he knew she was going to blackmail him more for more sex later.

But he didn't cared, he just cared about fucking Drew like that anymore. That sexy butt… must be genetic in Aphrodite's offspring.

Now, with Piper ready and Jason, in pants, orange shirt, and a tough member wanting to act again in his pants, Jason continued to kiss his girlfriend, about to have sex with her.

Piper's hands traveled over Jason's body, out of his shirt, and slowly her hands went under the shirt. Jason smiled as he felt her hands on his nipples, playing with them.

Jason raised his hands, and Piper took it off immediately.

Piper loved seeing Jason's muscles again, and seeing him shirtless, in pants, completely overwhelmed her with sexual lust. His chest his hard, his six-packs lean and sexy, and Piper wanted his dick inside her again.

She loved her boyfriend, physically and emotionally, and, to be a little mischievous, Piper threw his shirt over the edge. It was strong, and the shirt flew through the city immediately.

Jason saw it, and looked at Piper.

"Oops, it slipped," she said, smiling.

The lust spoke louder than any other emotion, and kissed her again.

During the kiss, with her hands running over his body, Jason started to do the same with Piper, running his hands inside her shirt, and grabbing her bra, opening it right there.

Piper noticed, and smiled at that.

Raising her hands, she let Jason take off her shirt, and Jason, taking it off slowly, surprised her when he threw it over the edge of the roof too.

Her shirt followed his fast across the sky like his.

Piper looked at him, who tried to take her bra off, but she took it off first, freeing her big, beautiful breasts from that white prison, and she threw the bra on Jason's neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

This was being incredible.

After kissing him, Piper saw Jason's strong body, and ran his hands over his chest and six-packs again.

"Fuck, I love that sight," she said, licking her lips. "So hard and resistant ... they drive me crazy."

"Just as they drive me crazy," Jason said, slowly feeling her breasts, squeezing her nipples.

It made her moan loudly. Jason smiled at that.

"Naughty blond," she moaned. "I want a penis now!"

"With pleasure, my thick cock wants you too, to fuck you mindlessly," said Jason.

"I love to hear you curse," groaned Piper.

"I love to see you all horny," he said, hugging her waist, touching his strong chest to her luscious breasts.

Hugging without a shirt was so good, and she wanted more.

The two kissed again, moaning like two sex addicts they were. His hands roamed over his entire body, tongues curled together. Piper scratched Jason's hard back, and Jason patted Piper's hot ass.

"I want to suck your best weapon."

Jason took his sword from his pants pocket. That golden sword magically appeared from the small pocket.

Piper laughed.

"Not that one," she said, feeling his pants. "This one."

"Ah," said Jason, feeling Piper open his pants as he dropped the sword.

Soon, she unzipped his pants and lowered his underwear, releasing his hard cock from there.

It was big, shaky, and ready for sex.

Licking her lips, she started doing a blowjob right there.

Jason groaned loudly at that. Standing, hands on hips, pants open, with Piper underneath, sucking on his penis and moaning willingly.

Jason liked that. He liked to do that whenever he could.

Having sex. It became his best ritual to take away his daily stress that he could imagine. Fucking his girlfriend and lovers at Camp has become as therapeutic as fighting monsters. More and more that Jason did this, he felt more freed, without shame, able to enjoy a lot of fucking to relax in any tasty vagina that he screwed.

Now was a time like that.

Piper continued to suck, moaning without shame or discretion, looking down at Jason. They were alone, free to be freaked out as they pleased.

He smiled, stopping and licking his lips, teasing him, and she sucked again faster.

Jason moaned with satisfaction at that. And looking everywhere, seeing only the city, and saw that Valhalla was still far away.

And it made him want more and more of Piper.

Piper looked up, seeing Jason smiling with his blowjob, making her suck more and more.

She got excited about it, and sucked it faster.

Jason moaned more and more, feeling his body wanting to release semen in her mouth. She was so good at it, so much so that she said:

"Piper… take it!"

And came in her mouth.

Piper liked that very much. She moaned a lot with his hot semen in her mouth. She sucked it all up, smiling as she took his cock out of her mouth.

Jason was smiling, and he liked it better when she got up and kissed him willingly.

The two clung as they kissed with lust. The boat continued slowly, and that was the plan.

"Take it off" she grabbed the pants, feeling his cock against her leg. "And lie down!"

Jason obeyed, enjoying this, and saw Piper taking off her bra and panties, getting completely naked. That sexy naked body, just like Jason's.

They threw the clothes on the roof. By the air ball Jason made around them, the clothes didn't fly.

Piper was quick, she pushed Jason by the chest, making him fall on his back on the concrete floor, and stood on top of him, kissing him with sexual voracity. Jason grabbed her ass while she grabbed his head, top and bottom, at the same time, massaging his dick slowly.

"Ready?"

"Ever!"

Piper stood with her torso upright, and inserted his cock into her vagina fast.

She screamed with pleasure at this, and put both hands on Jason's chest, starting to jump as they liked.

Jason moaned loudly, too, enjoying feeling Piper's pussy again. She was so tight and hot, easy to get hooked on the spot. She was jumping on her own, her heads flying in the wind, her tongue hanging out, completely free to curse.

"FUCK! DAMN! WHAT A HOT TICK!"

Jason loved to hear her curse. It was a fucking fucking demonstration of freedom.

"SEXY MODEL… SEDUCING ME WITH THAT BODY!"

"YOU MAKE ME LOSE CONTROL, JUPITER JUNIOR!" she shouted, with pleasure and lust in her voice. "YOU TASTY MODEL".

Jason smiled, seeing her luscious breasts swaying as she jumped non-stop, her vagina swallowing his cock over and over, smiling as she scratched his hard chest and six pack.

It was good. Very tasty for both of them.

"YUMMY DEMIGODDESS ... MY SEXY FUCKING NATIVE GIRL! YOUR BODY… YOUR BEAUTY… ALL OF YOU ARE SO GOOD!"

"I LOVE FUCKING YOU" she kept jumping. "THIS IS SO ... SO ..."

She controlled herself not to say. Jason realized that. Foreplay in sight.

"Tell me!" Jason said, taking her breasts, slyly smiling. She opened her eyes wide when he squeezed her nipples harder.

"So…" she started, squeezing his hands on top of her breasts. "SEXUAL FUCKING HORNY MAN! MY MOM WOULD BE PROUD OF YOU, YOU SEXUAL BLOND!"

Jason smiled at that, and got up from the floor, hugging Piper's waist.

"Has our sex life improved since the Hera rescue mission?" asked Jason, squeezing her big ass.

Piper groaned, and hugged Jason by the shoulders.

"A lot… you look for me more and more… ask me more… we are very close. We are?"

"We are! We're fucking good right now" Jason kissed her deeply. Piper liked it. "Is very good!"

"MUCH YES!" she replied, letting herself go more. "Give me milk, Jason ... I want it on my ovary filled with cum now ..."

Jason smiled like a sexual freak he could be, he liked it too much.

"Not yet," he said. "I want this to last longer. A lot more!"

Piper, enjoying this, kissed him again. Tongues curled together again wet with desire.

"You mean boy… I loved it," she said, and pushed Jason to the floor again. She started to jump harder. "Let's see if you can handle it!"

Jason bit his lip, enjoying it.

They both moaned about it. Piper jumped, hands on Jason's head. Jason squeezed her ass tightly, making her moan. It didn't take long for the two to kiss like that.

She licked his mouth like before, only more and more horny for him. Jason ran his hands over her back as she combed his blond hair with her fingers.

Jason smiled.

"Penis addicted."

"Vagina addicted."

The two kissed again, and the sky began to darken with heavy rain clouds.

The two looked up.

"Your father must be enjoying it," groaned Piper. "Watching us from there!" She pointed to the Empire State Building.

"And your mother is going to love it," said Jason. "Want to enjoy too?"

Piper looked at him from above.

"Release everything ... on three."

The two counted, and the two enjoyed strong. Liters of conquered semen poured into her vagina. She scratched his head, tongue out, enjoying it. Jason moaned with delight at that, smiling like a pervert he was.

They both came a lot, and Piper lay on top of Jason, breathing slowly, enjoying it very much.

Now weaker, relaxed moans were emitted by the two.

"Fuck… that was good!" said Piper.

"A lot," said Jason, smiling. "One of the best I've ever done."

Silence between the two now. Only the wind outside the bubble sounded excited now.

"Oh, and our shirts?" asked Piper.

Smiling, Jason started to get up, pulled on his pants and sneakers, and posed shirtless for her. Piper admitted he got a little wet, enjoying the view.

"I'll be right back," he winked at her, and went flying.

When he left, the winds of the city echoed around her. She quickly lowers herself.

…

Finding the orange shirts was quick, even more by flying.

The two shirts landed on a metal staircase in an alley, like two orange flags. Jason landed with the winds and took both.

Seeing Piper's, he smiled and sniffed her shirt. Her good smell was still there.

"Damn, what a fucking sexy boy," said a woman's voice.

Jason turned and saw a woman obviously drunk, with a bottle of vodka in her hand, staggering into the alley.

"If you were my stepson, I would take you to my bed every night," she said, smiling. "Sexy blonde!"

Jason, liking that, winked at her, smiling like a model he probably was, and went flying again.

The woman saw this, then looked at the bottle, and threw it into a trash can. She drank a lot that day.

…

Jason came back, creating the wind ball again, and the two dressed again.

At that moment, Jason told about the drunk woman in the alley, and Piper laughed.

"She was right, honey," she said. "You are fucking sexy."

Jason smiled, and kissed her again.

"Fucking sexy just for you," he said, picking her up again. "Can we?"

"Come on," said Piper.

Jason then summoned the winds and flew through the city.

In the sky, the two kissed again as Jason flew, like Superman and Lois Lane again, flying into the sunset in the movies.

Now, the two returned to Camp Half-Blood, happy for another afternoon of tasty sex conquered.


	21. Chapter 21: An Indecent Deal

Chapter 21: An Indecent Deal

(The Person called Drew to Bunker 9, now deserted, with a deal: have sex with Leo or her sex life will be exposed to the whole Camp. Finding it too tempting to deny, she accepted the terms)

…

The dinner was good.

Around the Dining Pavilion, Drew ate with the others at Aphrodite's Cabin, but didn't talk to anyone that much, because she have "better" interests.

Jason was sitting lonely at Zeus's table, eating something slowly.

But she was not focused on what he ate, but on being eaten by him.

Since he arrived at Camp, she saw him as the only good thing that came from that falling Apollo Cabin carriage from the sky – beyond that usurper Piper and Hephaestus new kid: Leo's elf face must have been "the worst in the pack" in her opinion - and since she seduced him in his Cabin, they've been having a sexual affair ever since.

Drew liked this for two reasons: having a hot blonde hunky model fucking her and a big win against Piper.

Two big wins for her.

And Drew wanted to take advantage of that again.

But, when she thought about getting up to Jason, to maybe fuck him later, Piper approached him and hugged his body, kissing him in the table.

(It wasn't against the rule of sitting in another gods' table because he was already up)

Drew's face hardened with that. And she was obviously angry when the two went to the fire, sacrificing their food to the godly parents and running somewhere together.

It was obvious to Drew what they were going to do.

Drew then went to the same fire and sacrificed her leftovers to Aphrodite, then started to leave for her Cabin.

…

She walked without talking much to the other demigods around her, and she didn't even wanted to chat with them.

She just wanted to go to her Cabin, pretend to sleep just for Piper to arrive and relax so she could have sex with Jason in the middle of the night.

It was something, at least.

Drew went inside Aphrodite's Cabin, walked over to her bed and saw something new on top of her pillow.

It was a note. She opened it, reading:

"**Drew, meet me at Bunker 9. It's important. Ass: Leo "**

Drew laughed out loud at that. Leo Valdez, one of the newcomers to the Hephaestus' Cabin, a friend of her usurper half-sister.

She was about to disregard and tear when she saw a word on the end of the paper:

**"Turn".**

Curious, she turned and saw a P.S.

**"P.S .: If not, Piper will know about your affair with Jason"**

And at the end there was a smiley face.

Now Drew tore and kneaded it in rage.

How did that elf know that? She thought. She took great care while having sex with him. Always going to other places, hidden, and fucking him without fear. Always careful with her affairs (with Jason and the others, for sure).

How did he know? This question was repeated over and over in her head.

Wanting to know, she started running for Bunker 9 at once.

…

The place was too strange and too surreal for her to look.

That massive construction inside the mountain had taken everyone by surprise, and since then all members of Hephaestus' Cabin have been working on their project.

A giant boat. To fly to Jason's home. A part of her loved this idea, but hated knowing that Jason needed to go away to the mission.

That's why she was making fucking Jason a top priority, because she will probably never see him again, only Piper. She hated thinking about that.

Drew came in through the huge open door, walking fast, wanting to get it over with quickly, then leave and maybe drag Jason to a spot in the forest, far away, to fuck him savagely.

As he walked, Drew realized that no one was there, just one person.

Standing there at the end of the corridor, smiling at her, was Leo Valdez. He wore the same clothes as Drew - Camp shirt, jeans, sneakers, and that ugly big belt.

The usual for him.

"Hi, sexy," said Leo, with his usual mischievous smile. "Apparently, you got my message."

"I speak now, elf!" said Drew authoritatively. "How did you find that out?"

"A little bird told me," he said. "There are birds that speak in the Greek world, right?"

Drew walked further, seeing Argo II on top of them, and was temporarily stuck with it. Sometimes she was surprised at the ability of Hephaestus' children to build things.

Sometimes; she didn't even pretend to care.

Perhaps one of them will make her home in her future, married to Jason Grace. Who knows ... A goal in the future.

Realizing where she was and what she was doing, she advanced on Leo.

"I don't know if they exist!" she said, stiffly. "How do you know I have sex with Jason?"

"Well, first on suspicion. I thought that it really happened, because Piper told me that you hit on him right before we went after Hera, and then, sometimes I see you two talking, no big deal there. Then suddenly I see the action in a video" he took a rectangular screen from his magic belt. "When you and Jason fuck in his bed."

Leo showed the video, and Drew was both impressed and scared at the same time.

On the screen, at a pornographic angle, was Drew lying on Jason's bed, with that hot blonde on top of her, moaning as he got inside her, and she moaned with joy at that.

The sound was loud, and the sounds of moaning made her mad and scared her at the same time.

"Stop it!" she said.

"There's more, too," said Leo, stopping the video. "Who knew you liked to fuck in the forest. I confess that it made me more excited."

He showed another video, now of her and Jason fucking by a stream, moaning like sex in his bed.

"Enough!" she demanded. "What do you want, elf?" asked Drew, crossing her arms. "Why did you make these videos? To masturbate watching my ass?"

Leo smiled, and hung up the phone. Then put it inside his magic belt.

"First, I didn't make these videos. A… Person… that was the name of the contact, sent me this, and I can spread it to everyone so that Piper knows that you fuck Jason behind her back, and I know that Piper took you out of your "position", not to mention that you weren't so so good to me when I arrived."

Drew snorted irritably. She knew it all. She didn't need that laughing elf reminding her of it all.

"So, I just want one thing."

"Sex?" asked Drew, already knowing what he wanted.

Leo looked impressed.

"How did you know?" And laughed at the joke himself.

"Isn't that what everyone wants with me?" she asked, walking over to him. "Stick their hard dicks in me ... using me as a porn actress, or a whore on the sidewalk, to express their dirty desires on me then going away?"

Leo stopped laughing when he saw the angry expression on Drew's face.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Now Leo worried that, with Charmspeak in her voice, Drew could force Leo to do whatever she wanted as punishment.

But, Drew stopped being angry and smiled.

"And who said it offends?"

Drew, just like that, kissed him willingly. Leo found that impressive, and kissed her too.

"If I make you addicted to me, will you give me the videos?"

Leo smiled slowly, showing all his teeth.

"There's only one way to know."

Drew knew, and he gave in to it.

The two kissed again.

The kiss was tasty and wet. Drew felt good about it, and hugged Leo willingly.

When Drew licked his neck, Leo groaned:

"Do you think Jason fucks only you and Piper?"

Drew looked at him.

"He fucks Annabeth too."

Leo was surprised.

"Naughty blond… what a jealousy streak I'm feeling at him now!" said Leo to Drew

Drew looked him in the eye, smiling as she continues to kiss him.

"How did you get these videos?" She asks, licking his neck. He was sweaty, in a way that she liked.

"I didn't make them," he said, smiling. "They sent it to me."

Drew used Charmspeak on him.

"Who?"

Leo nodded "no" with his head.

"As I said, the contact was only named "The Person". He, or she, sent me this, and a message. "Show it to her and she is all yours". With a little smile at the end."

Drew was curious.

"Hmmm… so there's a pervert spying on me?"

"I don't know," said Leo. "Seeing how you are ... I confess he has good taste."

Drew liked that, and kissed him again. Leo groaned happy about it.

"Do you still want sex?"

Leo nodded, very quickly.

Drew smiled slowly.

"So let's go!"

Drew kissed him again, wanting same sex now. This Person knew that, and even with someone like Leo, Drew felt a hot desire in sex, wanting to fuck and, when she started, she never stopped until cumming. Now, she wanted sex until the end.

The two, kissing deeply, began to remove their clothes, spreading on the floor of Bunker 9 as they moaned. Drew enjoyed seeing Leo's body.

"Strong, huh."

"I work in forges," Leo said, reaching for her breasts inside the pink bra. "But they are genetic."

"More than you think" she took off her bra, making Leo's jaw drop by their size. "So, do you want hot sex or not?"

"Do you think I'm crazy? Of course yes!"

The two kissed again, taking off more clothes as they licked their mouths and faces with pleasure, until they were completely naked.

Suddenly, she stopped kissing him and went to the middle of the floor - a space marked with masking tape - and got on her knees.

"Come here," she said, pointing to a space behind her. "Lie down and let me jump on you. Feel what your hunky bestie fells with me."

This motivated him to take off his shorts and underwear while she took off her jeans shorts. The two threw their clothes aside.

Leo, completely naked, obeyed the hot naked asian girl in front of him and lay down behind her, where she pointed.

Drew then positioned herself, let his cock into her vagina as she sat down, and started jumping on his hard cock immediately.

Drew moaned as she jumped on Leo.

In the middle of the stage, she, facing the open space, seeing the giant ship, she did not stop jumping. Her breasts swayed with sex. She was moaning with pleasure.

Leo was behind her, hands on the back of his neck, watching the back of that hot girl jumping. Her long hair moved with the movement. Their horny moans echoing around the place.

Leo moaned with lust. He was fucking that hot girl now, and he liked to feel her ass smashing against his waist, her breasts swaying free and her voice moaning obscenities. The sounds of their bodies slapping against each other echoed through that space.

Leo then stood up and grabbed her breasts. Drew looked at him sideways, eyes full of pleasure.

The two kissed, without missing a beat as their tongues intertwined with pleasure.

Leo then stopped, lay down, and took his waist.

Drew loved to feel his strong hands on her hips, moving her body as he jumped with pleasure, moving her to control his thrusts.

She bit her lip, feeling that muscular mechanic controlling her to have sex. She spread her hair while jumping.

Suddenly, their climax came. Drew felt his strong jet flood her vagina. She moaned, tongue hanging out, eyes rolling with pleasure, as fresh semen trickled out and dripped onto Leo's waist.

She left, letting more semen drip out. She took some and licked it.

"Hmmm, it tastes good," she moaned.

"Always good, hot bitch," he said. "Always with a new boyfriend, but you're here, fucking me here."

"I can't help it," she said, smiling. "You're a fucking hot mechanic. Who told you to be a hot muscle up boy?"

Leo smiled thinly, and brought his face close to hers.

"All the hotties who fuck me."

Drew smiled, and took his face in a long, wet kiss.

The two were heating up for more.

"Hm…. Loose… but can you drive me crazy?" she teased.

"Just one way to know, hottie" Leo teased back.

She introduced his penis again, and started to jump.

Leo groaned at the feel of her wet cave surrounding his cock. He was watching her huge breasts bounce with pleasure in front of him, her loose hair flying behind her and her delicious voice moaning:

"Go! Fuck! Horny fucking is da best! That! Deep more! Go!"

"You fucking slut" moaned Leo, who started to feel her breasts. "You crazy porn actress! That! It involves me so good! Take me! Your breasts are so delicious!"

Drew continued to jump, smiling as he felt his strong hands tighten on her breasts.

She ran her hands over his skinny yet pumped body. Feeling his muscles, strong and hard. with her hands. He really was a fucking good parthner. And she was lucky to be able to fuck him there and now.

The two had relationships (Leo secretly with Piper, and Drew with any athletic boy she meets), but that didn't stopped them from having sex there and now.

It was dangerous, and it drove them crazy. Both were incorrigible sex addicts, and that was their greatest delight right now.

She kept jumping on top of him, enjoying the feel of his cock punching her vagina inside, deeper and deeper, until it reached her ovary. It made her look up, tongue out, moaning without fear.

"Yes, Leo, go! Bottom of my vagina! Tasty cock! Rock bottom, hit harder! MORE! THAT! GO MORE!"

Leo felt her hands on his body, and pressed his hands to her breasts more tightly.

"YOU FUCKING SEXY MODEL! YOUR BIG TITS… SO F'ING GOOD! THAT'S THE FUCK I LOVE! JUMP IN MY DICK! DELICIOUS VGG!"

The two continued to have sex like this, regardless of descriptions or secrets. They were alone to be horny as they were.

"THAT! FUCK MY BACKGROUND! SENSUAL FUCKING! YEEEAAAHHHHH! GO HARDER!" Drew moaned jumping on his penis, without fear.

Leo was lying down, his hands squeezing her breasts, and he moaned in the same way:

"YOU HOT ASIAN BEAUTY! ADDICTED TO MY DICK! THAT! JUMPING GOOD!"

"I can't help it," she moaned, her tongue licking her own mouth, now with less screaming. "Who told you to be hot?"

Leo made a naughty smile that she liked.

"I was born that way, and I addict a lot of people too."

"I can believe it!" She didn't, but the heat of the moment made her say that.

Leo then played with her nipples, as if they were radio buttons.

"You don't waste any time to fuck me, do you?" he asked, groaning. "How do you convince me to do that?"

It was not their first public sex. They had fucked line that around that Camp several times already.

"Because you are addicting in my vagina" she moaned, supporting herself with her hands close to his face. "And I do it all for sex, you blackmailer."

He smiled and took her face in his hands.

"And you surrendered to my dick now, bitch."

The two looked at each other, and started kissing again.

The kissing sounds were loud on purpose, and they both liked it.

Then, suddenly, both cummed inside Drew's vagina.

They only look at each other, smiling, as their cum dripped from their bodies like a unclogged fountain.

…

Drew got dressed while Leo, just in his underwear, checked something on the table.

"Okay," Drew started, making Leo turn around. "That was… well… six out of ten."

"Six out of ten?" he asked, half incredulous, half laughing, as he turned to her.

"Nothing personal, mechanic boy." She ran a hand over his face. "It's that I prefer the pumped-up macho types with a thick penis… and you only have a thick penis…"

Leo snapped his fingers.

"Dude, I need to get Jason's gym routine. Okay, I'm not one to complain. It was really nice to fuck you… like in the movies where the nerd fucks the hot cheerleader… now I know how they feel."

"Enjoy it, because it will be rare," she said, laughing, and going to him. "But after that answer, I say that our sex was ... seven out of ten."

Leo laughed at that.

"I loved it, honey."

"And, the videos?"

Leo then grabbed his belt, close to his feet, and caught his phone, placed on the table, and summoned his hammer – big and rusty – and destroyed his phone right there.

Drew looked funny at him.

"Just to be sure" he said, winking at her.

"How nice of you. Now bye."

Drew left, leaving his lover (probably just once) there in his bizarre world while he said something she didn't understand, because she didn't cared at all.

…

In the forest, Drew received a call from the Person. The name was in red, and she looked at the Bunker entrance as she picked the call up.

"Very well, Drew Tanaka," said the Person's tampered voice. Heavy like in a spy movie. "It went well with the nerd, hot cheerleader?"

Drew took the detail.

"How did you…?" Drew started. "Who are you?"

"Call me The Person. I have eyes everywhere, and every one likes to see you." The Person laughed at the phrase itself.

She looked everywhere, seeing only forests around them.

"And then? How was the agreement?"

"Listen to me, Valdez," Drew began seriously. "Do you think playing the blackmailer will make me fuck with you again? I'll just laugh at you and use my voice to make you pay unspeakable acts of shame for the whole Camp!"

"Ah, hot Japanese," said The Person. "Look behind you."

She obeyed, and saw Leo Valdez, dressed, on his way, without a cell phone, only with his hands in his pockets.

"Leo?"

"Hottie," he winked at her, laughing. "Until our next time" he waved goodbye to her with his hand, and going ahead.

"Fuck, he loved to fuck you," said The Person as Drew watched Leo leave. "You can see it on his mischievous face. Haha! And besides, he didn't destroyed his phone to cover up the "fuckings" you and Jason done. I know because I sent the videos to Leo, and I have copies close to me. So… point for you?"

Drew said nothing, just saw Hephaestus' elfish son walking away. There was no way Leo could talk to her like that (at least not as she knew).

"And then? He liked the videos I gave him, you liked to fuck someone different, and I liked watching you fuck. Everyone won. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now bye! Until the next call."

The call ended, and Drew started to think about who the Person was.

But now, she just wanted to leave.

She returned to Camp in time for sleep. For the first time, she wasn't going to see Jason today.


	22. Chapter 22: One Son of Zeus, Many Lovers

Chapter 22: One Son of Zeus, Many Lovers

(In addition to Annabeth, Piper and Drew, Jason Grace realized that, during his time at Camp, he inherited many things from Zeus, lightning, strength, handsomeness ... and lust for sex, with many women, around the entire Camp)

…

Jason was smiling in his bed, inside the stormy Cabin 1, staring at the dark clouds on the ceiling, as if it were the view of a stormy sky, thinking about the sex life he had with Piper, Drew and Annabeth.

Smiling, wearing open pants, wet underwear after masturbating, without a shirt - he hardly ever wore it, he always took it off with hot company - and remembered the sexual encounters he had in the time he arrived from the search for Hera until now.

Annabeth, Piper, Drew ... and they were just the beginning for Jason.

By the time Jason was at Camp Half-Blood, Jason started fucking Annabeth in his bed, Piper in his bed, Drew in his bed. In his bed and elsewhere, around the entire Camp. Whenever he had the opportunity, he would fuck any of the three hot babes over and over.

He loved to fuck all three again and again.

But… among them, while they were alone, Jason heard from Camp that he had inherited many things from Zeus, his divine father (or Jupiter, as he knew him more than Zeus). The lightning skills, the fighting force against "Leo's killer robots (as Jason called it)", the ability to fly through the winds and control lightning as an extension of it…

And sex ... with several demigoddesses. Just like Zeus do to this day.

Jason Grace admitted to himself, he was an unrestrained pervert who loved to fuck. Whenever a girl seduced him, he didn't even think otherwise, he then let himself Fuck and did whatever they wanted until they came.

Everything.

Lying down, he remembered the crazy week he had by now, and the sexy, hot girls who wanted sex with him. They were sexy, magazine model bodies, naturally beautiful, and loose enough to fuck in full force wherever they went.

In bed, he remembered them all, when the top three for him were not around.

And with that, he thought about the last second, when he went to ask Rachel Elizabeth Dare a question…

…

Jason entered Rachel's cave, the Camp Oracle, and saw her sitting at the cave's coffee table. Everything was as Leo had said to him, and he wanted to clear up a doubt with her.

"Hi, Jason," Rachel said, smiling at him. "May I help you?"

Jason took a few steps towards her, and then said:

"I know you and Leo fucked here."

That was enough for Rachel to get up quickly from the table, surprised.

"What?"

"Calm down. No one's here. Leo said he fucked you, but he didn't told anyone else." he looked around. "But I confess that I wanted to clear that doubt" he approached her. "Is it true that you and Apollo have an affair?"

Rachel, seeing that Jason had the same look as Leo, stopped being nervous and became calmer, even smiling.

"Yes. Me and him ... fucked a lot ... until a week before you arrived. It was so… sexy."

Jason liked to hear that, his dick went hard immediately.

"I imagine ... and the question is: do you want to try with me?"

Rachel saw Jason from head to toe: blond, blue eyes, good body - even in the orange Camp shirt drawing his muscles well - and an erection inside his jeans pants.

"Trying… sex with you?"

"Yes. Apollo is the son of Zeus ... I am the son of Zeus ... then?"

Rachel saw that Jason and Apollo were almost alike: both were blond with strong blue eyes, but sexual ability…?

"Does Piper know that?" she asked, realizing that her body was heating up for sex.

Jason came face to face with her.

"And does the Camp know about you and Apollo?"

Rachel realized that Jason wanted a quick fuck.

"Touché," she said, kissing him.

Jason hugged Rachel as the two-tongues curled around their mouths.

"So, Oracle?" asked Jason. "Against the wall or on the floor?"

Rachel gave him a naughty smile.

…

The two kissed standing, now naked and perverted.

Rachel, breathing from the kiss, bent down, along with Jason, facing Jason, watching his muscular body beneath her. He was smiling, wanting the same thing as her: sex.

She introduced his penis again, and started to jump.

Jason groaned at the feel of her wet cave surrounding his cock. He was watching her huge breasts bounce with pleasure before him, her loose hair flying behind her and her delicious voice moaning:

"Fuck! That! Yummy fucking! That! Get more! Fuck!"

"You fucking hot redhead!" groaned Jason, who started to feel her breasts with his hands. "You crazy delight! Fuck! It involves me! Take me! Your breasts are delicious!"

Rachel continued to jump, smiling as she felt his strong hands tighten on her breasts.

She ran her hands over his muscular body. Feeling his muscles strong and hard with her hands. He really was a fucking good male. And she was lucky to be able to fuck him now.

The two had relationships, but that didn't stop them from having sex right now.

It was dangerous, and it drove them crazy.

Both were incorrigible sexual freaks, and that was their greatest delight.

She kept jumping on top of him, enjoying the feel of his cock punching her vagina inside, deeper and deeper, until it reached her ovary. It made her look up, tongue out, moaning without fear.

"Yes, Jason, Fuck! Rock my bottom! Tasty! Deeper! MORE! THAT'S GOOD! Fuck!"

Jason felt her hands on his body, and pressed his hands to her breasts more tightly.

"You fucking sexy model! Your big tits… so good… THAT! JUMP IN MY DICK! THAT! DELICIOUS CUNT!"

The two continued to have sex like this, regardless of descriptions or secrets. They were alone to be perverted as they were.

After jumping more, Rachel felt her climax coming.

"I'll come, yummy!"

"Me too, porn actress," he said, standing up and kissing her.

The two were kissing, with Rachel still jumping. The two embraced. Jason felt her big tits against his chest, her nipples picking him together, while Rachel felt her ass being squeezed by him. Their tongues intertwined, saliva dripping.

Sex was just lustful energy.

Suddenly, they came at the same time.

Their bodies enjoyed the pleasure so much that its fluids dripped past her vagina. Fresh semen spilled onto the floor, forming a remarkable puddle there.

Rachel released his penis, still leaking semen, and put her mouth there, cleaning up semen everywhere.

Jason lay down, feeling her tongue cleaning his cock completely. Jason groaned and looked up at the ceiling, enjoying the climax they made.

She stopped, and sat down.

"That was awesome," she said. "Apollo Two."

"I'm flattered." Jason said, sitting down.

The two then enjoyed their pleasure in silence, only looking at each other.

…

Clarisse tried to attack Jason, but he jumped away at the last second.

It was a hot day at Camp, but that was not important to both of them. Both were in tight shorts, shirtless (Jason completely, Clarisse wore a sports bra), Clarisse was with an electric spear while Jason was holding his Gladius.

That fight training was Clarisse's idea. She wanted a good fighter to face her right. As Sherman was distant, and no one else could walk with her on foot, she called Jason, who was talking to Piper about something. She wanted to fight him, and Piper let that happen.

Now, the two faced each other in training, with little clothing due to the heat, and tiredness dominated both.

Jason, standing with his sword drawn, watched Clarisse running towards him, and she tried not to be distracted by Jason's body.

Strong and belly divided in six, like a magazine pants model. He reminded her of Percy, the sexual encounters they had, and that was one of the reasons she called him there.

Training, yes, but not all were combat.

She wanted sex too.

And running towards him, Clarisse formed a strategy.

The moment she passed Jason, when he started to fly, she grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. Jason was surprised, and found himself being thrown to the floor.

He fell on his back, his sword flew out of his hand, and Clarisse held him with her hands on his wrists and his ass above his waist.

Weapons on the floor, dust flying around them, and Clarisse sitting on top of Jason.

Clarisse won.

As they breathed, Jason saw Clarisse from below, with her hair in a ponytail, slim waist, huge breasts in her red sports bra, and her angry face, sexy for him.

Clarisse saw Jason lying under her, his shirtless body strong, wrists held by her, breathing slowly. His short blond hair, piercing blue eyes, square model face, was too much for her.

Suddenly, she kissed him deeply. Jason did not fight or deny.

Tongues fought, lips wet, moans were made by both.

When it was over, Clarisse asked:

"Do you want to continue training?"

Smiling, knowing she wanted to fuck, he said:

"We will. And I want a bath."

…

The two entered, horny filling their minds.

Facing each other, the two began to kiss each other in the men's locker room, moaning as their tongues intertwined in their mouths.

Without wanting to waste time, Jason turned Clarisse's back to him, forcing her to stand against the wall, holding by his hands, and Jason soon opened his shorts, freeing his penis, lowered her leggings, and tucked her in her ass.

Anal sex started between them, and the hot rhythm started. Clarisse moaned happily at that.

Clarisse loved getting Jason's cock in the ass.

But, she wanted a bath.

"Hot blond, stop!" Clarisse looked at him, demanding.

Jason stopped getting in, and Clarisse turned to him.

"Follow me," she said, smiling and walking to the rest of the locker room.

He followed Clarisse into a small hallway, with showers inside doors, and saw Clarisse entering the last one.

Jason walked and entered the same place as her.

Inside, she hugged Jason and kissed him, running her hands over his body. Jason felt a strange good feeling about it.

Clarisse licked his face, and began to slowly lower himself, licking his chest, both nipples, his six pack until he played with his pants.

As she teased him for sex, Jason saw her hand opening the shower. The cold water fell on them both.

"Liking it, pervert?" she teased.

Jason smiled at her, and kissed her.

He left her against the door, kissing her greedily. She liked that way of kissing. Jason bent down and put a hand on her pussy, making her moan with pleasure.

"Do you still want, hottie? Me breaking you in half?"

"Fuck deep yes!"

Jason bent down and licked her clit. She scratched his head with pleasure.

His tongue was going deep. He sucked like he sucked a popsicle. His hands caught her breasts and he played with her nipples while squeezing them. The water still fell on them.

She almost moaned about it. Almost.

He soon stood up, turned her back to him, and stuck his cock inside her ass.

Clarisse groaned at that, and felt Jason shove his cock inside her vagina over and over.

She looked at the window above the wall, next to the shower, pressing her hands against the wall as Jason sank into it without any shame.

And his body found it fucking good.

As Jason got into it, with the water bathing them both, he stopped and turned her to face him, continuing the pace.

Clarisse hugged Jason as he got inside her. She let him carry her, and he sat on the toilet.

Clarisse stared at her horny lover as he squeezed her ass at a sexual rhythm she liked.

She finally recovered that sexual fire she had with him. She was enjoying this very much.

Jason kissed her, and Clarisse felt her eruption of semen coming.

"I'll come!"

"Inside me! Blong Fuck! Fuck YEAH!"

Clarisse waited for Jason to say when he was going to let Fuck, but he didn't say.

She couldn't take it anymore. He released everything. She felt her warm fluids ooze.

Suddenly, she felt Jason ejaculate inside her. She looked at him and saw him smiling.

The pervert waited for her to come for him to come inside her.

Liking it, she took his ears and kissed him.

His semen trickled out of the vagina, dripping into the water on the floor, going down the drain.

They both breathed calmly, with filled pleasure, and Jason loved to fuck Clarisse there.

It was fucking good.

…

Jason was walking with Katie Gardner through the forest.

Since she arrived last week, Katie has been wanting the company of her ex, Sherman Yang, from Ares Cabin, but he rejected her for a commitment.

Jason saw this, hearing that she needed help with heavy things, volunteered to help, and there they were, close to the garden.

The Garden of Demeter, a project that Katie and two of her half sisters did in honor of her mother, Demeter, was beautiful and expansive. It was like a garden of rich people in the middle of the dark forest.

Flowers, shrubs, streams, plants. All what anyone can find in any garden.

And, what Katie wanted Sherman to do: carry bags of seeds from place to place, it was heavy for her to do, and so Jason obeyed.

There were twenty bags, but for a son of Jupiter, it was fast.

The day was hot, and in the middle of the task Jason took off his shirt to get better. He was wearing only pants now, but that was common for him.

He was more and more at ease for that at Camp by now. He can even walk in underwear if it was permitted (sadly, it wasn't).

When it was over, Jason turned and saw Katie Gardner standing there, now without the orange Camp shirt, just in a light green bikini, just in green shorts and slippers. She held a glass of water.

"Kind of hot, isn't it?" she asked.

Jason was horny for her body. He was thin and handsome.

"Yeah" he replied. "Really hot."

"So let's cool off?" she then poured water on his chest.

Jason liked to feel the cold of the water now, and Katie liked to see Jason's muscular body wet, with the sun shining on it, making the view better.

And then, looking into each other's eyes, they kissed right there. The two had no shame in that secluded garden, free to fuck.

"There's a shower here," she said, smiling. "I wanted with Sherman ... but you do just fine."

"I'm glad," said Jason, grabbing her ass. "Where is the shower?"

…

Jason was having so much fun.

In the outdoor shower, a shower over a concrete square, Katie was leaning against the wall, moaning as Jason pounded his cock constantly in her ass.

Anal sex with Jason… Katie felt energized.

Jason realized that she was going to moan and covered his mouth before she started to moan too loudly.

The rhythm didn't stop, but he still had fun.

Katie bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly, she was loving it. Having sex in the bathroom of another house with your favorite lover ... I couldn't ask for more now!

Katie liked the water dripping on her body during sex. I thought it was too crazy.

Looking slowly back, she saw her pumped lover getting on and on, moaning slowly at it.

Seeing his body wet drove her crazy. She started to moan loudly when Jason covered her mouth.

"No shout, remember?" he whispered, licking his ear. "Do you want me to be found eating your ass here?"

Jason removed his hand from her mouth, and Katie moaned:

"No… I want you to continue… I want this cock inside me more and more!"

Jason liked to hear that, and got in harder.

More slaps echoed through the bathroom, with the lovers' low moans following.

Jason continued. Katie scratched the walls with pleasure. The sex was good over and over.

And as Jason got into it, she looked at the door, thinking that someone might arrive. She liked that; the feeling of someone entering and catching the two having sex there.

Like in a porn movie.

This made her even more excited. She moaned more about it.

"Jason…" she moaned. "Since when ... do you know how to have sex ... so good?"

"Since Piper," he groaned. "She and I ... well ... we passed all the bases."

"I can feel it! You put it so gooooddddd…" she looked him in the eye. "It seems like you like doing it."

"I like it! A lot!"

"Then show me! Kiss me again now!"

Jason stopped getting in, watching Katie turn around to keep her back to the wall, and she pulled Jason into a hug, kissing him heartily.

Jason got into her vagina again. Katie hugged him while Jason held her leg, getting in while another hand grabbed her head.

The two kissed, moaning as pleasure dominated their bodies.

His penis was digging more and more. Katie felt his strong member penetrate deeper. Not even Sherman got that deep.

"What a huge penis!" She celebrated.

"Thank your body," he said, groaning. "Your hot model body!"

Katie scratched his hair.

"Then Fuck deeper, porn blondie! More! Fuck! Fuck!"

For her to shut up, Jason kissed Katie willingly.

Jason was crazy about this. It was like there was no tomorrow. He felt his body enjoying sex.

Then his mind went to Piper, Anitta and Pâmela. The sex he had with them was crazy, insane, of pure pleasure. He didn't even care if it made it look easy, he just liked sex.

Now she had Katie, and she liked the sex he was having with her.

Feeling her breasts against his body, her hands scratching his body, the tongue inside her mouth.

It was crazy.

He was coming to an end.

"Take a fucking cumming, hottie!""

Jason came inside her. Katie scratched her ecstasy back.

He liked the feeling. The water made things calmer. He breathed in as the water from the shower fell over his face.

His penis left her vagina. Fresh semen dripped from the penis and vagina.

Whatever was left of the water cleaned up, and the evidence of sex they had went down the drain and left.

Another hot sex on Jason's list.

…

Silena was on the beach, relaxing in the sun. The entire beach was empty, as it was lunchtime in the dining hall, so she ate little (to maintain her model form) and went there to relax.

Knowing that everything would be empty for an hour, she took advantage and went topless on the beach, wanting to tan her skin.

However, what she did not expect was to see a divine, blond and strong view on the beach, near the sea, in the form of Jason Grace.

Silena saw her sister's boyfriend walking along the beach, distracted, wearing only dark blue shorts, watching the sea. She had to admit that Jason had a good physique, worthy of a CW drama actor, with the lines drawing his well-defined muscular chest.

She had to admit, she got wet just looking at him.

Piper Mcean was a lucky girl. Not only was she the daughter of a movie star and the sexiest goddess of Olympus, she also had an attractive boyfriend, son of the Olympian King, and one of the most beautiful men Silena has ever seen.

Besides Percy Jackson, of course. They were in her "top 5".

And, seeing that Jason noticed her there, he went over to her.

"Hi, Silena," he said. His voice was good and precise.

"Hi, Jason," she said, covering her breasts with one arm. "What are you doing here?"

"Walking a little," he said, stretching. Silena tried not to drool over his sexy body. "Here it is quiet at this time, and I wanted a time from fights and prophecies and things like that."

"What a coincidence," said Silena, smiling. "Me too."

Jason smiled, and Silena followed suit.

Silence, just the waves behind them.

Silena saw Jason's body, and Jason looked at Silena's luscious breasts, even with her arm on top. They were wonderful, as big as Piper's.

Definitive proof that Piper, Silena and Drew inherited much from Aphrodite.

Then, as he bent down, looking into Silena's beautiful eyes, Jason asked:

"What are you thinking?"

Looking around, Silena replied:

"In sex," she admitted, imagining Jason penetrating his hard cock behind her, like a perverted man she knew he was. "With you."

Jason looked at the stones, and took his dick out of his shorts. Silena was surprised by this.

"Me too," he massaged his huge erection. "Do you want to do it too?"

Silena nodded, looking at his hard erection.

…

Five minutes later, Jason and Silena had sex against a rock at the end of the Camp beach, with Silena enjoying the sex she had with Zeus's son too much.

"Yes, my love, Fuck!" Silena moaned as Jason got in behind her.

Against a rocky wall, with her bra and panties on the floor, she greeted the blue-eyed hunk with desire and strength in her vagina.

Looking back, she saw Jason, with his shorts on his feet, slamming into her vagina.

"Girlfriend's hot sister," he groaned, looking up at the sky. Silena saw his body drawn with muscles, smiling like a naughty girl in heat. "Fucking sex freak! Your cave is tight!"

"Don't tell me that! With a strong member of that getting into me!" she moaned, looking at him. "Make it fucking good and delicious, son of Zeus!"

Jason smiled, and penetrated with more intensity.

"With my pleasure, daughter of Aphrodite!"

The two continued sex. Nor did they care to be discreet; that part of the beach was hidden from everyone around, so bitching nonstop for them.

Silena was enjoying being fucked by Jason. He wasn't as pumped as Jason, but he still had skill in bed. She thought that her sister taught him all this.

Dirty and horny girl and whore ... it should be family.

Silena was loving receiving his penis in her vagina. It reminded her of Jason's penis. The two were almost the same size.

Fucking friends ... even in lustful energy they were the same.

Jason continued to moan and get in like a pervert he was.

Suddenly, Jason advanced further, forcing Silena to stay with her entire body against the stone. She felt the hard rock in her large breasts, belly, hands and legs, and felt his penis penetrate more intensely.

It made her more mad.

Silena, enjoying this, looked at the island that Bella said she would take her boyfriend, and wondered what kind of bitching she was doing with Jason.

Suddenly Jason stopped playing.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked, leaning his cock against her cheek. "If you want, call me a fucking hot guy."

Silena stared at him, still against the wall.

"Fucking Hot Guy…" she moaned. "Give me more sausage!"

Jason smiled like a sexual freak he is, and stuffed it all in her ass.

Silena liked it so much that she started to moan louder and louder.

The sex was great, and she wanted more and more.

Silena was almost at the point.

She remained in that position, smelling Jason's cock in the ass, moaning like a whore with penetrations.

Soon, Jason finally admitted:

"Hottie, I'm almost coming."

"Inside!" she moaned. "I want a male jet inside me! And I want it very hot!"

"Hot now!"

He penetrated harder, moaning as he squeezed her ass tightly. Silena was scratching the stones with the same force as the sex she was having.

It didn't take long for Jason to drop everything.

"Here!"

She felt the jet in the ass. He groaned with his tongue sticking out, feeling his body reach the climax he wanted so badly.

Without strength, feeling his penis coming out of her ass, she knelt, still against the stone, enjoying the sexual heat giving her pleasure again.

Jason leaned against the huge stone, with his cock still leaking semen, watching the sea before him, smiling with dominated lust.

That sex was good.

…

Ellen wanted Jason's help in Hecate's Cabin, and Jason went to help her in her Cabin.

She had asked after lunch, when Piper walked away from him to do some chores. Ellen didn't say why she wanted help, just said to Fuck to her cabin in an hour.

An hour passed, and Jason was faced with the dark and sinister construction of Hecate's Cabin.

Suddenly, the door opened on its own (magic, of course) and Ellen's voice said:

"You can come in, son of Zeus."

Jason, even a little reluctantly, accepted, and entered:

As soon as he did that, the door closed, as did the windows. Everything was suddenly dark, and the world outside was silent.

Jason looked around, clearly lost, and Ellen's voice said, closer:

"Look behind you."

Jason did this, and saw something he liked.

He saw a motel bed (round and large), with Ellen lying on top. Her long black hair was beautiful, her bangs went up to her eyebrows, her beautiful body, breasts and ass, covered in black and gray lingerie, her model's belly was magnificent, and she had a naughty smile.

"I want your help, Jason Grace," she said, her voice making Jason hard. "I want you to blow my ass in half with your mighty cock. Can you do that, yummy?"

As an answer, Jason took the shirt from the camp right there, throwing it on the black floor.

Ellen liked his shape, muscular and thin, with his obvious erection in his shorts. She sat up and teased him with her middle finger, licking him like she was licking a hard cock.

"Come, son of Zeus, let's do some nice sex magic."

Jason didn't need to hear it twice. He came over and grabbed Ellen, kissing her as they fell on the bed.

…

Jason pushed Ellen onto the bed, then lay down on top of her and took her wrists, looking at her entire body.

So they started to have sex.

The sex started out good, Ellen moaned like crazy. His face showed satisfaction. Her big tits swayed with each fuck, her belly was hot and thin, her pussy swallowed his cock completely.

Getting addicted to that hottie, he released her, and she took his face and kissed him.

The two kissed while their arms tightened around their bodies, without losing their rhythm.

Soon, she pushed his body onto the bed, and kept jumping.

Jason liked the feel of his penis being swallowed by that hot vagina.

Jason noticed that Ellen jumped like Piper did during sex. Jason realized that she wanted to imitate the sex they were having anyway.

Seeing Jason lying there, she scratched his chest.

"That. Fuck. Give me all! Fuck" she moaned, fucking enjoying it.

Jason got in as she jumped. Ellen jumped as fast and as well as she did, and Jason was enjoying it.

Sex in her room after a hot day at school.

Best pleasure of the moment.

Only she, who not only seduced him to do this, was also loving it.

Jason then lifted his torso, hugging her back and kissing her.

Jason took a breast from her, who moaned, then licked her neck.

She moaned about it and more.

Ellen stopped jumping, stayed in the room, and Jason got on his knees on the bed.

"I want a doggystyle."

"For now, bitch!"

And he got in again.

Now she was in a doggystyle, smelling that thick penis in her wet pussy.

She moaned like a bitch, and Jason liked it too much, the intensity was great and delicious.

As they entered, Jason felt the climax coming. He wanted to flood her vagina with hot, fresh semen. I wanted to make her addicted to his dick, and maybe call him for more sex later.

Ellen soon felt her climax coming, and looked back at Jason's face.

Jason did seem to last longer in sex. Another proof that he had affairs out there. His skill was incredible.

And besides, he didn't want Ellen to call him precocious. I wanted to addict that hot bitch, not make her disgusted and make fun of him.

So Jason concentrated, trapping his ecstasy, and kept getting in.

The two continued to moan with sexual pleasure. The sex was crazy and hot crazy.

Anyway, Jason groaned:

"I'll come!"

"Inside!" groaned Ellen. "I want male milk inside!"

"I can't wait to give it to you!"

"Give it all, yummy!"

The two continued to fuck the hot babes who had sex and, at the same time, came.

Jason moaned, letting everything Fuck in pursuit of that hottie, and she liked it so much she moaned obscenities at him.

Ellen lay down on the bed.

The two then lay down, she on top of him, delighting in the delicious climax they made.

After all, Ellen snapped her fingers, and Jason found himself dressed in Cabin 1.

Definitely one of the best sexual escapades he has ever had, and arguably one of the strangest.

…

That day, after fucking Ellen, Jason was in Cabin 1, remembering all that, masturbating slowly with a head full of sexual memories.

Katie, Silena, Ellen, Clarisse, Rachel ... all addicted to him now. Thinking about all of them excited him a lot.

They, moaning with his name, jumping on his erection, he getting into them nonstop, was a wonder for Jason, who couldn't control who or where he had sex.

Definitive proof that he inherited much from Jupiter, or Zeus. An unrestrained handsome pervert who had sex with anyone anywhere.

Thinking about them, their voices, their bodies, their breasts swaying, their huge ass, was enough.

Jason enjoyed his masturbation, smiling at having won five more, as well as Piper, Drew and Annabeth.

Eight hot babes addicted to having sex with him.

And thinking of one, Jason heard Piper's voice calling out to him.

Wiping the semen with a handkerchief, and wearing the orange shirt, Jason zipped up his pants and put on his sneakers.

So he walked to the door, and received Piper with a kiss.

"My love" she started, "do you want to fuck for a walk?"

Jason smiled.

"I do. I was doing nothing at all."

Smiling, she pulled on Jason's strong arm with her.

The two started walking.

…

In the corner of the tree, Drew Tanaka saw them both, and smiled at Jason.

The two are going to fuck soon. She knew that.


	23. Chapter 23: Drew Tanaka, The Camp Slut

Chapter 23: Drew Tanaka, The Camp Slut

(For the Camp, Drew Tanaka was known as the "Camp Slut" not only by rumors, but also fucked several men throughout the Camp, enjoying the pleasure and danger of it more than anything)

…

Drew was satisfied with her week so far.

She was bathing in the Camp's bathroom, caressing her body while touching her vagina and her breasts slowly, masturbating while the hot water bathed her whole body.

She smiled, remembering many boys who have already stuck their cocks in her mouth, in her vagina, in her ass, she touching with her own hands, she jumping on them, she doggystyle with them penetrating hard.

Good things that she loved to live almost all the time.

As she showered, touching herself gradually, the memories of that week came to mind.

Practically Jason Grace and Percy Jackson were top on her list of lovers, taking the top two. As children of the two most powerful gods on Olympus, it was guaranteed proof that they both knew how to fuck a woman.

Drew fucked them both, and she thought they were both sexually good.

But, she also did not disparage others.

Charles, the two Stolls, Jake, Sherman, Chris. Everyone ... in that Camp ... not to mention the affairs she had before she found out she was Aphrodite's daughter.

And her life before that madness had its moments. Of fucking a lot of boys.

A quarterback in the school bathroom, after challenging his manhood.

A perky nerd in her class for higher grades in the classroom after class, promising to take up dating if he did the fucking algebra calculations.

A sexy blonde surfer, son of a friend of her father's family, at the beach house in the South of France, always shirtless and with his board under his arm, ending with the two of them fucking in her bed with her.

A sexy Spanish underwear model in the hotel suite in Madrid, seducing him for sex even if she doesn't know how to speak Spanish…

These were common compared to what these demigods could do.

And her mind remembered everyone. Everyone was strong and healed and good at sex ... and she liked them all.

In the bath, she remembered everyone who had driven her crazy.

…

On Monday, it all started.

Drew entered the forges alone, realizing how warm the place was.

It looked like an industrial furnace that was so hot - Drew knew, she had seen places like this before. - And the jars with lava, cooling equipment, mechanical claws and pieces of robots (automatons, but for her it was always robots, easy to remember) everywhere.

And who she wanted to see, with her back to him, as big as a quarterback, shirtless, in tight pants, in an industrial apron, hammering something.

Drew finally found Silena's boyfriend.

Drew did not like Silena very much (because that bitch gave several secrets from the Camp to the enemy in the Battle of Manhattan, and was discovered after she almost died in the confrontation with a dragon - for the stories that have been told to her since she arrived - and because of the sensual Percy Jackson, she was absolved of the crimes).

For Drew, she was still guilty, and Silena had been Head Counselor of Aphrodite Cabin until Drew arrived, when she used her "persuasion voice" to take her place, leaving her in a smaller position.

At least until Piper arrived ... and Drew hated to remember that.

But for now, she had that quarterback to deal with, and her pussy got wet with it.

Walking over to him, Drew touched his sweaty back, startling him. He turned and saw her there.

"Drew Tanaka?" he asked.

"It's me," she said, blinking. "And you're Charlie Beckendorf."

Charles took off his apron, completely revealing his body to her, who liked it without hiding it.

"Only my girlfriend calls me Charlie."

"But she's not here now," she said, touching his body. "She is busy with the Pegasi, and you are here, alone" she was using her Charmspeak to influence him. "And I'm here with you. So… do you want what you do with Silena with me? I'm open to any kinky fuck."

Charles looked behind Drew, seeing no one, and looked her in the eye.

"What do you think?"

Drew smiled. Her persuasion worked.

…

The two entered an empty room at the back of the forges. Hidden and away from the main room. Perfect place for sex.

Inside, Drew kissed Charles by tongue. Charles kissed her in the next instant.

Embracing Charles, feeling his bare back with her hands, kissing him more intensely, Drew started pulling Charles towards the door, slamming his body against the wood as she kissed him.

Charles smiled at that. Drew was really in the mood to have sex.

She kissed him, ran her hands over his muscles, moaning with pleasure.

He was feeling her breasts over her orange shirt. He felt her big ass inside her pants. He wanted to take everything away from her sexy body and fuck her hard.

Charles wasted no time leaning against the wall and taking off her shirt.

Drew's white bra appeared. He tossed her shirt on the floor.

Charles, taking her wrists with one hand, pinning them to the wall, lowered her bra with the other hand.

Her big breasts appeared. Charles was impressed with their size again. For him, all Aphrodite's daughters had these sexy bodies by her genetics.

Then he started licking her nipples in no hurry.

Drew moaned as he felt his tongue lick her breasts and nipples, wetting them with his saliva. Drew tried to break free, but Charles was stronger, and besides, she wasn't pushing as hard. Her body was surrendering to Charles. He really knew what he was doing. Charles smiled as he licked a nipple while another hand felt the other breast. He changed breasts. Drew liked that.

She moaned about it aloud.

"Charles ... This is good ... Very good!"

Suddenly, Charles kissed her again.

The two curled their tongues together during the kiss. Both of them enjoying their french kiss.

When it was over, Charles released her, and she quickly hugged him, kissing him again, jumping on top of him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

The two staggered from the door, which Charles shoved closed, further into the room.

Drew let Charles squeeze her with his arms as she scratched her back on the way, and started to remove her bra, loosening the hook on her back and letting it fall down her arms.

Charles liked to see her breasts again.

With her bare torso, she hugged Charles tighter, feeling her hard breasts touching Charles's strong chest. He felt her nipples tingle his skin.

He liked that.

When they reached the middle of the room, Drew released him.

"Stay naked," she said, taking off her pants and panties." And lie down! Now!"

Charles, realizing the lust overpowered her completely, obeyed. He took off his pants and underwear, along with his sneakers, and went to the middle of the room, lying on top.

Drew approached him, taking off all his clothes, getting naked, coming face to face with him, and kissed him as he stuffed his cock into her wet pussy.

Drew stopped kissing him, lifting his torso, sitting on top of Charles, starting sex by jumping over him.

The sex went from slow to fast. Drew began to feel his cock widening her tight pussy, penetrating more and more as he jumped. Charles groaned at that, and his hands soon touched her breasts.

Drew felt his strong hands grip her breasts. She shook hands with him as she jumped. Charles moaned about it.

"That! More! You slut! First Percy, then me!"

"I can't help it," she moaned, enjoying having sex with him. "You are fucking hot!"

"You are a fucking model! You hot Asian bitch!"

"Pervert! Muscular drawn fucking good jock!"

"Hot fucking model cheerleader woman!" groaned Charles, squeezing her breasts. "A fucking hot girl who loves sex!"

"All me!"

Drew felt a wave of lust wash over his entire body. He was enjoying what he was doing.

Charles, smiling with lust, penetrated harder. Drew almost cried out in pleasure.

"You can scream," groaned Charles, mesmerized by her luscious breasts. "Here ... the sound proof ... you can moan at will ..."

Freer, Drew screamed with pleasure, and when she drooled over him, Charles kissed her again.

Drew took his face, kissing him with the same intensity as he did.

"Is Silena busy now?" he asked after stopping the kiss, starting to squeeze her breasts.

"She is ... all day," Drew said, smiling as his hands tightened on her breasts.

Charles smiled like a bastard.

"Imagine what we will do all day ..."

Drew hugged his neck.

"Do not think about this..."

"Too late!"

Before Drew said anything else, Charles kissed her again.

Charles stopped squeezing her breasts and stood up, kissing her as she jumped.

The kiss was wet. Saliva welled up on their lips.

"Turn around!" said Charles. "I want another position!"

Drew, completely overcome by sex, obeyed, turning around.

Charles pushed her to the floor, doggystyle, and entered again when he knelt behind her.

Sex returned, with Drew feeling Charles penetrate as he squeezed her breasts. Her ass was being squeezed by that quarterback, and he was penetrating fast and hot, with Drew moaning over and over.

Drew liked to feel his hands feeling her hard, to feel his cock penetrating deeper and deeper. Drew moaned like a freak, loud and unafraid of being caught.

Feeling free, Charles groaned too.

The two continued to have sex, with Drew now with his hands and legs on the floor while Charles continued to penetrate alone. She moaned, drooling, looking at nothing, feeling more and more pleasure.

She was looking up, with her tongue out, loving being fucked by another sexually skilled boy.

And Charles was loving to fuck another hot girl, feeling that Thuany or Vicky would be jealous of his new lover.

The thought was so good that it felt its climax coming.

"I'll come!"

"Inside!"

"What if you get pregnant?"

"I'm careful! Get everything in! I love to feel a male jet inside me!"

Charles climbed some more.

"And your macho man will give you everything!"

Drew looked at him sideways, smiling, and Charles approached her to lick her neck and neck.

Drew liked that, she moaned louder.

Charles kept climbing until the rash came over and over.

"Here, demigod bitch!"

"Give me everything, Big Blacksmith!"

Semen penetrated and flooded everything inside her. Drew liked it so much that he felt Charles's arms around his body, his hands on her big tits and the crazy stasis that boy did.

She was even more addicted to it now.

Charles took a deep breath, looking at the ceiling, completely defeated.

That fuck was too much.

So they stayed there, naked, relaxing after having so much sex.

…

On Tuesday, Drew got another lover.

Jake was pulling Drew through the woods.

Since she was walking around the Camp, she was approached by Jake Mason, smiling at her, and before she said anything, he said in her ear:

"Charles took a god time with you yesterday. Now I want some too."

Knowing what he was talking about, she let him pull her into the forest, going through the trees.

Along the way, Drew said:

"Do you want better treatment than your quarterback brother?"

Jake stopped where he was, and turned to her.

"I want it where there's nobody to look at," he said, taking off his shirt in front of her and tossing it on a nearby branch. Drew liked to see that. His body was not as big as Charles's, but it was defined by the standards she liked. "And where you can moan without problems."

Liking his provocation, Drew came over and said in his ear:

"If you want good sex, I know a place. I know because I fucked there before, and I know that nobody goes there."

For further confirmation, Drew took his face and kissed him with his tongue. Saliva and moans welled out of their mouths, and Charles was going to take her shirt off when she stopped him.

"There," she said, pointing ahead. "If you have the strength, it will be fucking awesome."

"I have strength!" he groaned, feeling her hand against his chest.

"We'll see, quarterback junior. We'll see."

So she went ahead, with Jake, wanting sex with her, followed her without problems.

…

When they got close to the river, the two began to kiss, free to be freaked out as they liked to be.

Pushing him against a tree, Drew started kissing him again, enjoying it more and more.

"Ah ... Drew ..." he moaned.

"Ah ... Jake ..." she moaned.

The two continued the kiss, with Bella struggling against his pants, wanting his hard member free.

And it did. His hard cock came out of his pants.

"I want this inside of me," she moaned, smiling at his neck. - Be a good pervert and fuck me hard.

"For now, sexy hottie."

Jake was going to kiss her again, but she said:

"Take off your pants, pervert! You don't want anyone to suspect, right? And lie on the ground, near the river!"

Smiling, Jake took off his sneakers with pants and underwear, being entirely naked in front of her.

"That's better," she said, taking off her panties and sandals, getting naked in front of him.

"Even better," he said, lying down and seeing his Asian girl completely naked before him.

Drew approached him, sitting with his back to him, watching the river before her.

She then massaged his penis, spitting on top of him. Jake liked to feel that. And then she stuffed everything in her vagina.

Positioning her feet and arms, Drew started to jump.

Jake then hugged his belly, and contributed by punching his penis in her vagina.

The sex was fine. Really fine for both of them.

"That! More! You hot slut! More!" Jake moaned, liking it.

Drew continued to jump on his penis, legs spread as he looked out at the river.

"FUCK! More! That! Your dick is huge! YEAH! MY SPOT! SOO GOOOOODDDD!" Drew moaned willingly.

Jake was really a sex master. Drew looked at him and saw that little smile as he looked at her, lying on the ground.

Drew looked up at the sky, feeling the stasis he always gave her.

While jumping, she didn't even bother to moan so much, as they were away from people and houses, so no one would be able to catch her having sex with a Blacksmith.

Drew felt his cock pounding her vagina more and more, enjoying feeling that addictive pleasure dominate his body and mind more and more.

Jake then gripped her huge tits tightly, squeezing her nipples tightly.

She liked it, and liked it when Jake sat down, squeezing her in a hug, feeling his muscles in her back. Sitting, Drew took Jake's face and kissed him with his tongue.

The kiss continued even without stopping. They both moaned with pleasure.

Drew then forced Jake to lie down with her lying on top of him, and Jake moved his waist non-stop, climbing over her vagina over and over.

"Dirty asian slut!" groaned Jake, licking her neck.

"Perverted blacksmith number two!" Drew moaned, trying to grab his head. "Your brother's a major hunk than you. But you fuck better than him."

When she did, she kissed him willingly.

Drew grabbed his face while Jake grabbed her breasts with one hand, one at a time, while his other hand on the vagina, running his fingers as his cock came and went in sexual rhythm.

The sex was so good. Jake and Drew watched the sky get brighter, the river clearer.

The day was dawning.

And their time was coming, as was their climax.

"I'll come!" groaned Jake.

"Inside! groaned Drew, looking down into his brown eyes. "I want it in now!"

Without needing any further incentives, Jake kept getting more and more until his penis released everything.

Drew felt the climax in the form of a strong, deep jet. She moaned with pleasure at that.

Jake felt a wave of pleasure wash over his body, and looked up, enjoying the feel of his cock dropping hot semen onto the hot body of his hot Asian.

The two looked at the sky, enjoying the stasis they felt.

"Fuck… better than your brother," Drew groaned.

"He may be bigger, but I'm better," groaned Jake.

"Hmmm… for today, yes."

So the two kissed again, enjoying their lust for a while longer.

…

The invitation was on her bed, and she hurried to go.

Drew, wearing only a half-shirt (it was hot, she said as an excuse), short jeans, sandals, and sex determination inside her wet pussy.

The invitation - crumpled in her hand - was from Connor and Travis Stoll, who called her to go there.

"**Drew, come to Hermes' Cabin for dangerous fun. Sex as you like. Ass: Your sexy twins;) "**

With such sweet words, Drew quickly went to Hermes' Cabin (empty. Very rare of that happening), and saw her in front of it.

When she knocked on the door, she heard one of the twins say:

"What is the password?"

Drew picked up the note again, and saw the word below.

"Gemini!"

So the door opened, and Drew liked what he saw.

The two twins were there, shirtless, in loose shorts, barefoot, smiling at her.

"Who wants fun?" the two asked at the same time, as if they had rehearsed.

"Me!" she raised her hand.

Determined, one of them pulled her inside while the other closed and locked the door.

…

Inside the cabin, Drew was running his hands over Travis' body. His black suit was getting wet with his touches.

Travis then moved away from Drew, and Connor came over.

He kissed her while grabbing her ass. Her hands were willingly exploring his back.

When he was over the edge, Connor stood next to Travis, who freed his penis from his shorts. Connor imitated.

Drew looked at them both, one at a time.

"So ... man sandwich?" she asked.

The two boys nodded.

Drew, in the mood, took off his clothes right there.

Her hot and sensual body was on display for the two horny boys. Her bra was from the pool, tied with ribbons at the back and waist.

"Pool bikini?" Travis asked, smiling.

"I wanted to bathe in the pool," said Drew, tossing his wet clothes on the floor. "But after I saw your note, I ended giving up."

"Who said you needs a pool to get wet," said Connor, moving closer. "With two hot models like us, you will get even more wet."

Drew found it sensually delicious, but he also found it risky.

"What if someone sees us here?"

"Now? So early?" asked Travis, approaching her from behind. "No one will see anything. That is, if we are quick."

Drew saw the two come closer. Connor from the front, Travis from the back. I was enjoying this situation more and more. They both really wanted to fuck her at the same time.

You've seen a lot of porn movies like this: two men eating a lonely woman. Explicit seduction became a trio on the spot.

And now, I was about to try that.

Travis took her waist, rubbing his cock over her wet pussy while Connor took her breasts, massaging with his strong hands.

Drew groaned when touched by them. They both had their erections ready for sex, and he couldn't wait.

Connor pulled his cock against her leg, dragging it slowly. Travis was doing the same thing on her ass.

They were both teasing her. And she liked it.

Determined, she took their erections, and started kissing Connor willingly.

Travis started to lick her neck while taking one of her breasts.

Drew soon exchanged his kisses with Travis while Connor licked the chest he was squeezing.

"Suck us!" ordered Travis.

Drew remembered sex with him days ago. He eagerly dominated her, and she felt that imposition now.

Obeying, she got on her knees, seeing these two hot guys side by side, looking at her.

Soon, she started sucking on Travis.

Travis groaned in approval, enjoying being sucked into it again.

Connor watched, feeling her hand massaging his erection while giving Travis a blowjob.

Soon, she switched. He started sucking on Connor while massaging Travis's erection.

The exchange game continued eagerly. She made sucking and choking sounds as she sucked on both of them. They were moaning, feeling their heat being quenched by that bitch teacher.

It didn't take Travis long to say:

"I'll come!"

"Me too!" agreed Connor.

Drew then masturbated them both hard. They both groaned at the strength she was making in her hands.

She wanted their semen, and she wanted it fast.

Suddenly, the two of them moaned loudly, and their penis splashed semen on her face.

She licked everything their penis was playing. She felt that hot milk spreading across her chest. She took it with her fingers while licking their penis until the last drop.

They both breathed a sigh of relief, enjoying it more than anything.

Drew stood up. The two saw their faces and big tits dirty with cum. She took off her bra, also dirty, and threw it on the floor.

"Oh no. I'm all dirty" she took off her panties, getting completely naked in front of them. She threw her wet panties on the floor. "I need you to clean me ..."

She started to take off her pool clothes, getting naked before them.

Looking at them both, she teased them with the fingers of the middle of both hands.

Determined, the two took off their shorts and underwear, leaving only the sneakers, and ran to Drew, who received both promptly.

Both naked, hungry for sex. The two kissed her while Connor patted her breasts and Travis stuck a finger in her pussy.

She moaned, enjoying it, and kissed Connor while Travis bent down. He started to lick her vagina.

Connor kissed her with moans, grabbing her waist as his cock touched her ass.

"Penetrate me! she asked." I want a male pole inside me!

Connor understood. She started to walk to a high bed, and leaned there.

Connor, taking his penis, teased touching his head in her ass. She moaned, wanting it badly.

Connor suddenly sank his entire cock into her.

Drew groaned, looking up at the gray sky with his tongue out.

Connor started his pace, getting into it like there was no tomorrow. Drew moaned like a whore he was.

Travis, watching, was playing slowly. I was waiting for your turn.

Connor got in more often until he walked away.

Drew looked at him, confused, but soon understood when he saw Travis taking his place.

Suddenly, he stuck his entire penis in her ass.

Drew moaned more intensely. Connor knew how to fuck, but Travis was more aggressive. It penetrated harder than Connor. She liked to see the difference at the same time.

Connor took her face and kissed her, pulling her to him.

Travis followed that ass until it stopped moving, and Connor said:

"Get down!"

Travis stopped getting in, watching her doggystyle on the floor. The two knelt, with Travis getting back in and Connor getting a blowjob from her.

Drew loved to feel two strong cocks at once. Blowjob in one while the other got into it was another level. She enjoyed receiving and eating sausage at the same time.

It was driving more and more crazy. And, she wanted more.

"Wait!" she said, stopping sucking. "I want to be fucked by both of you" the two exchanged looks. Drew smiled. "Standing!"

The two looked at each other, and understood.

Travis got out of her ass. Drew got up and walked up against a wall.

"Come on guys," she said, teasing the two of them by touching their own big tits. "Come break me in with your huge cocks!"

The two took off their running shoes, throwing them around the Cabin, and went to her.

Travis took her in front of him, hugging her as he kissed her, and dragging them to the edge, touching his things there, and Connor followed them both.

Travis chose the vagina, and Connor pointed at the butt.

Without warning, the two got in at the same time.

Drew looked up, excited to get two hard cocks at once.

The two started the rhythm, loving receiving them at the same time. She squeezed Travis as he hugged her tighter.

She had her tongue out, not hiding her pleasure on fire. Travis liked to do that.

Now she was fucking that bitch with her brother. None of them were hiding their pleasure. He liked to do it without shame.

Travis took her face and kissed her willingly. Their tongues intertwined for pleasure.

Connor, seeing this, took her face, breaking the kiss, and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Travis started to lick her neck.

The sex went on and on. The two got on and on, and she moaned with each penetration.

It didn't take long for her to say:

\- Enjoy! I'm almost there!

Travis agreed. Connor seemed to be on edge, too.

"On three!" said Drew.

She did. They followed. And the climax happened.

Fresh semen penetrated her two holes. She opened her eyes wide when she felt the invasion through her vagina and ass. He liked that too much. She scratched Travis' back as she squeezed Connor's shoulder.

The two groaned contentedly, feeling their monstrous lust calming after they fucked that bitchy Aphrodite daughter.

The three remained there, enjoying the pleasure that a sandwich gave them all, while silence dominated the entire Hermes Cabin.

…

On Thursday, Drew was going to do what she liked where she hated it most.

Drew hated the Arena. It was always dirty, dusty, full of sharp weapons, nothing like her. The only thing she liked that frequented that dirty place was: shirtless men fighting.

Sometimes, she only accompanied her half sisters there when some warrior with sword and shield fought each other as training, to increase their strength and ability to face the dangers of the world.

Drew didn't care about any of that, but about the definite sweaty bodies that made her drool so hot they were.

And because of one of them she went there.

In the middle of the Arena was a frequent lover of hers: Sherman Yang.

Hair cut short, military pants, thick black boots, shirtless (it was always good for her to see that) with a sword and shield reducing those ugly mannequins to pieces on the floor.

That vision made it clear to Drew what he wanted with her.

Approaching, without speaking, Sherman noticed her there.

"Tanaka, my hot girl" he turned to her, his defined body shining with sweat. "You came."

"With that sexy pecs, it was impossible not to come" she took a pair of his underwear, sweaty and with a "suspicious spot" on the front of her waist. "Next time, you whisper in my ear, and don't leave a pair of underwear on my bed with a little note."

"But it worked," he said, throwing his weapons on the floor, and walking over to her.

Drew watched his body getting closer to her, especially his broad chest and six pack. That sight made her all wet.

"So, warrior?" she said when Sherman grabbed her. "How are you doing with Piper?"

"Just like with you," he said, starting to kiss her. Drew left, letting himself sink into that addictive feeling over and over with him. "Just seeing me and she loses control."

"I understand why," she moaned, enjoying it. "Aphrodite and Ares for three millennia ... must be genetic."

"It must be ..." He grabbed her ass. "Want to do genetics here and now?"

Even though he didn't like it, Drew liked sex.

And that allowed her to let Sherman start what he liked to do more than fight.

…

Deeper into the Arena, behind a collection of training puppets, Drew and Sherman released each other more and more at that hour, kissing with complete pleasure.

Sherman took off her orange shirt, tossing it on top of a mannequin, and continued to kiss her hungrily.

His common sense was drowned by the lust. It was huge.

"Wow. This is so good," he said, pressing his cock into her ass.

Drew liked to feel his cock close to the vagina, his strong arm hugging his belly as he licked his ear.

His stasis started to increase when he felt Sherman's hand trying to remove his pants.

She let him down his pants, and taking advantage of the fact that he was distracted by her huge ass, shoved him again.

She saw the street, thinking that someone she knew was going to see it being harassed by Sherman, and walked to the tatami area.

She took one from the pile and threw it on the floor. Sherman came soon after.

"If you want more, lie down!" she said.

Sherman, perverted by her and in the mood, obeyed.

Sherman, lying down, saw Drew take off his pants and panties, getting completely naked on top of him. This made him take off his shorts and underwear and toss them aside.

Drew liked to see that naked pumped under her, with his hard cock pointing at her pussy.

Slowly, she approached his penis and began to lick, going deeper for a blowjob.

Sherman loved to feel her mouth sucking on his dick. He moaned as she sucked, her hands running over his sweaty body as she moaned with pleasure.

Sherman then took her head and started to push. Drew was enjoying himself feeling like he was picking up the pace. He wanted to come, and she wanted to taste his semen.

"Drew," he said, between groans. "You slut! I'll come!"

Drew started to moan harder, suck harder, and Sherman couldn't take it.

In the next second, he dropped everything into her mouth.

Drew loved to feel his semen. It was hot and full. She let a little leak out of her lip.

As she took it out, she saw that a little had formed a bridge between the head of the penis and her mouth. She put it together with one hand and sucked it all up.

Sherman, wanting more, pushed her lightly to the floor, on top of him, and teased her by touching his penis to her belly.

"Do you want me?" he teased, rubbing her belly. "Do you want my penis hard and strong fucking you?"

He took her wrist with one hand, then touched her vagina.

Drew groaned, and said:

"Yes ... Give me your member! I fucking want it!"

Sherman smirked.

Drew got doggystyle, and positioned himself. She took his penis and slowly penetrated into her vagina.

Drew groaned as he felt his cock entering her vagina. Gradually, Sherman started to fuck at the pace she liked.

Sherman moved his penis willingly. He was lying on top of her, getting in tight while he kissed her. Their tongues curled with pleasure as Sherman hugged her and Drew supported himself with his hands.

Drew then remembered sex with Jason, how hard he got into that construction Cabin, and sex with him that Carnival, when he really wanted to.

Wanting the same thing with Sherman, she stood up, kissing him while keeping him on the floor.

Now, on top of him, she jumped with more intensity.

While she scratched Sherman's strong chest, he retaliated by squeezing her ass. Sherman got in harder, and Drew groaned harder.

Her fear of being discovered having sex with Sherman at the gym was shrinking, and the pleasure of feeling his hard cock, her hands squeezing his ass and the pleasure of sex was growing more and more.

Drew, tongue-tied, moaned:

"You fucking pervert! Your pervert hunk! Ah, how delicious, put more! More!"

Sherman obeyed, and got more and more,

"You fucking bitch!" he groaned. "This is fucking delicious! You have the wettest vagina I have ever traced! You fucking hottie!"

"Fuck me hard! WE WILL CUM! MORE! WITH STRENGTH!"

Sherman squeezed her breasts.

"You bitch! First Jason, now me! Who is next?"

"It could be you!"

Sherman smiled.

"When?"

Drew jumped more often.

"How about ... next week? In your Cabin?"

Sherman soon understood, and smiled at her.

"You pervert!" he groaned with pleasure. "I'll come!"

Drew wanted him to come in her face, but he stepped forward.

Drew's eyes widened when he felt a strong jet inside the vagina. She looked at Sherman, who looked like stasis, moaning with pleasure.

Drew couldn't contain the pleasure of feeling his semen penetrate her vagina. She moaned as she came.

She was taking a deep breath, feeling fresh semen seeping from her vagina. It came out, and more semen came out.

She lay down next to Sherman, equally satisfied, taking a deep, slow breath.

"Fuck…! It was better than I thought!"

Drew looked at him.

"I admit ... it was ... fucking hot!"

Drew, even in the dirty surroundings, let himself be pleased after fucking Ares's son there, enjoying it completely.

…

Drew has enjoyed the week so far.

From Monday to Thursday yesterday, Drew had fun fucking his collection of lovers all over that Camp. It was nice, dangerous, surreal.

How she liked it.

And on that Friday, Drew wanted more sex, so she attracted another lover to the Big House.

Chris Rodriguez, and he accepted without a second thought.

Nearby, Drew saw the House, and with Chris by his side, she whispered.

"I'll come in, find a place, and I'll text you. And be there to fuck."

"Isn't it better for us to fuck somewhere else?" he asked uncertainly. "I know a motel where ..."

"Are you giving up now?" she asked, touching his face. "Because if you give up, I know an entire line that wants to take your place right now."

Chris bit his lip, looking at the Big House. He thought this was very risky, they could be caught by Chiron, or anyone else.

But with that Asian model staring at him with desire and defiance, he could hardly deny it.

He wanted sex with her, so he accepted.

"I will not give up."

"Great," she blinked, and kissed him willingly. "Now wait here. It will be fucking awesome."

So she entered the Big House, saw that the corridor and stairs were empty, and she went up the stairs, wanting to More to a room.

But, halfway there, she saw a small office there. It had tables, cupboards, a single window, and she thought it was better than a bed room.

She wanted risk, as with the others, and that place looked good.

Taking out his cell phone, Drew sent Chris where he was, and waited for him to arrive.

…

Inside, the place was empty and the sound was louder there.

Perfect.

Chris was looking at Drew, who soon started taking off his clothes - his clothes were the same as in the whole Camp, orange shirt, jeans and sandals.

After taking off his top, revealing his slim model body and breasts covered by the white bra, Chris immediately liked what he saw.

"I thought about having sex now," she said, pulling her breasts out of prison, freeing them, who were hard and horny. "Do you want, my model? Want to fuck here ... where can Chiron catch us?"

Chris, in response, started to take off his shirt, revealing his defined body to her. She liked to see her lover do this.

He then walked over to her and grabbed her, kissing her soon after.

The kiss was wet and delicious, with their tongues fighting for control over and over.

She licked his lips as she ran her hands over his back while Chris grabbed her ass with a kiss on her mouth. The two moaned with their tongues curling together.

Drew was at a point of no return now.

I wanted to More all the way, I wanted that pervert demigod's penis penetrating her vagina until I came. She thought, crazy with lust now.

Chris, when he opened his pants, turned Drew, lowered her pants along with her panties, seeing her ass naked and free, he couldn't help himself.

Upon getting up, he penetrated everything inside her. In the ass.

She opened her eyes wide with that.

Drew loved getting Chris's cock in the ass.

She was really crazy about him. She loved it when he thrust his cock hard inside her.

Chris was sticking her ass hard. His pants were on his knees, his shirt was on his shoulder, and he was obviously struggling.

Drew had his shirt in his hand, wrinkled with the force of his pleasure, his bra was slung over his wrist, his shorts were on his knee, and his ass welcomed his penis.

His penis was digging more and more. Drew felt his strong member penetrate deeper. Not even Chris got that deep.

"What a huge penis!"

"Thank the genetics," he said, groaning. "I'm such a master fucker!"

Drew scratched his hair on his back.

"Then fuck more, deeper, thick penis! More! More! More!"

Chris was crazy about this. It was like there was no tomorrow. He felt his body enjoying sex.

It was a delicious fucking treat.

Chris then saw the window closed, the lights reflected there, and had an idea.

"I think you need to see the Camp!" said Chris.

Drew saw the window in front of them, and understood what Chris wanted.

Slowly, the two staggered to a closed window. Drew saw the people beyond the glass.

Drew leaned against the closed window. The glass was cold and hard. Just a glass separating it from the things below. Chris continued to enter her without shame. He took her hands and penetrated hard.

Drew was doing his best not to scream. He just moaned with pleasure.

Drew was seeing the Camp down there. Everyone drinking and dancing.

Anyone had to look up to catch her shirtless there, being penetrated by her lover.

Chris never stopped.

"Look at the people! Imagine if someone sees you right now!" Chris said in her ear, provoking her.

Drew felt the cold glass against her breasts. She was loving it.

Chris was really on fire, and he loved seeing the lust dominate him that way.

She moaned more, feeling her pussy being penetrated by her lover. Feeling his member More deeper and deeper.

His mind went back to that room, seeing Duda jumping on Biel, who was lying down.

Wanting this, she went back. Chris stopped getting into it.

"Lie down!"

Chris obeyed, keeping his back to the floor.

Drew got on top of him and bent down. She touched his penis to her vagina.

"Ready?"

"For you, hottie? Ever!"

Drew then let his penis in.

Soon, the rhythm they liked started.

Drew, tongue-tied, moaned:

"You fucking hot hunk! Your pervert! Ah, how delicious, put more! More!"

Chris obeyed, and got more and more,

"You fucking asian porn!" he groaned. "This is delicious! You have the wettest vagina I have ever traced! You fucking hot!"

"Fuck me hard! HAAAA! SHOW ME YOUR STRENGTH!"

Chris squeezed her breasts.

Drew was enjoying this. I loved it when Chris let More like that. He liked it when the behaved boy pose turned into a pervert.

Just like Chris. He loved seeing Drew horny and ready for sex as he is now.

He was enjoying the shag, and he wanted a lot more with her.

Drew kept groaning. Chris even less.

Lying down, he continued to hold her waist, which bounced on his hard penis, loving to feel that member penetrating her vagina more and more.

Drew took his face, who stood up, and kissed him heartily.

His tongue penetrated her mouth as he touched her ass.

Drew felt his body vibrate with pleasure at the wild sex.

Drew felt Chris's hands tighten on his breasts.

She, moaning as she jumped, squeezed his shoulders, moaning "love, More, like this, hot fuck, huge post" while jumping.

Chris moaned "hot, bitch, delicious big tits, big ass, hot pervert" while receiving her vagina with force.

Drew moaned more as he jumped shamelessly.

"This ... goes deeper ... fucking hot ..." she moaned, pressing her hands against his hard chest. "I want more ... give me milk ... More ..."

Chris groaned, then put his hands behind his head, contemplating his hot lover jumping on top of him. Her huge tits were jumping for freedom.

"I'm loving it… you fucking pervert… this… more… jump more… those big tits… More…" he groaned, watching her moan and jump with desire. "Finish me, now!"

Drew groaned, jumping, squeezed his chest tightly. Chris loved to feel it.

Chris wanted this. He wanted to flood her body with his semen, and Drew wanted a fucking geyser from that hot pervert inside her body.

"I'll come!" he said.

"Inside!" she moaned. "I want something good now! Release everything!"

Chris liked to hear that.

Grabbing her waist, he pushed harder, so much so that his pelvis was above the ground, Drew felt the head of his penis reach deeper and deeper into his ovary.

Suddenly, Chris groaned with pleasure.

Drew felt the rash filling his vagina. She looked up at the ceiling, full of pleasure, feeling the climax filling her body. Soon she released everything too.

She moaned with pleasure, scratching Chris's hard body, feeling fresh semen dripping out of her vagina.

He groaned as he released everything.

Then they breathed relieved. Drew lay on top of Chris, breathing slowly as he did.

"That was awesome," he said, enjoying it.

"I loved to have sex with you," she said. "I missed it so much."

The two were silent, enjoying the pleasure of dominating their bodies.

That was awesome. Having sex there was really good. The two exchanged looks and kissed.

"Fuck… how nice," Drew groaned.

"I love to fuck you too," groaned Chris.

The two kissed again.

…

When she finished showering, Drew, fully dressed, walked around the Camp, seeing the boys she fucked for the week along the way.

Chris carrying boxes to the Depot, Sherman chasing someone laughing at him angrily on the face, Charles and Silena kissing against a tree, Jake fixing some machine for her half sister, the two Stolls floating around with sneakers with wings.

Everything was normal until then.

And when she looked to one side, she saw Jason and Piper, hand in hand, walking around the Camp. The two looked happy together, and Drew hated that.

So, determined to "be happy" with Jason, she got closer, seeing the couple talking about something.

And when Piper walked away, Drew approached Jason, who was surprised to see her.

"Drew!" said Jason.

"It's me," she said, winking at him. "Do you have a little time?"

"For what?"

Drew realized that, in the middle of the question, she saw his dick harden. Obviously a son of Zeus himself.

"Can you help me in the bathroom?" she asked. "I really need your help."


	24. Chapter 24: Lovers in Jason's Bed

Chapter 24: Lovers in Jason's Bed

(Sherman, looking for Piper, seduced her in Cabin 1, leading to more sex between them, now on Jason's bed)

…

Piper was masturbating on Jason's bed.

Since entering the Cabin, not finding Jason there, she has been horny to have sex with him since yesterday, when the two had sex in that building roof.

It was so crazy and surreal that, since she arrived, she masturbated on her own bed, and woke up horny for sex, and since then she looked for Jason again, but she didn't found him anywhere.

Even so, knowing that he would return to his Cabin, Piper stripped off her clothes, being in lingerie inside the Cabin, and lay on Jason's bed, masturbating there for half a hour.

Piper thought about everything Jason did to her. Every time he penetrated hard, squeezed her breasts, moaned her name, called her names, sucked her nipples, her neck, penetrated hard, and Piper became more and more addicted to having sex with him.

Masturbating, she saw the statue of Zeus in the middle of the Cabin, staring at it from above.

Piper was not afraid, but smiled at the marble giant.

"Jason inherited a lot of good things from you," she moaned, smiling like a naughty libertine. "He has sex very well ... like you in Ancient Greece, right, Horny King of Olympus?"

The statue did not respond, and Piper didn't cared. She continued to masturbate.

Suddenly, a familiar voice made her stop.

"Aphrodite bitch! What a nice sight!"

Standing up, startled, Piper saw Sherman Yang standing there, smiling at her, in military pants, messy hair and… shirtless! Piper liked to see that.

"Sherman? What…?"

"I saw you all hot here," he said, entering and closing the door behind him. Piper watched his shirtless body, getting wet by the sight. Sherman saw this, and laughed. "Did you like what you're seeing, hot model?"

"Jason can come," she said, looking at the door behind Sherman, but he blocked the view with his muscular body.

"I don't think so," he said, facing the bed in front of her. "Want to have fun with your young god of war before your god of storm boyfriend arrives?"

Piper was seeing Sherman's body, his penis hard inside his pants, and her breasts hardened, her pussy got wet, and she was freer now.

"The god of war will fuck good?"

Sherman smiled.

"I always fuck good."

He bent down on the bed and took Piper's face and kissed her. Piper liked to feel his imposition, and lay down while Sherman took off his shoes with his feet, standing barefoot, and following her across the bed until he lay on top of her.

Piper felt his hot, sweaty body on top of her, and his hands started to feel her body, starting with her breasts. Piper moaned at his touches.

"Did you see Jason?" asked Piper, groaning when he stopped kissing her.

"I saw him earlier," he said, smiling as he patted her ass, listening to Piper moan. "Other demigods told me that Jason had an important issue about Argo II. It must be pretty boring."

…

Jason couldn't help himself, not with Drew.

The two of them were in the bathroom locked inside, under the shower, with Drew against the wall, feeling hot water wetting his entire body, with Jason, naked behind her, getting in fucking nonstop.

The two entered ten minutes ago, their clothes formed a trail from the locked door to the shower stall, and the two had sex with absolute lust while showering.

Drew wanted to, and knowing that she knew about Jason's affair with Annabeth, Jason let her seduce him into sex there and now.

And he was enjoying it, even though he didn't seem to want it.

Drew knew what he wanted. What man didn't want her body? And she always wanted his body.

All the times.

The two continued to have sex, enjoying it more and more.

…

Sherman continued to seduce Piper, who was more and more horny for him.

She couldn't help it. She loved to fuck Jason, her boyfriend, but she couldn't resist other demigods, especially Sherman.

That wild, strong and horny warrior always drove her "as Ares did with Aphrodite", Sherman's words, and Piper agreed.

Now, she looked up, wondering if Ares and Aphrodite were fucking now, isolated on Mount Olympus now. It drove Piper crazy.

"Fuck me!" she moaned. Sherman smiled at that. "Show that you know how how to fuck good!"

"Like my dad with your mom?" Sherman teased, getting up, touching his pants, wanting to open. "Answer me!"

"Be like your father," she moaned, free of common sense. "Fucking my mom!"

Sherman smiled, and opened his pants, releasing his big penis.

Piper enjoyed seeing his hard member again.

Sherman then approached his cock for her, who moved back to the pillow on the bed, leaning her head against the wall, and Sherman moved his cock closer and closer to her face.

Against the wall, she licked her lips and took his penis in one hand, then swallowed and started sucking while lying on Jason's bed.

Sherman, with his hands against the wall, felt his best lover giving him a blowjob, felt her wet mouth wetting his entire penis as he looked up, seeing the stormy ceiling of Cabin 1.

Sherman moaned as the blowjob took place, and, touching himself where he was, he felt a new wave of lust.

Sherman looked up, smiling with pleasure as his horny teacher sucked his cock willingly, as she always did.

The blowjob was delicious. He moaned willingly, she moaned a little choked, and he was fucking enjoying this.

Sherman smiled at that.

It was the room in Cabin 1, which she shares with her boyfriend, and he was there, being the man who knew his pervert side. He felt more horny there, fucking Piper in Jason's Cabin, it was good in a nice way that he liked to feel.

The sex was good, and having sex with her without fear in Cabin 1 a was even better.

Piper seemed to sense Sherman's surge of lust for his cock. She moaned more about it.

Sherman continued to moan, enjoying making horny stuff in Jason's Cabin, and Sherman knew that Jason was also no "good boy", fucking bitches like him with Drew and Annabeth, and thinking about how many other lovers that blonde fucker could have ... And what kind of things he could do in that room… or the whole Camp…

Probably having sex… that fucker… pulled from Zeus, that blond man-whore…

Suddenly, he felt the climax coming.

"I'll come!" groaned Sherman.

Piper did not stop his blowjob, and he understood.

Without attaching himself, he came in her mouth without fear.

Piper, with choking sounds, sucked everything up. She doesn't let any drops escape. She cleaned up her pleasure with pleasure.

She let his penis out, and she said:

"Take off your underwear and lie down!" the order was horny in her voice, and he obeyed.

Sherman bent down, as if doing a somersault, and took off his underwear, throwing on top of the clothes he took off and lying down.

Piper got on her knees now, seeing her lover naked under her, and slowly took off her bra, freeing those huge big tits and playing in her clothes. Sherman licked his lips smiling at the sight of those luscious breasts. He thought she was going to take off her panties, but she just put it aside, leaving her vagina in view.

She then went down on her knees like he did before, and brought her vagina up to his face.

"Suck it all up," she said.

"With pleasure," he groaned.

So it started. He took her ass, palpating her cheeks as he stuck his tongue in her vagina.

She moaned, her hands against the wall, imitating Sherman now.

As she felt his tongue pleasuring her vagina, she remembered Sherman almost involuntarily.

She remembered him teasing her for sex in that forest, when she saw Twilight, and the sex of the two imitating Bella and Jacob. It was animal when she allowed herself to be dominated by lust and had sex with him in that forest.

And the other day, she let Sherman seduce her into sex on the riverbank, near his house, outdoors.

It was fucking crazy, and it got her into sex like never before. He liked the danger of fucking in a public place.

As now, she and Sherman were having sex in her room, where her boyfriend could get there and catch them both.

Imagining something like this made Piper want to explode her ecstasy in his face.

"My goddess of love, I'm going to come," she moaned.

"Go deeper!" Sherman groaned, and licked again. "Give me everything, hot stuff!"

Piper liked that, and let go of it.

Sherman enjoyed getting those good fluids in his face. Piper breathed a sigh of relief.

She managed to feel Sherman coming out of her and hugging her body from behind. She felt his hard cock against her ass, he then took her face carefully and kissed her.

Piper took his head from behind, ruffling his hair as Sherman patted her breasts with both hands.

Soon, he pulled her as he kissed her on the bed, laying her on his back, then stopped kissing her and jumped on top of her, kissing her again.

Piper hugged Sherman, grabbing him by the black hair as he patted her breasts.

They both moaned as a hand grabbed his cock.

"I want him inside me now," she said.

Sherman took her wrists, laying her on the bed, with one hand while the other pointed his penis at her vagina. Sherman saw her huge breasts pointing at him, hard with pleasure.

And, smiling at her, he started to fuck Piper, who started to moan louder and louder.

Sherman kept getting into her, loving to feel her hot and wet pussy getting hotter and hotter.

Piper moaned with each mess. She was loving it, and wanted more. Of all her lovers, having sex with Sherman was the best on her list. He was willing to have sex with her anywhere.

And thinking about it drove her more and more hornier.

Sherman kept getting inside her, moaning with pleasure as his hands tightened on her ass, enjoying the carnal and forbidden pleasure more and more.

Sherman loved having sex with her. She managed to be better than his ex-girlfriend, or the fiery Athena's daughter, or his "horny fans" wanting sex with him almost always at Camp.

"Do you want it?"

"Give me everything, you hot pervert."

Sherman, with a little smile, tucked everything inside.

Piper screamed with pleasure. Loving to receive your penis again.

Sherman started the pace slowly until he had speed. Piper tried to grab him, but Sherman was strong. She tried to break free, but he sold out.

"With pleasure," he said.

Piper was going to say something, but Sherman kissed her.

The kiss was wet and good. Piper was enjoying this. Sherman was enjoying getting into it over and over.

Groaning eagerly, she thought about the sex Jason was having. It wasn't like the sex Sherman had: fast and strong, while Jason was slow and romantic, and seeing the door closed, Piper wondered where Jason was.

…

Annabeth approached Jason, sitting with her back to him, watching the river before her.

She then massaged his penis, spitting on top of it. Jason liked to feel her saliva. And then she stuffed everything in her vagina.

Positioning her feet and arms, Annabeth started to jump.

Jason then hugged his belly, and contributed by punching his penis in her vagina.

The sex was fine by now, and Annabeth wanted more and more.

"FUCK! Go! You hot blonde! Go more!" groaned Jason, liking it.

Annabeth continued to jump on his penis, legs spread as she looked out at the river.

"YEAH! Go! That! Your dick is huge! FUCK! That! MORE! YOU HUNK, MORE!" Annabeth moaned willingly.

Jason was really a sex master. Annabeth looked at him and saw that little smile as she looked at her, lying on the ground.

Annabeth looked up at the sky, feeling the ecstasy he always gave her.

…

Piper continued to moan, feeling sex with Sherman getting better and better.

She lay there while Sherman straddled her, leaning over her, supporting himself with his arms.

He managed to stay that way for a long time. I worked out a lot for that.

The sex continued well. They came, wetting with thunder. A wave gave Piper a surprise, and Sherman licked her breasts as he went without shame.

Piper looked up, and in that fuck, when Sherman said he was going to come, she said:

"Wait for the thunder!"

"Why?" he moaned, without stopping to fuck.

"I want to see if you have the skills," she moaned, and looked at him smiling. "Or are you coming now?"

Sherman looked up, and decided to wait for the thunder.

"OK! I'll show you my jet, you Aphrodite slut!"

The thunder was lingering. The two, having sex like animals, were holding their climaxes to the fullest. Dudley was biting his lip, trying to contain his pleasure.

Finally, when the thunder came, he couldn't take it anymore.

He came inside her.

Piper groaned at that, and she came later. The pleasure of releasing their pleasure with the thunder wetting them both was incredible. Another sexual pleasure conquered.

Fresh semen dripped from her vagina. Sherman released her, and Piper hugged him.

After the thunder, Sherman and Piper were lying, tired, full of pleasure.

"You pervert ..." she said. "I wanted to come together."

"I got carried away," he said.

"Point taken, god of war."

The two faced each other, and began to kiss.

…

Piper lay there, still naked, while Sherman pulled on his pants.

"Until the next fuck, hottie" he winked at her, who smiled at him.

Then he left Cabin 1 without looking back.

Piper stood there, smiling at the clandestine sex she had with Sherman, and took some of his semen from her vagina, and licked it all over her fingers.

She was so immersed in her own lust that she was surprised by the voice saying:

"What a sensual and beautiful sight," said Jason, from the entrance to the Cabin.

Piper lifted her head and saw her boyfriend there, closing the door, walking slowly towards her.

"I was thinking about you," she said. It was half true. "I am in the mood to fuck you."

Jason then took off his shirt. Piper liked that very much. He was stronger than Sherman, anyway.

"I love your desire for sex."

"I love your desire to satisfy me."

Jason stood over Piper and kissed her, with Piper ready to have sex with Jason again, enjoying it very much. Even after Sherman, Piper really wanted to fuck her boyfriend again.

She couldn't wait for one more fuck.


End file.
